KTR Special: She Does it with Mirrors
by illusorygentleman
Summary: An AU of Killer Tuna Redux, focused in LA, we center on Tori preparing a surprise for Jade and Freddie as they come for the weekend, but after some horrific reflecting, she realizes the real surprise is only a pane of glass away. Rated a hard M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**SVAD and I had a plan to get the entirety of this story out by Halloween, and as usual, I have overestimated our abilities and timing. But I do plan to have this story finished by the end of the year, and since its not specifically taking place at Halloween, I hope you can forgive me. If not... I don't know what to tell you... thanks for coming. Now, while this chapter is mostly SFW (for me at least), the rest will be much more like my usual works, content-wise. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The first rays of sunlight shine through the blinds of Tori's room, crossing over her arm and warming it, slowly waking her up on the Saturday morning. Her breathing slowly picked up. Tori smiles as she rolls over, listening out for any and all sounds that could fill the house with her parents or sister still around but there was nothing but perfect silence in solitude.

Being by herself was a pretty big part of the day as she had Jade coming over in a bit, and while there was some class stuff to go through, it was pretty far down the priority line for the girls, ready to celebrate their two month anniversary in a big way.

Figuring she still had a little time before she had to get up and get ready, she turned over to see the picture she had taken with the two of her loves. Freddie had his lips against the side of her head with a sweet kiss while, out of frame, his hand cupped her ass, never letting her forget she was his. Jade had her eyes closed on the other side of her, her face partially hidden as she kissed on the tan girl's shoulder. Likewise, out of frame, her hand rested below Tori's stomach, fingers on her tummy, while two of them snuck into her waistband.

The picture represented her relationship with the two of them. She was the secret ingredient to what the two of them publicly shared, which was sometimes troublesome, but as the picture showed, behind the scenes, outside of the eye of the world, she was loved and adored and neither Jade nor Freddie would ever let her forget it.

The Latina rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to get all cleaned up and fresh for her lover. Even if she had a couple hours before Jade would arrive, it still felt like not enough time to get showered, shaved, clothed, and 'prepped' for the lovemaking that would hopefully carry them through the whole house and whole weekend.

After nearly a half hour, Tori returned from her bathroom, hairless from the neck down, but a new feeling, a throbbing, deep in her core, had awoken at the image of Jade's delicate fingers dragging over her bare mound and the aspiring pop star was afraid she might explode the moment the goth arrived.

Deciding to hold off on any kind of relief, knowing it would make it even better once it did arrive, Tori headed for her closet, sliding clothes over to the side until she reached the very edge, where she had hidden the special surprise for just such an occasion. She couldn't help but fire off a teasing text to her incoming lover.

 _-I have such a surprise for you…_

Jade, probably taking a cue from Freddie, seemed to get a lot of enjoyment of her playing innocent, and making every encounter about 'breaking' that virtue, turning her naughty and bringing out her 'Hellcat' as Freddie called it. They all knew that her 'purity' was long gone, but they treated her like an angel, and especially Jade, partaking in her body in such a way she doubted she could ever go back to being the 'virginal good girl' her parents still bought her as.

Which was what made this outfit so much more enjoyable. She slipped on her thong and pushup bra, the only 'naughty' pieces of the outfit, but as they were soon to be hidden, she didn't worry too much about breaking the 'image'. She pulled on the white dress, careful to button it all the way up before wrapping the pre-tied (thank God) blue tie over her collar and adjusting it to the right fit. She clipped the blue Tartan skirt over the shirt, the material ending nearly eight inches above her knee, offering anyone a peek if she were to bend more than a few degrees. The long thigh highs followed up her hairless legs, ending at the very edge of the skirt, and so tight, they almost looked painted on. The past piece were the Mary Janes, and in an instant, her outfit was ready for her lover to tear off.

While the innocent schoolgirl motif was more Freddie's thing, it didn't hurt that Jade loved tight clothing on her tanned body, and this image would certainly get the pale girl's attention. But there was one thing missing to make it perfect.

Walking back into the bathroom for another look, she slipped some glimmering strawberry gloss over her lips, adding to the aesthetic. Tori looked at her hair, and put it up in a ponytail, but it just didn't seem like the right kind of fit. But just wearing it down like always felt uninspired. As she moved and twisted, an idea hit that was perfect- braided pigtails.

It took nearly ten minutes but one look in the bathroom mirror was all the proof she needed that this was just the right fit for her. She exuded innocence and the sexual pull of a stripper- a fine line she would happily straddle for the love, and lust, of her partner.

"Finally…" Tori smiled as she walked with a bit of bounce in her step, feeling sexy in her fairly 'innocent' outfit, knowing it would certainly catch Jade's attention while pushing all the right buttons with Freddie, though she considered adding a couple more flourishes for that meeting when it came. As she was heading out of her room, she thought she glimpsed something from the corner of her eye, causing her to pause. She glanced to a corner of her room to an old, intricately wooden framed mirror. "What?"

She didn't originally recognize the clearly antique mirror at first as it wasn't something she would have ever purchased for her room, instantly recalling that her mother recently got it from an old estate sale across town. The truth was, it creeped her out a little, but that was true of most mirrors when she stared at them long enough; messing with her head, and just looking for stuff that looks out of place.

As her eyes glanced over the mirror, recalling that tidbit of information, she realized that something truly was wrong. Tori blinked and took a closer look to realize that it wasn't reflecting her room, but someone else's dark and dingy room. Even more unnerving was that the figure moving toward the glass at the same pace she was, wasn't her either.

Well, the figure wasn't not her either… in the loosest of senses… as Tori looked on, stunned into silence at the image standing in front of her. It was like… she saw herself, but at the same time, she didn't. It wasn't like the Shelby Marx comparisons that people always made, where muscle tone and voice were the major difference. The image was a complete warped image of her wholesome, girl-next-door image. Her reflection had her hair in braids as well over her chest, but her hair was jet black with a combination of purple and pink streaks interwoven in the braids. Her eyes trailed down to the reflection's face, seeing that she wore plenty of light makeup, purple eye shadow, and mascara that made her brown eyes pop out in comparison to the fairly dark surroundings.

Her eyes turned to focus on the center of the figure's face, seeing that she wore a nose stud and lips practically painted with black lipstick. The figure licked her lips, revealing that she also had a stud through her tongue that certainly caught Tori off guard, especially with how it the wet pinkness contrasted with the silver barbell and black lips. Tori's eyes traveled further down the figure to her neck, easily eyeing the leather dog collar around her neck with a ring that could easily be used to attach a leash, but with a tag. A second later, trying to work the letters backwards, she went wide eyed as it read 'Daddy's Girl'.

However, what really caught her eyes after that was the figure was wearing a black mesh short sleeve shirt with fishnet sleeves with leather straps at the ends of the sleeve of the shirt that ended with fingerless gloves. What was most eye catching with the combination was that she wore nothing underneath it to cover her breasts. She clearly could see the reflection's tanned breasts topped with the expected chocolate chip colored buds, but were each pierced with nickel-sized ring-piercings.

'Supporting' her chest was a black and red leather corset that was tied up in the front with garter belt suspenders going down the sides of her thighs to leather straps around them that served as the tops for a pair of fishnet leggings. The leggings disappeared into a pair of matching red and black boots that came to just above the knees.

As if her eyes could have ever missed the detail, as they traveled down the figure's form, but under the hem of the corset, there was nothing… absolutely nothing, which allowed a clear, unobstructed view of her clean shaven mound with a clearly visible piercing of her love button and a small tattoo over her pubic mound, but she couldn't make out what is said in the poorly lit backwards room.

"W-w-what…" Tori murmured, beyond stunned at the 'dark' and 'twisted' reflection of herself, so much so that it takes her several moments to realize the figure is moving on her own by cupping one breast in her hand and teasing the pierced nipple. The other had slid down between her legs after the initial viewing of her flower and the digits slowly caressed it, sliding them over her nether lips.

"So…" The warped, dark reflection of Tori turned a smile to her and finally verbally acknowledge her, "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" She flicks and eyebrow up and asked, "Or are you into that sort of thing?"

"I…" Tori shakes her head, blinking several times then finally stutters out, "Ah… ah, what the chizz? What's going on?! Who are you?!"

"You're kidding, right? Do you really not recognize me?" The darker version of Tori laughs again, continuing to gently stroke over her center, her fingertips started to gain a light coating of her arousal while the other hand gently massages her breast through the mesh top. She teasingly answered with a smirk, "I'm you… well, who you would be if you let all those dirty, innermost desires come out and play… all those secret wants you've had for so long… if you truly gave in and became your desire… we'd be the same… So, as your secret self… you can just call me Victoria…"

"But that's my…" Tori's expression of utter shock gave way to confusion, having a hard time comprehending what she was hearing or seeing. "I mean… how is-"

"You know what?" The dark reflection calling herself Victoria suppressed a smirk at seeing her double's expression. She pulled her hand away from her breast and offered it to Tori, pressing it against the glass. She sweetly suggested, teasing with every syllable, "I think it would be better if I just showed you…"

"Oh… ok…" Tori against her better judgment, she instinctively reached out to the mirror's surface. She pressed her palm over Victoria's palm, the thin piece of glass separating them for only a moment until she could feel the warm touch of the other teen's hand. "Oh wow…"

"Yeah… I'm really here…" In that moment, Victoria laced her fingers with Tori's fingers then gently pulled her hand. Her hand passed through the glass as if she was sticking it in water and she was so shocked, she didn't try to catch herself as Victoria pulled her completely through the liquefied mirror. She initially stumbled, her toes tripping over the bottom edge of the frame of the mirror, but Victoria caught her and steadied her onto her feet. "Careful now… you break this mirror, that's the end… no way back."

"Ohmygod…" Tori straightened herself, grabbing Victoria's forearms to steady herself then let go, frantically glancing around to see where she had ended up, the shock of the experience clearly on her face. Her eyes gazed over the room, taking every inch of the dark twisted reflection of her own. On the walls instead of cheerful, lighthearted pictures, she saw posters of hard rock bands or what she assumed were rock bands as she didn't recognize some of the names. For every Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, and Metallica, there was a Cannibal Corpse, Ghost, and Five Finger Death Punch, whatever that was. "Certainly have different musical influences…"

"Because my taste isn't shit…"

"Yeah… I… I guess to each… ah… her own…" Her eyes trailed over to the center of the room where a large bed that was covered in black curtains to keep the sunlight out, but she noticed through an entering slip that it was a mess of black and red tangled silk sheets. Her eyes trailed over from it after being mesmerized by it to a pile of mostly dark clothing, but what stood out was two objects next to them: two dildos. One was black, thin and about the length of the toy she remembered Cat and Sam shared back when they dated, but the other one, despite being dark red, was clearly a familiar size and shape, hard not to recognize as belonging to Freddie. She passed her eyes over a third item, one she wasn't quite sure how to identify: it was dark purple with a jewel on the flat bottom that tapered to a thin rod but then was topped off with an inch and a half thick rounded top. She thought it almost looked like a cartoonish plastic tree and it vaguely reminded her of the silver toy that Jade had used to prepare herself with Freddie.

"Oh shit… that's a… ahem… ah…"

"A butt plug… yes. You're clearly very observant…" the alternate mirror 'girl' huffed with a faint grin that almost reminded Tori of the way Jade used to look at her before she delivered some kind of torture. "I don't have to show you how to use it, right?"

"No… that's... ah… not necessary…" Her eyes trailed back to the mirror as she blushed at seeing the items and felt the instinctive urge to try to run back through it, but another part stopped her: her curiosity. Was this really who she was, free of inhibitions, all dark and pierced and… all those other things about 'Victoria' she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. "I think I'm just… just not sure what to think or say here…"

"I figured as much… putting things into words was never your strong suit…" Victoria almost sneered as she moved some of the toys into a nearby drawer, and if Tori wasn't so thrown by the lack of light, she could swear there was a gun mixed with the sex toys. The 'host' turned her attention back to her guest and finished her thought. "Always worried about saying the wrong thing at the wrong time… never saying what you really want…"

"I… I guess…" She continued to glance around at her surroundings, seeing next to the mirror were two tripods of different sizes for presumably different sized cameras. She finally noticed that a television further to the right was playing then realized it was porn. There was a buzz when she walked in but had no idea what it could be as her senses were being overloaded by the sights, then the sounds, and she feared what might hit her next as she looked a few seconds longer than being polite in such a circumstance before her eyes trailed over to a huge bookcase stand filled with movies. Maybe some things weren't different after all. While some of the movies she recognized, the Latina noticed that several had homemade labels and what really drew her attention and shocked her even further was that more than a few had her and Freddie's names on them. "So… you and your Freddie-"

"Frederick. Don't call him that… that pussy's name!" Victoria nearly screamed at her, causing the innocent looking teen to wince in slight fear. "Frederick and I are… together… yes. And those are ours… directed and produced and performed by us…"

"Oh… well… I'm sure they are… something…" She blushed as her mind painted a picture of all the possibilities that could have been recorded of their encounters, least long this dark reflection of her and his counterpart. She let her eyes travel further to the dresser on one side of the room, noticing a large box sitting on it. The lid was off of it, revealing it contained all sorts of items that included blindfolds, rope, a ball gag, a few pairs of cuffs, and a couple whip-like toys. She swallowed down her nervousness as she knew from experience Jade possessed a number of similar items and they just fueled more of her imagination since seeing the homemade video labels. She uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other as she felt her temperature rising, especially between her legs.

Tori quickly looked away towards her right, almost completely spinning in place and seeing the door leading out of the room, shut and with a poster on it. The poster was that of a scantily clad woman on her knees, bound and blindfolded that looked similar to herself. She had a man's thumb in her mouth with the words printed in cursive above her head.

"' _I am a submissive.'"_ Tori recited the words aloud as if they would make more sense as she sounded out each part. " _I am owned. I kneel and I am adored. I am punished and I am guided. I am a slut and I am a whore. I know the most important thing I am: I am His.'"_

"My recitation for him… every day…" Victoria whispered behind her. It should have made Tori jump or scream in fright but she was just enthralled with the poster and what it conveyed. "Like the model on there too…"

"I thought… I thought it was me… or you… or us…" The brunette stuttered as she processed the words, the image of the completely submissive woman completely dominating her vision and her mind for the moment. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself and regain her wits as she continued to get aroused, but those breaths weren't helping. Which was when she noticed the smell at last.

It wasn't anything bad… or unfamiliar when she thought about it, and cursed herself for not realizing why else she was feeling stimulated and not just from all the alluring and terrifying imagery It had taken a few moments, but maybe the poster was the trigger for her taking it all in. It was her scent. Her arousal. Her scent when she came and covered sheets. The smell of Freddie's musk, but with a stronger smell of sweat. There wasn't a question of what went down in this room and what was likely on all those tapes, and while she already knew it, she wasn't sure if she wanted so much evidence to prove it.

Tori was going to comment when she was hit with another smell on top of it all. She took a few more breaths and realized that it was smell of pot, the scent familiar from some of the burnouts at her previous school. She realized the scent made sense as a lamp she just wrote off and didn't acknowledge as she was bombarded with all the other sights turned out to be a bong. A bong that Victoria was firing up and taking a good long hit off of.

"Okay… Okay… I have to know…" Tori started, staring her doppelganger down and trying to process all of this at once. "If you're me… how… how in the world can your room be like this? Dad would… would ship you off to a convent if he saw any of… the posters or the… toys or… this bong thing… and that's assuming he just wouldn't throw you in a cell to scare you straight."

"Don't you mean mom? Assuming she still cared?" Victoria let out a long breath, and shook her head with a knowing grin, as if she was in on some joke that Tori was purposely being left out of. "I don't give a flying fuck what they think. They just constantly compare me to Trina."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Tori stared back at Victoria, trying to process the idea that Trina might be the same here, so maybe there was some sense of normalcy, but the 'punk' analogue just shook her head. "How could that make sense?"

"Because that stuck up bitch has to ruin everything…" Victoria almost growled, locking eyes with her 'double.' "I can't fucking deal with the fawning over graduating from CalTech with two goddamn degrees before she was even 16. She's won as many awards as I've had arrests. No wonder they kicked me out…"

"What?" Tori was visibly shaken, her eyes looking like they might pop any second. "I don't understand…"

"Those. Assholes. Kicked. Me. The fuck. Out, so…" Her scowl slowly grew into a smirk as she spoke, reaching for the biggest dildo, "…I moved in here… with Frederick. His rich-ass dad just hands him cash like it's fucking candy. No rules. No expectations. And a never ending supply of weed, liquor, and of course, dick."

"Ohmygod…" a slow terror started to fully grow over her and the idea that such a place would exist and that any form of her would stay here and do these things just made her squirm. She desperately breathed out, hoping for any excuse to get her out of the current situation despite the fact that it wasn't true. "I'm going to be late for school—you'll be late for school too and-"

"Why… the fuck… would I go to some dumbass school when my parents aren't even interested in making me?" Victoria asked, and for a split second, Tori wanted to just laugh at how silly the concept was, but this felt serious and nothing seemed right. "I never wanted to go there anyway. And neither do you… because you have today off…"

"Where's Jade?" the confused and frustrated brunette almost barked, changing the subject as her legs feeling wobbly and wondering if she was dealing with a contact high, though she'd always heard that was a myth. "I can't believe… she'd let you become something like this…"

"Let me?" Her warped reflection laughed with a glint in her eyes of truly being amused at the question, causing Tori to slightly frown and turned quite an annoyed glance in her direction. She recovered from her laugh, but still mockingly laughed, "Jade? Why would Jade of all the people care? What would a perfect, nice girl like her have anything to do with me? She hasn't been part of my life for a long time. And even when she was, she was such a sycophantic suck up… I just couldn't…"

"Jesus…" Tori muttered out as she looked the scene over once more, feeling her stomach twisting into knots, knowing not one piece of this world made any sense to her. Jade may not have been a part of her life, but Freddie… or some version of him… was. And he wasn't just allowing this behavior, but encouraging it. "This world is… I can't even begin to process…"

"Far cry from the perfect little sweet life you have, isn't it?" Victoria waved all around the room as if her hands were setting the scene. She nodded her head towards the door, sweetly smiling at Tori before pointing to one of the posters, and walking behind her 'good' twin. "There is something I want to show you though… look at that 2016 Tour list."

"Not sure how much I will be impressed by… I've never heard of most of these bands," Tori shrugged as she tried to read the smaller print in the darkened room. "You might need a light for me to read this. Greta Van Fleet… The Deftones… Atreyu? Is that like the Never Ending Story kid?"

"Never heard of it. But I bet there's some familiar ones…" Victoria said and there was something about her tone that just set Tori on edge, like the rattle of a snake before it lunges and bites. It was strange how this version of her could have such a submissive leaning when she came off as a real predator in how she presented herself. Tori was going to ask about it, when the rebellious rock chick headed her off. "For example, I'm sure you've heard of God…SMACK!"

With the word, Tori felt the world go in slow motion, a sudden and searing pain in the side of her head, glass shattering, as pieces of the lamp/bong fell around her as she too fell to her knees, eyes watering and burning from the sudden and unexpected attack. She couldn't even speak, but she could still see… which made it so much worse.

"Make yourself comfortable…" Victoria called out with a smile on her face, thought it sounded like she was underwater. "I'll be back… probably…"

"N-n-nooo…" Tori pushed herself onto her hands and knees and began crawling to the mirror to give a slow chase to her counterpart. Victoria knocked over one of the tripods, but made it through the shimmering 'window' to her bedroom back home. "Y-you can't… I…"

But Victoria could… and she did. Once Tori reached the mirror and placed her right hand onto the surface to try to go back through, she found that it was solid.

"No!" the tanned beauty stood up, using the mirror for balance, hoping that she'd just fall through, but she did little more than tilt it slightly.

"Careful…" Victoria clicked her tongue as she reminded her with a smirk, "I wouldn't push too hard or you might break it… and there wouldn't be any way for you to get back here… should I ever _choose_ to go back, that is…"

"You can't… that's my… my room!" Tori snorted out, furious at her double, but was impotent to do anything but listen to her comments. "Jade's coming over and she will know-"

"What's more likely… that some mirror version of you lured you into her world, tricked you, and replaced you…" Victoria was practically beaming as she looked around the clean, regular room, "…or that desperate little Tori went over the top and made some changes to get her girlfriend to see her differently?"

"No… Jade will…" Tori began, almost slamming her fist against the hardened glass, but stopping just short as the emotion overwhelmed her. "She has to…"

"Look… I'm gonna come back… I just need a little vacation…" the punk version ran her hands over the bed, clearly imagining what kind of debauchery could be brought to the near-pristine sheets. "And then there's the chance to fuck Jadelyn West… Mmhhhmmm… that is just too good of a chance to pass up."

"You…" The brunette's eyes went wide then turned dark with further anger, feeling the deep possessive streak she had developed for Jade. "You fucking bitch!"

"Oh don't be that way. Just relax and watch a movie or something or whatever you want to do to kill some time…" she sweetly added, contemplating if she was even going to come back. She continued, hoping to further distract her 'innocent' counterpart, giggling, but it was a dark, twisted sound with a matching devious look in her eyes. "Hey, you can even watch me while I do Jade. It should be one hot show. Riding that pale face… dovefucking the shit out of those big tits… and just going to town on that pussy… It has to be good for perfect Tori to break bad for it…"

"I will not let you get away with this…" Tori spit out in disgust at the idea that her dark reflection would even touch her girl and was about to unleash a verbal fury when her buttons had been pushed one to many times, but Victoria interrupted her with an underlining tenor of venom.

"But…" her dark brown eyes narrowed, staring right into Tori's desperate and pained ones, "don't you dare… fuck my Frederick… because he's mine and some boring cardboard cutout cunt version of me isn't good enough for him…"

"Your… he…" Tori's eyes went wide at what she thought was initially absurd, somehow not fathoming that the other Freddie could be coming around this. It felt like its own little pocket universe in the room. Before she could answer, there was a knock on the front door downstairs. Victoria passed her on last glanced and muttered.

"I wonder who that could be…"

* * *

 **Short, I know, but I think this will set the stage for what is coming with the story, though you might be able to guess where the story is going from here, but I hope the journey is worth it. This story probably has 6 chapters so if we can get the next three in before Halloween, I will feel great. I know this was different, but I hope everyone still liked it. Cannot wait to hear your thoughts and feelings on this one so throw some feedback my way and I hope to be back in a few days. As always, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Let's do a Halloween story... it will be done by Thanksgiving" I was an idiot. Clearly, this story, let alone this chapter, didn't get done in that time frame but this isn't a short chapter either so at least there's that. I had some personal drama that I won't get into but it slowed down things here, while speeding things up down the line so maybe that will be worthwhile. A warning before we go further though, is that things get pretty intense in this chapter and there may be some offended parties. Keep in mind that this is isn't the same world/KTR-verse we have been in, just like Legion wasn't, even though it picks up on that storyline. Some name drops here will reveal some future players as well that might be coming in the regular story though so keep an eye out. Without further babbling on my part, SVAD and I present this chapter...**

* * *

"NO!"

For the first few moments, Tori remained frozen in place as she looked at the mirror. She blinked then shook her head, trying to regain her focus then gave herself a light slap on the cheek to try to wake herself up as this being a dream was her only explanation.

However, the light slap only made her tanned cheek sting and added to her frustration as she saw her counterpart look over her shoulder and give her a wink before going about whatever plan she had in mind.

"You… please, whatever this is…. stop…" She approached the mirror and started examining it again, seeing if there was some button or inscription to read, anything to get it to turn back on and let her pass through it. She examined up one side of the frame then the other, even walking around it to see if there was, as silly as it may have sounded, instructions on how the magic mirror worked. The Latina even tried every magic word and phrase she could think of.

"Open!"

"Open sesame!"

"Shazam!"

"Hocus Pocus!"

"Abracadabra! Alakazam!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

"Joshikazam!"

"Mecca lecca hi, mecca hiney ho"

"Klaatu… barada… ni… nevermind… I don't think that one would work…"

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, let me out… and that is… all…"

"Please…"

After a few minutes of in vain searching and reciting, she softly growled again and her brow knotted in frustration. She started pacing around the room, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to think on how to get back home. The idea of how her counterpart got to mirror to work kept spinning in her head, trying to logically think out something that was beyond her understanding of logic, being in another world in the first place. If the other her was a dropout and was all doped up, she couldn't be that smart, could she? The only idea that came to mind was perhaps there were some kind of instructions to the mirror, perhaps Victoria was hiding them somewhere…

"C'mon… c'mon…" Tori whispered to no one in particular as she started rummaging through drawers, finding nothing remotely helpful, and too many things that made her stomach turn. The aspiring pop star actually growled as her hidden temper started getting the better of her as she couldn't find anything remotely having to do with the mirror. She turned to the rest of the room, nearly tearing it apart in searching through it for something that may not have existed at all, but only discovering more twisted and interesting items apparently kept by the couple. Outside of Jade taking her on a virtual tour of an adult shopping website, she would have had no idea what half of the novelty items might be. By the fifth drawer, she had found several bottles of lube, fourteen vibrators, seven butt plugs, six blindfolds, three fuzzy handcuffs and two regular ones, at least eight whips, over a dozen gags, and a giant rubbery fist toy. But not one thing that looked actually magical or mirror related.

"Maybe it's in a book or something…" Tori's attention quickly turned to another one of the bookcases to begin her search. The bookcase was filled with enough books, movies and 'art' to count as a mini-library. Maybe, she thought, there were some things that this doppelganger had in common with her, but one look at the content of the books and the idea was out the door. As she looked between the DVD cases and books, her eyes glanced over the spines, subconsciously absorbing the titles and realizing the movies, books and art exclusively covered either sex, violence or a combination of the two. _A Clockwork Orange, Lolita, The Chocolate War, Naked Lunch,_ and a half dozen books by Edward Lee, and Chuck Palahniuk.

She rolled her eyes a bit to cover her own embarrassing fascination in wanting to explore the titles, but once she got to the videos, she finally took a closer examination of the titles and in finer print, some of the names featured on them. She easily recognized her opposite's name and Freddie's name, but then started noticing others' names. She picked out Cat's name, but spelled completely differently as Kat V., then noticed a few other names such as Carlotta S.- which had to be Carly- Zadie, who was likely that Sadie girl that Robbie had a crush on, and simultaneously unexpected and predictable, she saw Samantha P., and a few new names she didn't quite recognize such as Phebie T., Raquel B., CiCi J. Olivia R. and Madeline R. all with notes by the names with the acts involved.

 _Carlotta- Blowbang + 1_ _st_ _DP_

 _Raquel + Cici- Oil Wrestling w/ Toys and Squirting with Victoria_

 _Zadie- Bound, Gagged + Fucked by Fred and Victoria_

 _Natasha + Fred- Innocence No More_

 _Fred and Victoria- Doctor, Teacher, Rape Roleplays_

 _Madeline and Olivia- Twincest and Sharing Fred Creampie_

 _Kat- Deepthroat Competition + Airtight with Robert, Andrew, and Fred_

 _Samantha + Carlotta + Fred- Double Dominated Blonde_

 _Phebie- Brutal Humiliation and Golden Shower_

 _Victoria- 'Fuck It Until It Bleeds'- Used and Abused by All_

"Ohmygod…." Tori gasped in terror and sickness. Who would watch all of these things or want to record them in the first place? She knew enough of these terms that it was hard not to imagine what would appear on those tapes, the images burning into her brain, cursing herself due to her vivid imagination. It was everything short of a snuff film and she didn't have the stomach to keep looking at them to see if there actually was one. Her finger rested on the last one, knowing it would be vile and horrific, but the curiosity was getting stronger by the second. "This can't be real… this can't… I couldn't… I can't…"

Tori pulled it out and looked at the cover. Blank… thank God, she thought, if I had to actually see… whatever was on the tape… I don't think I could have ever recovered. Breathing a deep sigh, she pushed it back in and took a step back to survey the room and shelving once more.

After failing to find anything, she turned to the door to the room to further explore the apartment, hoping beyond hope that her counterpart had hidden the instructions to the mirror. She grabbed the door handle and turned, but realized that it was locked from the outside. She tugged on the handle a few times, but realized she was quite trapped in the room. Her nostrils flared and her brow furrowed and in a fit of frustration, she kicked at the door with the sole of her shoe then turned around in a huff, idly pacing the room, wanting to scream, but terrified what could happen in this sick and backwards world.

She finally let out a few more sighs of annoyance and decided to finally have a seat on the bed to try to calm her nerves. The Latina slightly leaned forward, her hands curled over the edge to rest. As her nerves momentarily calmed, she realized the bed was fairly comfortable, and quite soft in fact. She took a deep breath then laid back in it, swinging her legs so she could lay back on the one good thing she'd felt so far. Tori rested her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, trying to further calm her nerves by looking at the nondescript ceiling. She snorted out a breath in thinking that they hadn't even bothered painting it.

As she snorted out and retook a breath, her nostrils filled with the less-than-faint scent of sex and sweat, specifically the fragrance of when she and Freddie were aggressively intimate and it actually brought her a sense of comfort as it reminded her of her world. Her strong lover taking her and claiming her as his and only his, turning every desire she'd ever had for a man into reality. Her thoughts were being pulled to a more comforting line of thinking that helped calm her nerves faster to the point where she felt the pull of sleep on her. She closed her eyes and took slower, deeper breaths knowing that she couldn't lose her temper if she was going to find a way out of this mess.

"Hey… you here?"

Her momentary peace did not last long as she heard Jade's distant voice called out from the other side of the mirror.

"Vega?!"

Tori practically jumped out of the bed and rushed to the mirror, palming over the frame to stare into it. She shifted back and forth, trying to get the best view of what was happening in her room. With everything that had happened, she forgot that Jade was supposed to come over and they were going to work on their project with perhaps a little fun sprinkled through their morning together. Ok, a little project work and a lot of fun, but still… they had a purpose for getting together.

"Jade!"

* * *

"Toriiiii… I'm coming up the stairs… ready or not…. whatever surprise you have for me, here I come…" Jade with a teasing sing along voice, one she hoped would get a little under her secret love's skin. "If you're not in the bedroom… I'm gonna go through your stuff…"

As the gothic teen reached the second floor and Tori's bedroom, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide at 'Tori's' appearance, something right out of a twisted punk rock dream. Victoria hadn't changed much from how Tori had met her, but she could swear that the doppelganger seemed so much… hotter in the natural light of her room.

"Wow…" Jade clearly felt the same way, letting out a low whistle then chuckled, "Vega… aahhh…jeez… this is some surprise…"

"I try…" Victoria returned with a wicked smile, "I thought I'd spice things up… I figured there's only so much of that 'good girl' business anyone can take. You can call me… Victoria… I take it you like what you see?"

"Oh, yes…" Jade bit her lip looking over the tanned, but slightly paler than usual, beauty, taking in all of the differences. The dark hair with a streak felt like it was a bit of a theft of her own style, but it somehow worked, especially in the tight pigtails that begged to be pulled. The dark red, almost black lips begged to be kissed and no doubt would, but the look of the dark cherry lips made the goth feel more than a little hungry for her flesh. The studs felt like another imitation of her own style, but the tongue stud was especially surprising. Jade had to believe it was fake, but imagining all the places that long sponge-y organ could slip into made her shiver. The collar may have said 'Daddy's Girl' but the way Victoria was putting her body on display, Jade had no intention on letting her forget who her best lover was. The mesh left nothing to the imagination and the cute rings begged to be pulled, though, as with the tongue stud, they were likely just an aesthetic choice. And with so little underneath it, the perfect, delicious sex on display, Jade couldn't stop staring, letting her eyes dance all the way down to the heel of the boots and she felt a fire in her core that was unlike anything in recent memory. There was no classwork that would be done today, that was for sure. "Yeah… I… ah… quite like… this… look…"

"You ever imagine me like this, Jadelyn West?" Victoria ran her tongue over lips while her hands moved up and down the mesh covered chest, cupping her essentially exposed breast while her left hand moved down to her glistening netherlips. "Looking like the perfect little fucktoy... ready and willing… for anything…"

"I… ah… can't… ummm…" Jade was caught off guard. Suddenly she felt like she was the one who was missing something fashion-wise, in just a tight tee shirt and dark denim skirt, "… I can't say I have…"

"Too bad…" Victoria practically hissed. "I think about fucking you all the time…"

* * *

"Jade! Please! I'm here!" Tori growled in frustration at the sight, banging her palm on the mirror's surface, not caring or thinking about her opposite's warning about breaking the mirror. She started shouting to try to get Jade's attention, "Jade! Jade! JAAADDDDDDE!"

However, the gothic teen couldn't hear her and besides, her attention was fully on who she believed was her Tori in her makeover she assumed was for her benefit.

* * *

Victoria rose from the bed and sauntered over to the stunned former mean girl, her brown eyes laser focused on Jade's baby blues, not stopping until she was barely an inch from Jade's face.

"You trying to intimidate me, Vega?" Jade doubled down, and stood her ground, doing her best to maintain her alpha status even with the woman she'd do anything for. "You trying a new attitude with that new look?"

"Trying a lot of new things…" the pigtailed imposter smirked, cupping Jade's head in her right hand and offering her left middle finger to the pale girl's lips. The arousal scent was intoxicating for Jade and she couldn't resist but to open a little for the digit's entry and the flavor suddenly burst across her tongue, hitting new tastes she'd never had before with the usually 'good girl'. A taste turned into a suckle, wanting as much of the dew as possible. Victoria stroked Jade's cheek with her palm as her thumb moved over her exposed throat. "Bet you wish that was a cock, huh?"

"Mmmhm…" Jade muttered, eyes opening wide for a split second at the surprisingly forward words, but fluttering back down as Victoria added her ring finger to her mouth as well. A second later, she released the fingers. "You taste… so fucking good…"

"Just imagine getting it from the source then…" Victoria teased as she took Jade's hand in her now free one and brought it to the surprisingly heated core and Jade felt a sudden weakness in her knees. "Take what's yours… eat me… finger me… fffffuck me…"

"I want to… I want to so bad…" the paler girl huffed, nuzzling against the raight hand of the far more aggressive beauty, struggling with her desires. "As much as I love this little… dress up and… mmm… fuck… the way you taste, we… unfortunately have to get something accomplished on our project. We can't-"

"We fucking can…" Victoria cut her off, moving like lightning against Jade's ear and planting soft kisses against her lobe as her hot breath set every nerve inside the aspiring actress off like fireworks. "We can… and we will…"

"Oh yeah?" Jade took several shallow fast breaths, her heart beating with the same throbbing between her legs that was overtaking her mind.

"Yeah… we're gonna have a different project…" Victoria laughed, pressing her body against Jade's, pushing her against the doorframe, nearly growling out her words, and Jade had to wonder if the 'hellcat' had taken some notes from the 'Beast.' "You and I… are gonna find out… how many times you can cum before passing out…"

"You're… you're killing me, Vega…" the bustier young woman tried her best to control her thoughts and not let the moment get away from her. Control was her drug of choice and Vega was the last person who should be able to break her. "This is… thirty percent of our grade… we can work… then we can play…"

"Oh fuck that…" Victoria moved her and over Jade's throat fully, staring into her eyes and any semblance of control that Jade believed she had was out the window. "Forget all about work… about school… this is going to be far better…"

"Ok—" Jade began, but Victoria cut her off by cupping her cheek, tilting her head to the side and planting a powerful kiss on her lips, pushing her tongue right past them. She eagerly moans into the new punk princess's mouth, surrendering it all to this new Vega.

* * *

"NOOO! JADE… PLEASE STOP!" Tori cried out banging on the mirror, her stomach in knots and on the verge of crying as her beautiful and perfect lover was being pulled in by this… this 'fake…' and now… now they were going to… do things. Things that only they were supposed to share. "I'M BEGGING YOU… PLEASE… PLEASE JADE… DON'T TOUCH HER…"

* * *

Without breaking the kiss, Victoria took the hem of Jade's shirt and pulled up, sliding it up her pale body, momentarily getting it caught by the pale teen's heavy chest then up and over her head, causing them to break the kiss. Victoria wasn't lying when she said that there would be new adventures here as her Jadelyn would never be like this, and she truly had to marvel at the size of the milky white tits, just imagining how good they must be. She tugged on the shirt a little more, pulling it over Jade's head and tossed it to the ground.

"Your body is fucking amazing…" she whispered before planting a chaste kiss on Jade's collarbone, then moving up her neck as her hands cupped and kneaded the heavy flesh, feeling like the greatest perfection. The Latina imitator drug her teeth up and down Jade's throat as she ground her own body against the deliciously pale beauty. "I'm gonna dovefuck the shit out of these tits…"

"D-Dovefuck?" Jade whimpered, repeating the surprising term, unaware of what that meant but Tori was in charge and she felt and tasted so good, she had no intention of slowing down for questions. "I'm yours, Vega… whatever… anything you want baby…"

"That's what I like to hear…" Victoria hooked her fingers over the top edge of the low cut black bra and pulled down the left cup exposing a pretty little pink peak, with quarter sized areola, already puffed out and waiting for further attention. She followed suit on the other cup, letting the flesh hang over the usually confining garment. "Bet these babies haven't gotten near the attention they deserve, have they?"

"I… ah… mmmhmmm…" the goth could barely put together a sentence, feeling the warm hands start to squeeze and massage the aching flesh. It was almost like she was casting a spell over her body to _need_ her touch. "N-n-not today... they haven't…"

"Gotta fix that…" Victoria latched her lips around Jade's right nub, moaning as she immediately began suckling from it. "Mmmmhmmm…"

"Oh fffucking shittt…" Jade winced at the sudden pull causing a touch of pain before melting into pure pleasure. Her hand moved up to cradle Victoria's head, supporting it and giving a slight push to worship her further. "Take as much… as you want, baby… they need so much attention… such a hot… strong mouth… Vega… feed on your goddess…"

'Mmhhhmmmmm… yes, goddess…" Victoria grinned and whispered, switching sides and adding a little bit of teeth to the action, causing Jade to nearly scream out and grip her head so tight by the braids that she wondered if the first release was already happening. "Are you… you cumming… just from this?"

"Shhhhit… yes… I'm so… so close… don't stop…" the aspiring horror actress let her free hand move down to her sex, covered by already damp underwear, and lightly caressed her hood through the material. It was so sensitive already, she bucked slightly. "Unnghhh… Vega… I'm…"

Victoria must have read her mind as she switched back to the right orb, using her hand to knead the left flesh, working hard to push Jade to that release. If the bitch was coming already with a little foreplay, the mirror dweller thought, this is going to be too much fun.

"That's it… a little more… keep… keep… keeeeeep AAAAAIIIGGHHHHH!" Jade screamed out, trying to wriggle from the grasp of her lover, but Victoria held her tight against the wall and wouldn't offer any reprieve in worshipping her chest, making the poor pale goddess whimper as if she might cry at any moment. "Pleasepleaseplease… I can't… I can't Vega… please… let me… don't ah… let me…"

"Too late," Victoria grinned, reaching and pulling on the pink nub with her teeth, as a followup ripple clearly crashed through Jade's body. "But now that I've had the milk, I'm ready for the honey…"

"Wha-" Jade began but before she could even come back down to earth, Victoria had pulled her away from the wall and spun her to lay back onto the sizable bed causing her now-pink chest to bounce and jiggle until it settled as the Latina stared over her. "You… you got me, Vega…"

"Oh please, Jade… I've had you... ever since you walked in that door…" Her right hand slid down the raven haired teen's body, over her stomach and in between her legs. She reached under her skirt and let her fingers dance along the edge of her panties, tickling the pale thighs. "You took one look… and were so easy… so eager… so filled to the brim… with excitement…"

"I've never… never imagined you… like this…" Jade whispered, still trying to catch her breath, for the first time in her relationship with Tori, purely on the defensive and felt overwhelmed by the sheer sex that her former frenemy exuded. Her breasts ached for more attention and the teasing just outside her core was slowly driving her mad. "So… so… I can't even… find the words…"

"That's ok… I'm pretty sure I knocked out a few brain cells… won't be the last ones either…" Victoria grazed her fingers over the soiled underwear, pressing the digits inward until she was actually inside the goth girl, causing her to writhe with a simple touch. Her target couldn't see much as her eyes shut tight to grind against the invading covered fingers, but Victoria looked into the mirror with a look as the words exited her mouth, well aware that her double couldn't help but watch the show. "I'm going to fuck you stupid, Jade West…"

"P-p-please… Vega… Tori… unnnghhh…" the former terror was filled with an invisible electricity that made her body jolt and jerk as lightning struck her brain. "Don't… don't tease… please…"

"Oh, but Jade…" Victoria leaned in close to kiss along the vulnerable young woman's chin, "… I'm having so… much… fun…"

"Aiigh-" Jade tried to speak and argue that she needed real attention and not just this taunting but Victoria silenced her quickly, pushing the teasing fingers right into Jade's mouth, forcing her to taste her sex and previous release that had come through the material. It was a little degrading, but she loved it, and she was one of the few people that actually liked to taste herself after 'playtime.'

"You do like that, don't you?" Victoria smiled evilly as her other hand started to pull down the black underwear from her core, rolling down her thighs to her knees, letting Jade work herself out of them the rest of the way, kicking them off her feet. "So much good stuff on those… shame to let it go to waste…"

"Mmmhmm?" the raven haired beauty looked up, still attending to the fingers, with a questionable glance, and quickly found her mouth empty. She watched as Victoria leaned over where she couldn't see, then popped back up with the soiled panties. "Wh-what are you… gonna do…with…"

"Oh, Jade…" It was like a smile was permanently painted on the thinner girl's face as she leaned in close to Jade's face, taking a quick lick along her trembling lips. "I'm gonna do… what I've been doing since you got here…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Leaning further, Victoria went to work, suckling her pulse point, letting her teeth drag a little as her heart breath caused Jade's heart to blast like a jackhammer. "Whatever… the fuck… I want…"

Before Jade could even process a thought, let alone object, the soiled panties were pushed into her mouth and Victoria's fingers pressed against her lips, keeping them trapped as the dominating force licked up the side of her neck to her earlobe.

"You taste that? That's you… your weakness… your submission… to me…" Victoria goaded, her breathy teasing sounding more like growls as her free hand moved down Jade's form once more, each eager for it to reach its destination between her legs. "You're dripping with those slutty juices… your cunt is so hot… so desperate… so hungry… to be taken. To be fucked like the whore you really are."

"Mmmrhhhmmm!" Jade squealed, though Victoria didn't know, or care really, what she might be saying, whether it was protest or praise. The truth was somewhere in between, simply a sound that escaped from her throat at this treatment. The flavor of the panties was different than just her juices, getting the sweat and natural taste that had gotten caught in the fabric in the couple hours since she put them on. It wasn't a bad taste at all, but the fact that they were stuffed and kept in her mouth made it feel like she was being used. It also made her ten times hornier.

"I wish I could take a picture of you…" The twisted Tori smirked, her right fingers just sitting atop the nearly bare mound of her 'victim'. She looked around quickly for Tori's phone to see if it was anywhere nearby and found it by the bedside. Victoria snatched it up and took a quick picture, then another with the skirt tilted up to fully show the gorgeous, and heavily teased sex. "Fuck… I'd love to post these around town… saying 'Here's Jadelyn West… in all her glory… as she was meant to be seen… tits out… pussy glistening with desire… cum-soaked panties in her slutty little mouth…'"

"HHHRRMMMRMMPPGHHMMM…" Jade screamed out and this time, there was no need to question what she was saying, trying to push the underwear out from her mouth to argue the act, and to push for the deletion of the pictures, but Victoria was stronger than she looked. "RRRRRRURRREEEEGHHHMMEEGHGMMM…"

"Relax… I'm not gonna send those…" Victoria tucked the phone into her corset for the moment, as a smile spread across her face. "Not when we are just getting started… the pictures I want, Jade… are where your tits are red from so much use… cunt swollen and throbbing… mouth wide… drooling… eyes rolled back… you know… thoroughly conquered…and that starts now…"

If Jade had anything to say, it was suddenly buried deep inside her brain as a long finger pushed itself inside her sex, wiggling and twisting, moving quick to a 'come here' motion that stroked her G-spot with the subtlety of a freight train. "RRRMMMMAIIIGGHHMHMMM!"

"Changed my mind… I wanna hear you beg… for mercy…" the mirror dweller sneered, locking eyes with the overtaken beauty, before pulling the underwear from between her lips slowly, pulling her finger from the sex at the same rate, causing Jade's eyes to flutter as the material was finally removed and tossed aside. "Don't go weak on me… don't prove me right about you… that you can dish it out but can't take it…"

"I… I can take it…" Jade huffed, pushing back all pleasure and pain from her mind as Victoria seemingly stared into her soul. "You want… me to… show you?"

"No need… you've already proven what I do know to be true about you…" Victoria teased as her left fingers teased with the lips of her sex while her right fingers cupped the heavy ivory flesh of the defensive young woman, who was clearly waiting to hear this 'fact' about herself. "What we both know to be true about you…"

"Which is?" The aspiring actress fired back starting to sit up to get her face closer, but once again, Victoria controlled this moment and pushed her back down, moving her own face right over Jade's where the fear in her eyes was more than evident. "Tori?"

"Victoria… though you might as well call me Mistress…" the dark reflection pushed her tongue out, letting the stud dance along Jade's lips, teasing, but never pushing for, entry, though proving this was no fake piercing. The nimble fingers attacking the eager sex slowly pushed back in, releasing a flow of nectar, as the venomous words seeped out of her mouth at the same pace. "The truth, Jade… and deep down you've always known this… is that you aren't some goddess or almighty figure… you're a whore. A desperate, cum-hungry slut, who will do anything… and everything… for the chance for release. You don't care what I… or probably anyone else… does… just so long as at the end, you get your rocks off and someone tells you that you're pretty."

"Fuck you…" Jade started to push Victoria off of her but the hand that was kneading the breast moved like lightning to her throat to press her head back into the bed. It wasn't enough to choke her, but there wasn't much room for breath either. "Tori…"

"You know I'm right…" Victoria's brown eyes were almost hypnotic, with so much passion and thought behind them. And so much darkness. "So I'm gonna give you the feelings you crave… and you can walk around like you are the big bad bitch and this high and mighty player in this world… but… in this bed… with me… you are nothing… less than nothing… your entire purpose… amounts to a cumstain on my sheets…"

"No! Unnghh! I'm not!" Jade fought back but Victoria simply held her there, her left hand surprisingly strong for someone right handed, while her other sped up the pumping at her core, going so far as to add a finger, putting a damper on Jade's struggle. "I'm… I'm…"

"You're exactly what I said…" Victoria reassured her, letting her hand slip up her throat to cup the pale girl's cheek, smiling, so sure of herself, going as far as to kiss her forehead like a caregiver. "You're a desperate fucking sex addict who needs validation so badly that you fuck anyone who treats you with a shred of decency… there's no need to fight it…"

"I… I…" There was little more than stuttering that Jade could do, facing something that felt so strong and so sure, and so... unlike Tori… that her mind felt like there was a short in it. Was all that stuff true, she asked herself, thinking back on her life and if there was any girl who could see the real her, it was Tori. "How… how do you… know these… these things?"

"Because, Jadelyn West…" the braided young woman stroked her cheek, her fingers playing with the hair, and her other hand added a thumb to Jade's hyper-sensitive clit, wanting to further break her brain, "I've seen your reflection… Every day, you look in the mirror… and you see through what's staring back at you…"

"Mmmnngghhh…" the dark haired beauty felt her body come alive with pleasure and intensity as the words spilled out of the suddenly powerful and wise Tori Vega, and who was she to argue with what was happening here? 'Victoria' knew her. 'Victoria' knew the truth. And 'Victoria' made her feel everything so intensely that the truth, as she knew it, at least, didn't matter. "Just… just don't let me… don't let me be just a stain…"

"Then you need to show me…" Victoria leaned back up, seeming like she was towering over the vulnerable actress. "Show me that you're more than a forgettable mess on my sheets… be what you truly are… but be the best version of that greedy little whore…"

"Yes…" Jade nodded, looking into her 'dominator's' eyes as her body shook with true anticipation, dropping any and all pretense and surrendering to her primal urges and her desire to be adored. She would be the greediest… sluttiest… the most submissive whore she could be. "Yes… Mistress…"

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun…" the doppelganger cracked a fiendish grin, letting her hand and mouth trail down Jade's exposed body, taking a few moments to further worship her breasts, then slide her pierced tongue in and out of her cute navel causing the pale, and mentally broken, beauty to writhe against the giggles of Victoria. Finally, after unhooking the skirt and guiding it down, the visitor reached her prize, kneeling on the side of the bed. "It's even prettier up close… you have a very pretty pussy, Jade…"

"Th… thank you…" Jade stammered, the feel of hot breath against her dripping core, aching for something, anything, to resolve and stimulate her. "Pleeeease… T… Victoria… I-"

"Tell me…" She slipped her fingers into her mouth, closing her lips around them to suckle from them a few times then pulled them out. The dominant Latina moved them back down to Jade's entrance and picked up brushing over the nether lips before working her middle and ring fingertips between them. She brushed up and down several times, carefully probing barely a quarter inch, just to keep her on the edge. "Do you like it when I tell you how pretty your pussy is?"

"Yes… yes…" Jade answered immediately, on autopilot and tuned into every word Victoria spoke, even if it interrupted her own thoughts. "I love it…"

"I know… you love to be adored… to be worshipped…" The punk looking teen whispered, slowly dragging her finger over her petals, inspecting as much as she was teasing, feeling the hole contract and throb, "… mostly because you know you don't deserve it… You'll never see yourself as worthy… so you take what others give you… hungry for their attention… their affection… Isn't that right?"

"Uh huhhh…" Jade stared at the ceiling, feeling like she was locked in her own mind and her body was under a spell. "I need it… need you… please… Victoria… Mistress… show me… show me how much you like me…"

"I like your body… not sure I mentioned you…" Victoria practically laughed as she placed a soft lick around her entrance. "Guess you're lucky that I… have a hunger too…"

Wasting no more time, Victoria dove into her work, letting her tongue move faster and more forcefully against the sensitive flesh, prepping her for letting the organ inside her hole to explore.

"Oh sshhhhhittt…" Jade moaned out, trying to stop her legs from kicking out or clenching them around Victoria's head, but whatever had possessed the usually sweet girl's appearance and attitude had also apparently rewritten her oral skills because Jade had never felt a force like this before. Every lick, with the drag of the metal ball, set her nerves on fire, and she could truly feel the powerful appetite of her lover for her body. "Oh G-g-goddddddd… don't… don't stop…"

"Don't fight it…" Victoria whispered hurriedly, clearly not wanting to stop her work. Jade's soft fingers found their way against her hair, encouraging her, but not daring push such a controlling force of nature. "Let your nectar flow…"

Even with the dozens of girls she had hooked up with, Jade was something exceptional for the dark reflection, not just in her feeling and body and her taste… but in her very soul. She felt the magnetism the moment they touched- the feeling that she had chased all the way across reality to have a piece of. It was so stupid to say out loud but Jade tasted like every happy thought she ever had.

"Right there… right thererighthererightthere…" Jade's teeth clenched and her knuckles drained of all color as she gripped the sheets. Not normally seen, her biceps appeared amongst the tension, fearing that letting go, for even a second, would send her hurtling into space, and more importantly, away from Victoria. "I… I… G-G-G-GodddDAMMMITTTT!"

And time stopped.

As the air disappeared from her lungs, Jade's entire body went stiff, instinctively clasping her legs tight, pressing her thighs against the head of her lover, where her hand dug in while her left hand grasped her breast for some kind of pain/pleasure release, hoping to distract from the intensity of the orgasm. Her core squeezed and contracted at the tongue that never moved deep enough to be grasped.

Once again, Victoria remained merciless to the onset of pleasure in Jade, as she didn't even consider stopping, keeping the ecstasy at eleven as the juices flowed and she lapped up the innermost girlcum she could manage. It was even sweeter and more intoxicating than she imagined it would be. So she wanted more. And fast.

"V-V-Vict-toria… p-p-please…" the pale girl begged, her body betraying her as she was pulled more into the girl's mouth, the tongue getting deeper and touching more spots due to the contractions. "I… I… I don't think I… again… I don't…"

Still silent, the dominating teen had every intention of proving her wrong and claiming her body fully, draining her of every drop of the delectable nectar that was trapped inside the aspiring horror actress.

She planted her mouth tight against the succulent hole and pressed her ring and middle fingers against the exposed clit, the sudden attention to her nerve center caused yet another jerk, but Victoria never once relinquished control. The doppelganger started slow, making circular movements with her fingers against the button, lapping up as much as she could.

"Ohmygod! Aiigghh!" Jade was on the verge of actually thrashing against the attention that felt like it might suck her very soul out. The tongue was one thing, but feeling those focused fingers strum her hypersensitive clit like a wild mariachi was melting her mind. "F-f-f-f-f-f-fUUUUCK!"

Victoria raised her free hand and pressed her fingertips into the soft pale belly, not intending to dig in or harm, but just to keep her in place as her moves became more and more erratic and wild, Jade's body fighting off the invasive pleasure that would overtake her soon enough. It also reminded the former mean girl that she was being owned and controlled, which Victoria got more than a little off on.

"Do it!" the aggressive young woman shouted against the swelling sex, pushing both sets of fingers deeper as whines and whimpers escaped the aspiring actress. "Cum! Give me another! Now!"

"Aiighhhh can't!" she cried out, thrusting her chest up and bending her back as if she was being exorcised. "Too… It's just too… I… I… Aigghhhheeee!"

Victoria wasn't taking no for an answer and took her right hand off the soft belly and gather up some of the leaking nectar and dew along her middle finger, getting it nice and lubricated.

"I said… CUM!" Victoria screamed, pushing her tongue deep, frigging the clit like a speed bag and the piece de la resistance- pushing her right middle finger in the flexing backdoor. "Now!"

"Urrghh…aaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeee" Jade's face contorted on the finger's impact, letting out a guttural grunt followed by a high pitch squeal, her gorgeous blue eyes rolling back, and pushing every ounce of energy she had to her core. It was like a spring burst forth from her center, squirting and dribbling her nectar all over the face of the aggressive brunette who was finally slowing down with her left hand and mouth. "Unnnghhh… did… did I just… I think I…"

"Shhh…" Victoria reassured her between gentle licks to clean her up, now using both hands to massage her thighs and stretch out the labia to lick her completely clean. If it was possible, the second batch tasted even better than the first, and with such a raw and primal release, it was no wonder. "You're ok… you're just fine… don't… don't worry about a thing…"

"Am I…" the pale girl shivered at the soft contact, but it was a welcome feeling compared to the explosive actions that led her to this moment. "I think I might be dead… I'm… am I in heaven right now… with an angel?"

"No angels here…" Victoria grinned, working her way back up Jade's body until she was mounting her midsection. "And somehow I doubt heaven is where either one of us will end up…"

"That's… not… that's not true…" Jade smiled, with such a pure and sweet grin, looking into Victoria's eyes, star struck and so totally in love. Maybe it was just the delirium of what she had just experienced, being 'fucked silly' but Victoria couldn't see anything less than adoration and affection. "You… you are… you will."

"Not today, I'm not… and neither are you… whore" Victoria sneered, and there was a look, for only a split second, that crossed Jade's face that caused the visitor's stomach to just turn. A glance of betrayal and pain, turning to immense sadness, as if to say to Victoria 'that wasn't ok' that quickly found itself morphing into anger. The copy of the good girl attempted to save a little face, just to maintain control, following up with, "We aren't done yet…"

Before Jade could even have the chance to retort, the brunette stranger gripped the dark and highlighted hair and looked her quarry in the eyes sliding her body up along the pale, still overloaded, bully until her sex was right over her left breast. "What are-"

"I'm gonna fuck this pretty fucking tits of yours…" the punk rock doppelganger grinned starting to grind her body against the soft flesh. "You let your man do it… shoving that big beautiful cock in between them… why shouldn't I have that feeling… the feeling of those hard, aching peaks… teasing my hole… getting it nice and ready for its next stop…"

"Unnnghh…" Jade groaned out, feeling a truly unfamiliar pressure on her chest, but it felt good, and the warmth of the dew on her skin made her feel… close to this new Tori. The additional spark of attention from her oversensitive nipple against the swollen clit made it feel even more spectacular. She wasn't just being used for Victoria's pleasure… she was being used as Victoria's personal bitch. It should have enraged her… but this was Tori Vega… and she loved her. Tori deserved the chance to take charge. "Is this… dove-fucking…"

"That's it…" she fired back without taking a pause. "And this won't be the last time either…"

"I… I like it…" the ashen beauty grinned, starting to try and move with what little energy she had left, as Victoria started to gyrate. The image of this very un-Tori goddess riding her body was simply mindblowing, and that wasn't even taking into account the triple… or was it quadruple orgasms she'd delivered already. Jade could smell Tori's natural scent and her mouth watered, starting to almost drool at the thought of returning the oral favor. Though at this rate, she might pass out before she got her taste. "Tor… Victoria… let me… climb up… to me…"

"Fuck… I love to see those blue eyes beg…" the tanned visitor smirked, sliding up Jade's body, leaving a slight damp trail as she drug her sex over the flawless flesh. The moment she reached Jade's mouth, the pale arms wrapped over her thighs and Victoria took a tighter grip of the colored hair and pushed her head against her sex. "Show me… unghhh… yess… show me what I made you… feel…"

"Mmmmmrmghhmmm…" the aspiring actress grunted, feasting upon the surprisingly new tasting sex. It was Vega, but it was a touch more tangy and less sweet. Perhaps it was part of the act, and it was far from the worst pussy she'd ever encountered, so she pushed through all those pesky thoughts and applied herself to the art of cunnilingus with her lover.

"That's it… unnghhh… that's a really good little slut…" Victoria ground her face harder against Jade's mouth, truly surprised at the talent that Jade had within her. The idea of the prim and proper Jadelyn of her world munching carpet seemed truly insane but this girl… this girl was made to get force fed and fucked, used and abused, and anything else her fantasies required. The best part was that Jade was all too willing. "Don't stop… don't stop that tongue moving… not until I cover your fucking face…"

Jade writhed beneath her 'master' feeling a touch of pain at the way she was being held and used, but the idea of being dominated by Vega made her ache. If she wasn't so exhausted, she'd rub some of that tension out, but for now, she surrendered herself to feasting.

"You're such a devoted, desperate, fucking thing… I bet you're… unnghh… I bet you're already horny again aren't you?" The teasing torture continued as Victoria used her free hand to slide down the pale, soft body to her nearly hairless mound, instantly feeling the heat, and seeing the dew forming once more. "I knew it… that pretty little cunt gets off on eating cunts…"

"Mmmmrrroopphhh…" Jade moaned out, slowing down and starting to gyrate her hips against the teasing fingers, wishing one of the digits would just gently stroke some of the feelings away. But suddenly the gentle rub was replaced with a sharp shot of pain. "MMMMAAIIGHGGH!"

"I didn't say you could slow down…" Victoria sneered while fighting back a laugh, pushing the beautiful face tighter against herself. Her other hand landed another quick swat, this time aimed right at her clit, earning an even higher pitched cry that vibrated her insides. "And don't talk with your mouth full…"

The pain was sudden and sharp, but the after effect of the hand gliding over her sex brought Jade nothing but immense pleasure and she wanted to scream and cry out for more, and there was even a part of her that wanted to find a way to disobey her 'mistress' and bring more of the strikes. If Tori wanted a fervent fucktoy, then the former mean girl had every intention of making this fantasy happen.

"So obedient, aren't you…" the tanned and pierced young woman smiled down, trying to grind her own hips harder. She was closer than she'd like to admit and telling Jade any of her true feelings might give the goth some kind of power over her, and that wasn't going to happen. "Keep worshipping your mistress' pussy… just like that… and you'll get your reward…"

"Mmrrmmmlllluuugnnhh…" Jade cried out to reverb in the delicious, and truly aggressive canal. Her tongue pushed its own limits, trying to use every trick she could- tying invisible cherry stems, using the vibrations, lapping like a kitten, and Freddie's alphabet trick. She wanted that cum… she needed that cum… The way Tori just manhandled her body, she wanted to show that she was hers, and no other woman could ever claim her body like this again. She had never felt completely at home in the Vega house but in this moment, pressed into the bed, lapping at her delicious sex like a starved animal… it felt pretty close.

"More… more…" Victoria found herself biting her lip, looking back at the mirror and wondering if Tori was still watching them. Fuck, now there's a thought that made her almost blow in an instant- that fucking goodie-two-shoes watching, probably having a heart attack, as she made the love of her life into her own personal bitch. Probably crying and writhing on the ground… what a fucking joke. Jade deserved a lover who would push her and break her like a fucking wave. But if Tori wasn't crumpled on the floor, sobbing like a pained child, she would soon. "Shittt… here it comes, Jade…"

A switch flipped in the pale girl and she felt a rush unlike anything she'd felt in recent memory. Tori… or Victoria… was going to cum and she wanted each and every drop. She needed to have that sweet nectar dancing on her tongue, feeling like she might actually die without it. She held her face tight and let her tongue go into overdrive, lapping and whining for the coming release.

UNNNGHHAAAIIGHHH!" Victoria finally cried out, gripping the dark hair so hard, it might have pulled some out or at the very least caused some bleeding, but neither girl was in a position to care as Jade found her mouth flooded with the sweet girlcum she'd been aching for. It was still just a touch off from the perfection of the usual honey, but it was worth every part of this act. "Drink up, my cum dumpster… I've got more… do you want more, you greedy little set of fuckholes?"

"Mmmhhmmmm…" the pale goddess mewed as she serviced and cleaned her lover, thankful for the gift of her release and the idea that subservience to Vega was so… gratifying made her quiver. And the dirty talk… it could have gone on forever, and really, she would have let it, because it encapsulated every feeling and desire and dark thought she had about herself in this bed today.

"I knew it… but you gotta work for it…" the imposter teased, eyes looking back at the mirror, wondering if this would be the act that pushed the do-gooder out of her mind. Lifting her sex off Jade's face, she let the pale girl breath, and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs wide. "I'm gonna cum like gangbusters soon… and you can have every drop… come here…"

"Yes… mistress…" Jade smirked, happily ready to play the game more and crawled between the spread tan stems, marveling at the barely swollen, but glistening lips. Just the sight of her presenting herself, still dressed in the revealing fishnets made the actress even more eager to serve as her slave. "You look beautiful… may I… may I use my hands?"

"You may…" Victoria, licked her lips, getting her back ready to shift for what she had waiting for the devoted young woman. Jade ran her thumbs over the outer labia and leaned in to kiss the gorgeous sex, when suddenly, that strong hand gripped her head once more. "Your hands can play with my pussy but your slutty little mouth is going lower…"

"T-Victoria…" the pale girl huffed, a little unsure of what was being offered. Tori wasn't a prude, but she didn't seem to be too comfortable with anal attention. Apparently that changed with the makeover as well. It also made things a little more exciting. "You want me to-"

"Tonguefuck my tight little asshole…" Victoria grinned evilly, looking into the slightly worried blue eyes of her prey, while shooting a few looks at the mirror, wondering what her doppelganger might be up to. She arched her back a little and offered her rosebud up to the pale beauty, grabbing her own legs behind the knee and lifting them. "I know you want to… I see it in your eyes… pushing that sweet pink tongue right inside there… rimming your mistress… getting me off… maybe even making me squirt if you're really fucking good…"

"Mmmhhhmmm…" Jade's eyes were focused on the brown hole, not worried or scared really, but feeling like this was the threshold for where Tori wanted to test her. And she would be damned if she was going to get a challenge she couldn't meet. Especially one that seemed this enticing. She leaned her face forward and licked around the puckered ring. It still had some dribbles of her own saliva and Tori's nectar so it was a nice start. Enough to earn the courage to tease her 'mistress.' "You… make me… feel so… dirty…"

"Because you are… now get to it…" she whispered back, giving Jade's head a little push forward, but this time, there was no need to hold her in place. The goth went right to work, licking over the savory flesh that wasn't at all unpleasant. Her fingers teased and massaged her pinkish brown labia, slowly working up to her clit, wanting to time it, and the act of pushing her tongue through the ring for just the right moment. "Mmmmhmm… yessssss… eat my ass… eat it, you dirty fucking slut…"

This was Jade's moment.

"OOOOOHHHH F-FFFUUCCKKKK!" Victoria had to let go of her legs for a moment to grab the sheets, just to keep from flying off the bed. That little bitch, she thought to herself as she felt the dual pleasures striking like two bolts of lightning right to her nerve centers. The intrusion was warm and soft, right into her backdoor and she couldn't stop the flow of moans that were leaking from her throat, but the sudden stroke of her clit kept the sounds from escaping her throat. This was supposed to be a torture… a test… something to last a little while and give her time to enjoy her 'slave' but fuck… Jade was going to get her off in no time. And the truth was… she didn't actually mind. "Don't stop… don't you fucking stop…"

"Luhluhluhluhlll…" Jade flicked her tongue in the tight hole, surprising even herself with how much she was getting into the act. Being the 'dirty submissive slut' that she always liked to call Tori in the midst of their bedroom activities. Somehow it seemed even less applicable now. How could that name be called when she was the one eagerly vibrating her tongue inside the 'forbidden' hole of her lover. Perhaps she owed Tori an apology or two if this was how it felt. Or, if those comments led to this drastic change, this was all the thank you that was needed.

"Unnghh…" The imposter's back arched even further and her free hand rushed to Jade's, gripping her digits and guiding her hands to strum her clit just how she liked it. Just how she would need it treated for as strong a finish as the pale girl deserved. Fast and precise, with two sets of fingers hitting the button like she controlled two sets of limbs, and it was working. Victoria couldn't have predicted going this fast towards her cliff and it was not the slightest of disappointments. "Gonna… explode… Make me… me cum… make me fucking cummmmm…"

Jade was focused, like an animal, and no matter how enticing making this, apparently fallen, angel cum seemed to be when she rode her face, now it seemed trivial compared to the desire to make her truly explode. Her tongue pushed fast and hard through the clenching barrier and let her 'mistress' guide her hands to overwhelm that perfect, pulsing clit.

"AAAAAIIIGGGHHHHFFFFUCCCKKKKKKKERERRRRR!" Victoria's eyes slammed shut and her body turned completely against her, but this time, her selfishness disappeared for just a moment. Jade didn't let up, taking a play from her own book and kept rubbing and attending, and before the tanned intruder even realized, she felt a burst inside and squirted over the pale face beneath her.

To her credit, Jade didn't stop even once she'd gotten her shower, continuously licking up the hole, then the taint, then eagerly cleaning the sex before her, loving the flavor as much as the power that seemed to come from turning the aggressive young woman just as submissive as Tori normally was. She might have never stopped if she didn't feel that all too familiar hand on her head, gripping her hair to pull her upwards.

"That… was pretty impressive…" Victoria grinned, with just an air of disappointment she hoped Jade couldn't pick up on. This encounter was meant to break the pale girl and transfer every feeling she ever had toward her Jadelyn into this all too willing set of fuckholes but Jade… Jade was truly special. "Not sure I've ever had back to back that… ah… quick before… with you… at least…"

"I do what I can Vega…" Jade teased back, leaning in to kiss the dominating Latina, but only grazed her lip as Victoria continued to withhold her simpler affections. "I know you're… doing this thing… but can't we just… enjoy the afterglow, baby?"

"You assume we are done…" The raunchy imposter raised an eyebrow as she locked eyes with Jade once more, slipping off the bed and away from the pale body that seemed to call to her. Sure, the afterglow might be nice, but until the doppelganger of that haughty bitch was begging for mercy, Victoria wasn't finished. Though a little wobbly, she found her footing and simply peered down at Jade, making each of them seem quite a different size than when they started this. "I promised to royally fuck you… and I've yet to even split that pretty little cunt open…"

"So…" Jade flopped onto her back on the bed, caught between the bedroom eyes to bring her lover back on top of her, and the begging glance of someone who needed to rest, "… you want me to get one of my toys and come back or-"

"I got my own this time…" Victoria sneered, grabbing her bag from the corner of the room. A second later, she produced a small harness with two buttons on the front, followed by what had to be one of the attachments- a cherry red silicone dildo just about the size and shape of their shared lover. The tanned beauty slipped the device on quick and tightened it. "Here we go…"

"Shit, Vega… that's…" The former bully was at a complete loss for words as the Latina sauntered back over to her, the massive prick bouncing a little on the belt as she moved, but staying stiff. The image of sweet and lithe Tori Vega with a long thick cock made the pale girl internally squeal as her whole body felt the incoming heat. "…when… where… did you get that?"

"Oh… I have no idea…" she shrugged, seeing the pale body throb before her with overwhelming anticipation. "I just know when and where it's gonna fuck you, Jade…"

If Jade had some response, it disappeared when Victoria climbed onto the bed and moved inside her legs, ready to mount her missionary style. The thicker tip pressed against the pink and swollen sex, begging… or really, demanding entry. Jade's hands moved up Victoria's mesh covered body, and finally realizing that the 'fake' piercings weren't fake at all.

"You are fucking incredible…" the goth whispered, trying to relax and let the naturally tan beauty have her way with her, but no matter how aggressive she got, Jade couldn't forget that this was Tori, the love of her life. "Can't believe I'm saying this… to you, of all people, Vega… but, be… you know… gentle…"

"I can't believe I actually am thinking about it…" Victoria fired back, a fiendish glare in her eyes, wishing she had turned her body over so she could stare into the mirror at what the real Tori would think of her 'twoo wuv' getting railed like the dirty fucking whore she was. "Deep breath…"

"Ok… I will- UNNNGHH!" Jade cried out as she was suddenly impaled by the toy, getting nearly a third of its length inside on the first push. It was abrupt and a little painful to be stretched so wide so fast, but as she stared up at her 'mistress,' she felt little more than an ache as pleasure overtook her. A swift withdrawal and another thrust later, and the Latina was almost buried fully inside. "Ffffuckk… that… that's good, baby…"

"Enough with the baby bullshit…" Victoria huffed as she pushed herself entirely inside the ashen young woman. Her eyes were full of a fire that seemed foreign to the actress and it scared her as much as it aroused her. Building up a pace, the caramel skinned punk growled out her warnings. "I'm your… reckoning today… Jade West… I'm going to fuck you… over… and over… and over… I'm going to take… everything you ever… did to me… and I'm gonna give… it… all… back…"

"Aiighhunnghhh… T-Tor… Victoria…" she moaned back body aching and while the rejection of her pet name was a slap in the face, the idea that Tori would be taking 'vengeance' on her with ecstasy seemed like a journey she was more than willing to take. "F-f-fcuk meeeeee…"

"You like to beg, don't you? Begging to get your insatiable little cunt speared and stretched… because it's the only way you feel whole isn't it?" The Latina was full of fury as she took further control, pressing her hand onto the pale, though currently bright pink, chest of her prey, locking eyes with the brown orbs as she nodded back. "You want to feel something so fucking bad… good… because I'm gonna give it to you…"

"P-please… give… give it to me… Mistress…"

"I'm gonna drill you… until you beg me to stop… and even then I won't…" Victoria moved her hand up to Jade's throat and wrapped her delicate looking fingers around the vulnerable flesh. "I'm gonna set… your cunt… on fire… You will cum… again… and again… and again… until I decide… me… that we are done… so I hope… you didn't have… plans tonight…"

"UUNNGHHHH!" Jade screamed out as the mighty rod pressed deep inside her with a force and fury that even the Beast would be careful with. But it only made the mean girl want it more. "Keep… going… til… I… can't… walk…"

"I'm not gonna stop there, you desperate piece of fucktrash…" the mirrored aspiring pop star roared as she tightened her grip on Jade's throat. "Fuck walking… shaking those tits and ass at everyone you meet… I'm going to destroy you so bad, you won't be able to sit down, talk, let alone walk."

"Ungh. Ungh. Ungh. Unghhhh…" Jade's mouth was frozen, as if hearing the 'prophecy' brought it to life. She couldn't speak words, only sounds as she was invaded and pounded over and over. Her legs wrapped around the invading hips but there was such focus and force, and so much sweat building on both of them, that it was hard to lock in. This wasn't surprising anymore… the way Tori was acting was completely inconceivable, verging on impossible. It should have scared her… made her cry, being talked to like that… but she knew deep inside that this… this would be her penance… and from this, she would be reborn, not as Tori's dom, but as her equal. "All… unnghhh… yours…"

"Tell me something… I don't know…" she spit back, leaning in and taking a bite of Jade's lower lip, just short of drawing blood but the sudden and intense pain let her mind go somewhere else than the feeling of being impaled, filled to capacity, then feeling the toy withdraw, striking each and every nerve ending like a match. "You were mine the moment you stepped in this room. You were mine the moment you looked in my eyes. You've been mine since the start, and it's about goddamn time you shut the fuck up and realized who the fuck is in charge here!"

Before Jade could react, Victoria's hand moved from her throat to slap her breasts, and it was hard. A hot sting flowed through her body. She was pretty sure one of the nails grazed her nipple and it hurt. But again, it was exactly the kind of pain she needed to stay in the moment, and pledge herself to this new Tori Vega. Maybe they weren't equals after all. Maybe Vega was her mistress since the day they met.

"Take it…" Victoria grunted, thrusting her faux cock inside the aspiring actress, driving deep and hard, not going too fast, but never letting up with her brisk pace. There was barely time for Jade to take a full breath at her emptiness before she was flush with Victoria's mound, filled to the brim. "Take that big fucking dick…"

They didn't need words. The punk rock 'twin' had seen to that with her last statement, pushing any desire to speak from Jade's lips. Nothing but mews and moans escaped her throat, pleading for more, while her body begged for mercy. Even through the toy, she could feel Jade tightening up, contracting around it. She was going to cum at any moment, but that just wouldn't do for the domineering doppelganger.

"You don't cum… not until I say so…" she growled out, eyes meeting the fluttering blue ones of her partner, though their equality was still up for debate. "That needy little cunt of yours wants to surrender… wants to explode… it will when I say… got it…"

"Uh huhhh…" Jade nodded, biting her lip as her body fought bravely against the new orders. Victoria was merciless. What she was doing was torture, and it hurt… but no matter how bad the pain was, the pleasure always remained just two steps ahead and she wanted more of both. "G-got it…"

"Fuck, it's so hot… seeing you so weak… powerless…" Victoria purred, dropping some of the hostility, and moving right into the taunting, no doubt to make it even harder for Jade to resist. Her gripping hand moved south toward the swaying and jiggling breasts beneath her. Her hand squeezed and kneaded the flesh like it was dough, again straddling the lines of pleasure and pain as she sawed in and out, making sure the shaft drug across her clit. "On your back… begging for mercy… these big… gorgeous tits splayed out… pressed into my hand… fucking you into this bed… I wonder… will it break before we're through… or will you?"

"Unnnghhheeeiighh… I… I…" the goth couldn't speak full sentences. It was so deep and driving so hard that she could hardly breathe. Thank god she let go of my throat, she thought to herself, pressed further into the mattress, or I couldn't breathe at all. "P-p-please… please let me…"

"Tell me something…" the dominant Latina moved just an inch away from Jade's face once more. "Who fucks you better? Me… or that weak Tori Vega you came here to see?"

"Y-y-you're both…" she started but Victoria's hand shot to her throat and gritted her teeth as she stared into the frightened blue orbs that watered with tears.

"Answer the fucking question…" Victoria repeated, driving even harder into the weakened actress. "Sweet little Tori Vega who dotes on you and is so goody goody… or me, Victoria… your mistress? Tell me… and you can come… me… or her?"

"Unnghhheee…" Jade whimpered, feeling Victoria's other hand moving over her clit. After today, the answer was clear, but somehow saying it out loud felt wrong… like she was actually cheating on Tori. That by admitting this, she would lose the 'Vega' she fell in love with. As sudden spark of pain as her button was flicked snapped her out of that fear and she cried out, "YOU!"

"Me? What do I do?" Victoria grinned from ear to ear as she looked back at the mirror, hoping that Tori could hear as well as she could see. "Say it!"

"You fuck me!" Jade screamed, writhing, ready to cum, but already willing to wait until she was given the go ahead. "You fuck my slutty little cunt better than she ever could!"

"That's my desperate bitch…" the Latina relaxed, using her lower hand to press on the bottom of the toy, where it connected with the belt. "Here's your reward…"

"UNNNNGHHHHH" Jade felt the ropes that seemed to bind her soul to her body snap just as she felt a strong buzz deep inside her. A vibrator… her brain got off before it shut down with a flash of white. The pulsating shaft slowed down and she could feel the way it buzzed her insides and if she thought that the internal nerves couldn't be better sated, she thought wrong. They set off mini fires in her body, her limbs flailing like a puppet with her strings cut. And best of all, she felt a kiss.

The dominating teen pressed her lips to Jade's, shoving her tongue in and savoring the moment. She'd conquered the mighty Jade and made her admit that Tori was better off on that side of the mirror, whether she truly realized it or not. Jade's breath tasted of her own sex of course, but Victoria didn't mind as the vanilla and mint of the actress began to shine through, lips quivering in the kiss and clearly wanting, even if her brain couldn't make the words come out.

"Are we done?" Victoria whispered, pressing her forehead to Jade's feeling her sweat and the throbbing behind her skin. "Have you had enough?"

"Only… if you… say I have…" Jade uttered, trying to find her bearings, slowly reminded that she was at the mercy of a powerful force calling herself Victoria Vega, and no matter how her body and core screamed for a break, one look at the powerful Latina and she knew where her place was. "Are we done… Mistress?"

"Jesus fucking Christ that's hot…" she laughed, planting soft kisses along Jade's shivering jawline. "I've got something… in mind for you… assuming you want it bad enough…"

"For you… anything…" the goth repeated back, unaware until this very moment that she was still being penetrated. "Anything…"

"That's such a good submissive whore…" Victoria teased, slowly pulling out of the tight, and still clenching sex, and as both the thickness and the vibrations disappeared, Jade wondered if she'd ever felt so empty in her life. Victoria rolled off the bed and moved toward the bag again. While Jade was curious last time, now the pale goddess lay motionless on the bed, just staring at the ceiling as she attempted to move every part to make sure she wasn't dead. Victoria grabbed ball, as far as Jade could tell and placed it on the night stand, then she slipped her hand back inside and grabbed another dildo, but this time a smaller one, about the size of the tool that Sam and Cat once shared. "You know what I want, Jade?"

"Oh… ah…" The near delirious 'mean girl' cocked her pierced eyebrow and smirked, licking her lips as she saw the toys in her presumable lover's hands. She turned around and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her full ass, complete with the skin indentions from being pressed against the bedsheets, back at the dark brunette. "You want… my ass…"

"Clever girl… and here I thought I fucked those brains out. Guess I'll have to try harder…" Victoria spared a moment to grab a small bottle of lubricant and coat the toy as she approached the bed once more, attaching on top of the much larger member. The tanned mirror inhibitor then drizzled a little on the deceptively plump posterior of her opposite's 'frenemy', coating the rosebud. Fully prepped, the domineering doppelganger climbed aboard the bed once more, getting in position. "You may… want to find something to bite down on…"

"I don't … I… wait…" Jade started when she felt two very different kinds of protrusions behind her. "You're gonna use… both?"

"You mean you don't want me to take your pussy and your asshole at once?" Victoria taunted, pressing the toys against her holes. The larger member made use of the incredible elasticity of the pale girl's dripping sex, getting a couple inches in before the smaller toy met her rosebud, pushing a little more with every second. "You get to be double penetrated, Jade… I bet you've fantasized about that, haven't you? The idea of having dicks in every hole… even one down that slutty little throat to make you nice and airtight. That's the whore in you… aching for dicks, no matter the owners, running a train on you… taking each and every hole until you are more cum than human…"

"AAIIGGHHH! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCCKKK!" Jade wailed out as Victoria's thrusts finally pushed through the barrier and sunk deep into both of her holes. It didn't hurt much at all but the fullness… the feeling that the thin layer of flesh separated the invasions, filling her up and pushing her to the physical limit in their depth. She clawed at the bedding for stability with the sheer force the brunette was pushing into her, causing her to surge forward. "They… I… Aiiighhhhuunnghh…"

"Yeah… I call this combo 'Amnesia…'" the tanned torturer smirked, watching the reflection in the mirror. Turning the vibration back on in the large member, her hands moving along the pale sides and up to cup the hanging fruits of her chest. Her hands squeezed them, as if they held some juice or milk… or given Jade's nature, the nectar of the gods, but all Victoria received was pleasure and pain-laden howls. "So good… so deep… and capable of fucking you so good, you won't remember anyone else…"

"UNNghhhaaAIIIIiigghh!" Jade's voice cracked, already overworked, and her throat was becoming raw, her breath short and her focus straying as the sheer pleasure coursing through her, flooded her already weakened brain. Freddie had never done anything like this to her before. Because he would never give you more than you could handle, she repeated back to herself in her mind. Her ability to communicate was shot, her body used, abused, filled, and fucked, and Vega had shown no more than a second of weakness. It truly wasn't fair. "GGGGggggoooddddddd…"

Anal was still something that was mostly a no-go for her and Freddie, able to only after a lot of prep, lube, and there was no other person she wanted to share that feeling with. Now, she was made a liar. The new toy wasn't remotely as big, and its ridges stroked her highly sensitive nerves, both holes desperate to squeeze and milk the invaders. Her mind drifted into a fantasy as Victoria found her rhythm, imagining Freddie under her, filling her hole, Tori behind her, using this new toy, and Sam… the blonde could feed her with either her sex or another toy. And then they would swap… every few minutes… running a train on her, just like her 'mistress' said.

"Look into the fucking mirror, slut… look at how I'm using you… pounding your tight little holes with toys, getting your body nice and fucked in…" Victoria taunted, as one of her hands moved up to the back of Jade's neck, fingers gripping hair once more, grabbing tight and using it as a rein to control the action. "Look at how much you fucking love getting used like this… Dripping on these sheets… body shaking with every thrust… eyes drooping, mouth wide, drooling as your tongue wags… like a fucking dog, Jade… that's all you are… an animal that just lives to be stuffed… mounted… in your own way… bet you wish I had a real cock... something warm and thick with balls so full I could hardly stand… and after I fucked you… and fucked you good… I would fill you up… inject load after load into your cunt and your ass until you were at capacity…"

"Fffffuucccckkk! I… I'm…" Jade cried out as her body gave out on her, but Victoria was fast enough to pull her back against her chest as the pale woman came all over the toys. The new angle caused a very different feeling inside both holes and she could swear she was coming all over again, the electronic shaft humming against her already swollen and painfully hypersensitive clit. "I… I can't ssssstop… I can't stop c-c-c-cumming!"

"And you never even fucking asked…" Victoria snarled, gripping her neck tighter, wondering what more she could do to punish the clearly broken teen. "Getting tired of listening to your whining…"

She pulls back with an audible pop, and an oozing slurp, earning yet another moan, seeing the abandonment crossing Jade's twitching face as her body slumped to the bed, ass still in the air with her holes on display. The goth watched as Victoria reached over and grabbed the ball and turned to stare at her through the mirror, almost as if she was staring at someone else as well.

"Now… here's what will make your constant bitching more palatable…" Victoria returned a few moments later, lifting Jade's head up to look forward so she could slip a ball-gag into her mouth then pull the straps back over her cheeks and fasten it behind the base of her skull, tucking her fingers in to make sure it was tight, but just loose enough that she could grip it if she needed to hold onto the spasming actress. "You made a big mess on my toys… and didn't even think to beg me before you covered them in that slutty cum of yours…"

"MMMRRRPPHHMHMMMM!" Jade cried out but it was no use. Screaming and crying for mercy were no longer options, or at least options that could amount to anything. With the gag in, Victoria could do unspeakable things to her and no one could ever be the wiser. So why did that make her so much wetter.

"So where… was… I? Oh yeah…" Victoria started and Jade could do little more than feel the shift of the weight, followed by the tips of the toys at her holes, and in a second, she was fully invaded and the tan beauty sheathed entirely inside both holes. "I was fucking perfect Jade West in her slutty fucking holes…"

Jade's eyes were failing her but she could swear there was something in Vega's hands and it wasn't until she started speaking again that she realized why the item seemed so familiar.

"Here we are… in front of a mirror…" Victoria began, holding the phone in front of her face, pointed at their pairing, "… in my own personal room… and as you can see, I've got Jade right here… sweating, naked, barely conscious… and what am I doing to you, Jade?"

"MMMMMRRRPPHHHMMM!" the aspiring actress went wild, bucking and fighting, knowing that if this got out… a sex tape… with a girl… doing the intense shit they were doing… her chance at a career was gone. Forever. "PPPHHRRRMMRRMHHMMM!"

"Sorry folks… I guess that ball gag really makes it hard to hear her…" the cackling Latina grinned as she turned the camera around and placed it in front of Jade's face, clearing her throat as if she was going to do some kind of imitation. "Maybe I can translate those noises… 'I'm the big bad Jade West and I'm a total bitch… I'm especially a bitch for Tori who currently has two dicks inside me' 'Oh really, Jade… that's crazy…' 'Yeah… a big fucking vibrating cock stretching out my slutty pussy and another dick fucking my ass like she owns it… because she does!'"

"MMMMMMRRRPPHHEEEMMM!" the submissive actress was bucking hard, but it only made Victoria more aggressive, smacking her ass before she brought the phone back up to her own face and switched the camera around. Her thrusting increased and the surprisingly strong Vega was keeping her locked up and so completely defeated.

"Yeah… I wish I could really feel these holes squeezing me tight… but I know that having a motor has its advantages…" Victoria moved the camera back to Jade's face as she turned on the smaller dildo's vibration, and she couldn't stop laughing as Jade's mouth contorted and her body moved to autopilot, instantly cumming. "I'd say she likes it. 'Yeah, I'm a total anal whore.' That's bold to admit Jadey… 'I just wish someone with a big fucking dick could fuck my mouth… since I can't speak anymore anyway…'I bet we could find someone to fuck your mouth… maybe a lot of people… come on over everyone... and drill this 'fucked-stupid' look off her face…"

"TRRRIIIPPPHHMHMMM!"

"Oh calm down…" The tanned beauty tossed the phone across the room. "I'm not gonna actually post it. At least… not anywhere else…"

Jade was about to explode with anger, and she was seething with rage, but there was like a switch in her brain that kept her from moving. A little voice that whispered in her head 'If Vega wants to show you off, she deserves to…' and the mere idea that a part of her would be ok with those images getting out made her cry. But it was getting harder and harder to think.

"I won't share the video…" Victoria grinned, gripping the back of Jade's head once more and making her lock eyes with the mirror. "But could you imagine if I did… all of your friends… they would see you for what you really are… all those guys that would kill to see your perfect fucking tits could waste away jerking to infinity at them. Sure… you'd likely lose some credibility… you don't need credibility in porn… and we both know that's where you'd shine…"

The goth would never admit it but the thought turned her on, and going into porn where men, and women, could rub one out to her body and raw sex appeal. For the world to be in awe as someone like her got fucked in front of their very eyes. But only a couple people could work with her… she wouldn't let another man have her besides Freddie… and he certainly had the dick for porn at least.

"I see the wheels turning…" The taunts continued as she picked up the pace, both of Jade's holes fucked and filled and vibrated at such a degree that orgasms came and went. Over and over and over. Her pale ass becoming bright pink from the constant and heavy attention. "You want and need the attention… I knew you were a whore… but you surprise me…"

Time passed and Jade's eyelids fluttered and eyes rolled back into her head, the rough and overwhelming pleasurable sensation just too much even for her body. She was practically limp, her cheek pressed into the bed with her ass up for Tori's doppelganger to pound her love canal. Her brain was becoming frazzled, trying to beg for her to stop as she was beyond done physically, mentally and emotionally, but all she could do was grunt and moan into the ball gag.

"Nine… or maybe ten by my count…" Victoria smirked as she thrust away, ignoring the strain in her muscles, her heart thumping in her chest and her breathing labored. She was just thrilled beyond words that she got to enjoy such a sexpot, and it being a version of Jadelyn made it all the better, apparently breaking even this version of her snooty nemesis. She thrust into a half a dozen more times before she withdrew, both toys standing proudly as the pink body before her fell limp like a ragdoll. "Turn around."

"Unnnghhh…" she moaned, words still proving a little difficult for her to manage, even if the gag was gone. In a second, Victoria had freed her from it, and her jaw could not have been more grateful. "Thank…"

"No thanks necessary… I asked you to turn around because we aren't done…" Once again Jade's eyes went wide as her body just shuddered. If a breeze blew through the room, it might have knocked the poor girl over. But Victoria cupped the bright pink cheek and looked into the gorgeous blue orbs, feigning sincerity before her dark side rose up. "Oh, princess… either start sucking these clean of the mess you made like the dirty fucking slut you are… or I'll grab your head and start fucking that pretty little face with both… like the fucktoy you so desperately want to be…"

"Mmmmmerrrbbbuutttooorrrriii…" she groaned, language dissipated into grunts from her chapped and swollen lips. "T-tt-tttired…"

"Later then…" Victoria settled herself back against the headboard, and slipped the belt off, turning off and chucking the toys. "But all that crying and screaming and cumming and begging… it got me all sticky… how about you fix that… and then you can rest?"

The dark haired girl whose highlights now blending into the mess of hair that stuck to the sweat and dried releases that covered her formerly pale, and now bright pink and red, cheeks. There was no fight and there was no fear in her glassy blue eyes. Victoria looked upon the broken young woman and smiled, encouraging her supple lips to kiss upon the netherlips that required her attention. Her jaw and tongue were tired, but Jade couldn't help herself but taste the gorgeous brownish pink sex before her. She tasted herself and Vega and it made it all worth while.

"Unnghh… just… just wow… I…" Lost in a complete fog after only a couple minutes of cleaning, Jade could barely focus her eyes, looking glassy with her eyelids fluttering, a grin painted on her glistening face as tears of joy and excitement started to form at the corners of her eyes. She was barely able to mutter out, "I love you… this... this was… the… Best… sex… ever…"

"I know…" Victoria said, staring right into the mirror and letting out a yawn, beyond pleased with herself.

* * *

"No… No… nononononono NOOO!" While only a few feet away, there was an immeasurable distance between Jade and her true lover, who was now crying for a very different reason. Tori's eyes went wide at hearing her love's words, not believing that the dark twisted version of herself could give the Gothic teen better sex than her. Better loving. It felt like a blade directly into her heart then twisted to worsen the wound. She heaved for breath as she was so emotionally caught up, it was constricting her breathing. "She doesn't… you don't… no one should be saying that… saying any of these things… You're… you're supposed to love me… ME!"

Tori's heart was shredded as she felt the whirlwind of emotion from disgust and feeling dirty to anger at Jade not figuring out it wasn't her to sheer rage at her counterpart for taking advantage of Jade in that manner. She was equal parts wanting to curl up in a ball and completely break down to wanting to tear the girl apart with her bare hands.

"I have to… I have to get out of here…" The usually cheerful brunette listlessly paced about the room in a fit of rage that would have put many of her friends into a sense of abject fear that would give Jade a run for her money. "I have to get home… have to be… have to make this right…"

She probably would have remained in that state and threatening to pop a blood vessel in her head or give her a heart attack if now for the door to the room being flung open.

"Ohmygod!" Tori snapped around to see the room's entryway and the new arrival standing up with a start to face whoever was entering. Her eyes went wide at seeing the twisted, but unmistakable image of her other love. "You…"

It was Freddie. At least, the world she was trapped in's version of Freddie. He looked just as 'alien' to her as her double had, with the exact same style. He had very short hair to the point of nearly shaved bald, had a piercing in his lip for a lip ring and wore a tight dirty tee shirt that clung to his muscular chest and arms with a pair of raggedy jeans that had seen better days. She spotted a few tribal tattoos on the left side of his neck and a few others running up the side of his right arm.

"Me? Yeah, it's fucking me… You expecting one of your other men to come to MY fucking apartment?" As she tried to process his appearance, he barked at her, glancing up and down her body with a look of disgust in his eyes, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck are you dressed like that? I told you specifically how you were to look when I got home!"

"I… I…" Tori's jaw remained slacked, unable to form a response. The hesitation seemed to enrage the mirror image of Freddie, causing him to charge at her with a fire in his eyes. "Don't hurt me!"

* * *

 **And so we meet Mirror/Freddie next time... so that should be fun. I won't make promises for when this will update again, but I do plan on something posting again before the end of the month. I hope everyone liked this, and if you hated the dark and rough bits, stick with me because we will see things change as things progress. And for those that liked those parts, there's plenty more coming as well. Fun for everyone I say. So let me know with a review and don't hold back. Thank you so much for reading as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert generic excuse for what kept this from getting done faster, but rest assured that before KTR3 continues, Mirror will be completed. This picks up right where part two ended, with a very angry alt-Freddie lunging at our lost heroine as she is recovering from seeing her doppelganger overtake Jade. All in all... not the best time to be Tori right now. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You know goddamn well what happens when you disobey me…" the mirror version of Freddie growled, pressing Tori's shivering body against the bookcase with a hand around her throat. "And now you gonna stand there and whimper? 'Pwease done huwt meeeee!'"

"I… I'm not…"

"Not on your fucking knees, ready for my cock? Yeah, I fucking noticed…" he mocked her further and just stared into her eyes for another moment before letting his eyes wander down her body, anger visibly dissipating into something more of curiosity. "So you wanted to surprise me, huh?"

"I…" Tori stammered, spotting the look in his eyes and the way his jaw clenched. This was going to turn into something very different and she was scared what could happen. If the evil version of her just jumped Jade in seconds, it only made sense this Freddie would be the same way. Maybe even if she wasn't the most willing. So she had to just try and roll with it. "Yeah… yeah, I ah… I had this idea… and I wanted to… you know… surprise you…"

"See… that's really funny…" he grinned and a chill shot down her spine as he pulled her away from the bookshelf, his fingers sliding down her neck to the tie, turning it into a makeshift leash to lead her around the room. She only broke eye contact for a moment and was punished with his hand flying back up to her throat and being led backwards, as he taunted her. "Because you know I fucking hate surprises. I expected you, in the fishnet shit, like I told you…"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just what? Forgot? Chose to just ignore me?" He backed her up until the tanned legs pressed against the bed and ripped her buttoned top open sending the tiny plastic pieces all over the room. "I been working all fucking morning, and you know how much I want that mouth when I get home… want my fucking cocksleeve ready for me…"

"Of course… I can… I will…"

"Nah… seeing this fucking picnic blanket looking bullshit you got on got me soft. But I since you've been forgetful, maybe I should be too…" Without warning, he shoved her on the mattress, where she bounced for a second, while his hand gripped her wrist tightly and Tori could barely blink before he had cuffed her and gotten the other end on the radiator bar. "Maybe I can just forget you for a little while. Forget that I have a girl. Maybe go out and find someone who will remember me…"

"Let me go! Undo this, Freddie!" Tori shouted kicking her legs that he easily dodged, but moved back toward her and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. Before she could utter a sound, his hand was wrapped around her throat again, much tighter this time.

"Don't you EVER fucking use that name!" his eyes were so much scarier than anything Tori had ever witnessed. As he climbed on the bed, straddling her midsection, blood vessels popped from his exposed forehead as the nostrils flared like a bull. "It's Fred you retarded cunt! Not Fredrick. Not Fredward. And certainly not Freddie…"

Tori tried to speak but nothing was coming out, and air wasn't getting in, and she had never been so terrified, staring up at the man she loved, warped, and ready to kill her. Her prayers for death when she saw Jade and Victoria finally coming true.

"You're not worth it…" he finally shook his head, pushing down hard once more before bouncing back onto his feet. "Just a set of fuckholes anyway. A breathing sex toy. That's all you are… all you'll ever be…"

The brunette just cried, shivered, and whimpered against the bed which seemed to release its sex and drug fumes with every movement. This wasn't a nightmare. This wasn't just some bad dream that she could wake up from. This felt real and there was no escape. Her self-pity caused her body to tense up as she shifted into a fetal position. She might have remained there, lost in thought had she not felt a sharp sudden pain of being hit in the head with something.

"In case you have to 'go'…" he growled, Tori blinking several times to realize it was a trash can, and then realize exactly what he meant by 'go'. "I get wallowing in your own piss and shit might be what you deserve but I will fucking kill you if you make a mess of my bed…"

Tori just gawked back at him, eyes welling up with tears and he just stared at her, and for a moment, she thought she saw it. The tiniest moment that he thought she was someone else, and perhaps he could be helpful. The idea he could be anything but the noble Freddie was something she still couldn't fathom.

"Get yourself together by the time I get back… whenever that is…" Fred muttered as he shut down any hope that he could be accommodating for the horrified young woman. His teeth gritted as he started closing the door behind him. "Or else…"

And just like that, he was gone and Tori was left all alone in this hellish topsy-turvy world that the doppelganger had left her in. Trapped on the bed, the reeking scent of pot and the familiar but somehow different sex fumes that now filled the air even more.

Tori lay on the bed, stretching her arm gently, wondering how long it was going to actually be before he set her free. Stay calm, she repeated to herself over and over in her mind, but outside of her breathing slowing, it wasn't doing much to help her situation.

So she wept.

And before long, she was asleep. Dreams of her real life where this never happened and she was safely with her loves, holding her… touching her… the right way… no words needed in the sweet embrace. She could have dreamed forever, had she not been startled by a door opening and hearing Freddie's voice.

She clenched her eyes, waiting for the evil twin to bust in the room and hurt her… but the sound was coming from something a touch more distant. And it wasn't the doppelganger. It was the real thing.

It was also coming from the other side of the mirror.

* * *

The door to Tori's bedroom opened, and the brunette secret doppelganger entered, leading Freddie by the hand with a devious smile on her face, and almost nothing else on. Jade trailed behind them in a large t-shirt that reached just past her bare, sore, ass and her hair still a bit disheveled from her 'session' with Victoria, but her face had been washed cleaned of makeup, making her look even paler than normal. She wore an almost vacant look in her eyes, still apparently overwhelmed with the experience emotionally and physically.

Until Freddie arrived, Jade could do little more than lay on the bed, still, covered from head to toe with sweat, cum, and saliva, unable to move to shower, or even get herself cleaned up. Whatever had possessed Tori to become… this 'Victoria' was almost supernatural. Vega was always the first to tap out when it came to the stamina game, unable to keep up with how she and Freddie would keep themselves pushing for longer and more intense sex, but today… that all changed. In fact, she wasn't sure she could ever go back to seeing Tori as just Tori. Now she was… _Victoria._

"Now that we are here, away from all the prying eyes… save for the ones that matter…" Victoria smirked at the mirror, then turned to face him, putting her hands to rest on his muscular chest and whisper in a low, seductive tone, "I'm going to be your little plaything tonight… and I don't want you to hold back at all… Do you understand? I don't want you to restrain yourself… I want you to use me to your heart's content…"

"Tori-"

"It's Victoria… from now on…" Her hands moved down his chest and palmed down over his crotch, trying to rub him through his jeans. "Do you understand what I'm asking you? I want you to cut loose with me… I have nowhere to be for the next couple days… I want you to let out the Animal tonight… the Beast…"

"Oh… oh wow…" The turn of phrase caught him off guard just a little, but with how aggressive she was acting and apparently how much she wore Jade out, that was the least of his concern. He quickly started hardening in his jeans and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. He brought his lips to her left ear and growled a bit, "Is that so?"

"Babe…" He doesn't wait for an answer, glancing over his shoulder to Jade and asked, "Do you want this?"

"Baby…" Jade weakly smiled, her expression and overall posture showing how drained her body still felt, and answered, "Yes… but I need to rest for a bit… I can just… enjoy watching…"

"Good… an audience really, _really_ turns me on… and… you don't know how bad I want this… how dirty I am… how dirty I got making Jade so dirty… mmm…" Victoria teased, licking her lips and looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes as her hand continued stroking him through his pants, every syllable dripping with desire and need. "I made her so dirty, baby… working her body… making her squirt so hard… soaking everywhere… mmm… enjoying every drop of her… licking up the sweat then… mmm… just pounding her over and over again… aaahhh… until I practically broke her…"

"Wow, I guess I don't have to imagine… what you did to Jade to leave her like that…" he softly growled, moving a hand up to her throat while his left hand gripped her hand pressed against his rod and moved it over to aggressively massage her plump right ass cheek. "…but I think I really need to punish you for doing that to her… wearing her out so much she can't join in…"

"Punish me…" she mutters, grinding her naked sex against his pants. "Punish me… and I'll tell you… I'll give all the details… of what I did to your love… how I broke her…"

"Breaking things that aren't yours?" He trails his hand down her throat to her neckline, letting his fingers play with a little pressure. "Bad, bad girl…"

"I couldn't help myself… sir…" Victoria betrayed her punk look with an innocent tone, batting her eyes as she stared into his. "She was so pretty and pale and every inch of her was so sexy… I'm sure you understand… I had to have her… I had to fuck her brains out…"

"So… tell me…" He glanced back over at Jade, seeing she had gotten comfortable in a seat, slipping a hand between her legs and carefully brushing her fingertips over her still sore and swollen petals. His hand gripped her neck a little tighter, and really squeezed Victoria's ass before a sudden spank. "How did you turn the strongest woman I know… into this?"

"It was so fucking easy…" she hissed, looking between Jade and the mirror where she knew Tori had to be watching. "First… I kissed her… then she practically begged for my fingers to take care of her needs… then my mouth… then… I taught her where she belongs… and I fucked her… and once I got my toys, I fucking destroyed her… filled those holes so good… mouth… pussy… especially that fat ass… and made her clean up after herself... and she was all too happy to do it…"

"You really are someone else, Victoria…" He dipped his head down and started kissing up and down her neck, groaning against it between kisses. The former tech producer's right hand aggressively squeezed and massaged her right ass cheek while his mouth sucked on her swan like neck occasionally as he moved down it, popping his lips off the tanned flesh before he could leave any marks and growled a little louder. "I can't wait… to give you what you deserve…"

"Then…" she leaned in and licked his earlobe, "… what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Without a word, Freddie pulled his right hand back and gave the left ass cheek a nice, hard slap.

"Shit, that's good…" she cooed against his body, grinding harder against his straining, covered, cock, and was rewarded with some grinding of his own and even more aggressive smacks against her flesh. "Mmm… I know you love my… mmmm… oh God… tight ass… You know how great… uuuggghh… it is… and I know you… want to fuck it… so badly… I know you've been wanting to do it forever…"

"Mmmm…" Freddie growled as he kissed and softly ran his teen hands through her hair, pulling a little to maintain that sense of control. "Your body… is amazing…"

"Wait until you feel it squeeze you…" Victoria teased, grabbing his spanking hand and pressing it against her ass and letting his fingers run over her puckered hole. "Hot and so much tighter than Jade's could ever be… perfect place to just cum… over… and over… and over…"

"Fuck, Tori… Victoria…" he quickly corrected himself, the Beast disappearing for a moment as he considered what this meant. Jade struggled to take him and that was with training and a lot of lube and she couldn't last long… there was no way, he told himself, that Tori could handle that type of attention. "You shouldn't tease me…"

"No teasing… sir…" Victoria bit the air between them. "I know what I want and I know what you want… I think it's time you just admitted to yourself your truth… you aren't that selfless… and take what you want for once…"

"Well, I…" He cocked an eyebrow and pulled back his head to meet her gaze, his consciousness reasserting back a bit of control. "I do know what I want… but knowing the limits of my loves is… is important…"

"And I say _fuck_ the limits…" Victoria pulled away and grabbed the front of his pants, tented out quite noticeably. "Stop being a fucking pussy and just take what you want. Like how I'm going to take your cock… I'm going to pull it out, devour it… shove it down my throat and suck every damn inch of it…"

Not caring for what his response might be, Victoria turned him in place and gave his chest a quick shove to push him to sit on the bed. She knelt down in front of him and finished undoing his belt then popping the button to his jeans. She pulled down the zipper then hooked her fingers over the waistband of his jeans and boxers and starts tugging on them.

"Can't say I hate the zeal…" He pressed his palms onto the bed and lifted up a little, allowing her to pull the garments down his legs and down to his ankles. "I love this attitude you've got…"

"Not attitude when I can back my shit up…" She palmed over his inner thighs and pressed on them to part them a little bit then dipped her head down to slurp up his nearly inflated shaft. She moaned, suckling around it and swiping her tongue back and forth across the underside. "Mmmmrhhhmmm…"

"Shitttt… that's good…" he groaned, semi-consciously placing his hands on the back of her bouncing brown hair. Head from Tori was always very sensual. Even when she was aggressive, it still came across as a very reverent activity. This… this was the usually sweet girl taking what she wanted, treating him as an equal in action, much like how Jade was outside the bedroom. It was strange… but far from a bad thing. "Oh Goddddammn…"

"GLUGLUGLUGLGUUUUGGHHH!" Victoria moaned as she serviced him, thrusting her face against his rod, eyes moving back and forth between Freddie and the mirror, hoping her demure version was watching. Impaling her face over and over, she increased her vocals and speed, his crown quickly starting to bash the back of her throat and try to lodge in it. "UNGHUNGUNGUNGUNGUNGUNGGHHHHH!"

It was hard to take his eyes off Tori… or Victoria… whatever she called herself, but Freddie had to. Just a few feet away, Jade was spreading her legs wide on the chair and just rubbing herself up and down with her left hand, and sucking her right fingers, her eyes fluttering, imagining being in the brunette's position, no matter how many times she had been before. Victoria may have oozed sex and drove his primal side wild, but his heart still beat so much harder for the weak pale girl.

"I see…" he managed, taking a few deep breaths as Tori's eyes focused in on his, desperate to take his whole length as well as his attention, "…someone… has been… working on her… throat…"

"Mmmhhhmmm…" she moaned and pulled off the fleshstick with a loud pop. "That's nothing… I can show you what my throat is really built for…"

She took him back into her mouth and practically plunged her face down into his lap, taking his considerable length and girth into her mouth and a bit in her throat. She moaned and groaned, showing surprisingly little resistance even if her cheeks began to flush a bit. She bobbed a few times, slobbering all over his shaft and wedging his crown deep into her throat then pulling out with a pop and huffing for breath. She licked her lips of the drool, looking up at him with a wicked smile then stood up.

Victoria turned and sat beside him for a moment then pushed back with her palms to scoot back and lay onto the bed. She quickly turned herself around to lay back and look up at him for a moment, winking at him then sliding a little more to let her head hang off the edge of the bed. "What are you waiting for? I want you to fuck my throat."

Not one to argue, Freddie moved closer as the wild brunette hung her head off the edge, opening her mouth, stuck her tongue out and made an 'aaaahh' sound.

Freddie was surprised by the aggressive invitation, but her eagerness was certainly a turn on for him. He stood up and pulled his shoes off then jeans off and tossed them to the side. Gripping his shaft and stroking himself, working in her saliva, he kept himself stimulated and hard until he was ready and lined his crown up with her mouth. He slipped the mushroom head between her lips and into her mouth, gripping her left shoulder while the right hand cupped under the back of her neck for support.

"Jesus…" He slowly pushed inside, letting her take it inch by inch, despite her moaning and groaning of impatience, grabbing onto his ass and pushing him to shove it completely inside. "Let me… enjoy this… angle… shittttt…"

He pushed in deep, seeing her throat bulge a little bit as she took his thick, long shaft, causing a very animalistic groan to escape his throat while she whimpered and mewed, sloppily sucking as she opened her oral cavity for him.

"Gunnnghghhh!" Victoria reaches around with her left hand to squeeze his left ass cheek while her right hand picked up massaging his heavy balls hanging just short of her forehead.

"Oh shittttttt… I think… I think I'm getting close…" Freddie groaned with the added stimulation, tightening is grip on her breasts, adding a pinch on her nipples, knowing the pain might help her as well, and pumping a bit more to work her throat until he pushed to the hilt and shivered.

Victoria just sucked harder and squeezed tighter, making it abundantly clear that when he blew, she would capture every bit in her gullet. A sudden finger pressing against his taint shocked him enough to trigger a very different feeling release.

"F-f-fucckkk…" He growled, clenching his eyes shut as she made him fire right down her throat, one, two, three powerful spurts then a fourth and fifth on that she eagerly swallowed down with a gurgling sound.

Freddie growls, pulling back until his shaft is free of her mouth with her teeth gently scraping over his girth and over his crown, causing him to leak just a little more on her eager tongue. He grabbed his shaft and gently stroked it a few more times to some lingering pleasure, unable to take his eyes off the indescribable brunette.

"So fucking good…" Victoria swallowed a few times, fiery eyes locked on his, licking her lips with a growing grin, and taking a few breaths before she sat up and spun in place. She turned to sit in front of him, spreading her legs and grabbing the soles of her feet. She winked at him and licks her lips. "Do you wanna make me beg?"

"After that? No way…" Freddie smirked and wasted no time kneeling in front of her, cupping under the back of her knees and held them. "I should be asking you for the-"

"Let's skip the wordplay, kay?"

"Yes ma'am…" He dove his face forward and started licking her sweet center with quick, broad strokes over one petal then the other then back over to the first one before he pushed his tongue between her folds. Surprised how much tangier she was than usual, he still mouthed over her entrance and suckled while is tongue swirled and thrust inside her. He groaned at getting more of her usual sweet flavor with each lick, slurping it up with each curl of his tongue.

"Godddddfucking… fuck…" The brunette's eyes started rolling back while she huffed for breath, causing her perky, soft chest to rapidly rise and fall. The muscles in her legs trembled as she tightened her grip around her feet, trying to keep her legs spread for him, but soon depended on him more and more to hold her legs apart, and he seemed all too happy to shoulder the burden. "Eat that slutty little cunt… d-don't stop… don't fucking stop…"

Spreading her netherlips apart with his thumbs while his fingers supported her tanned stems, he didn't let up in his slurping and thrusting tongue, diving deep inside her to stimulate her inner walls and slurp up her delicious flavor. He groaned a little bit more with the flavor and his desire for her, no longer really noticing the ever slightly different taste to her.

Victoria locked eyes with the third member of the 'couple' and smiled wide as Jade rubbed herself, nodding, lip fluttering as she watched her two closest lovers devour each other. The doppelganger would have started taunting the goth if Freddie hadn't suddenly struck her sweet spot and she started mewing and moaning, her breathing reduced to heavy panting until her body just couldn't take any longer and she let out a cry, "Ooohhhhh… hooooooly f-f-fffffffuuucckkk… dddaaammmnnnniiiittt… uuuggghhh!"

"Mmmhrrhhmmm…" He eagerly lapped up a fresh wave of her juices that spilled into his mouth, groaning more with the sweet flavor. He lapped it up, swirling his tongue all around inside to tease the silky, dripping and quivering inner muscles then pulled back to lick over her petals then the inside of her thighs as to not miss a drop. Of course, he wanted to taunt and tease, but she didn't seem to be in the mindset for words, so he let his hands and mouth do all the talking necessary with this new… evolution… of Tori.

After several intense seconds that seemed to stretch out for minutes, he pulled his mouth away, stood up, looked down at her like a hungry animal. Freddie climbed onto the bed, pushing her upwards, quickly positioning himself between her legs. He kept his left hand under her right knee, while his right hand stroked himself, helping him along to regain his strength. He wasn't completely hard yet after such an explosive release down her throat, but well on his way and stiff enough to line up with her entrance then push inside her.

"Shitttt that's… so wet and tight… Someone is eager…" He groaned as her warm tightness gripped around his crown, trying to milk it already. He let go of his base and cupped under her knee and slowly pushed inside, reining back his animalistic urge, but the brunette sat up and reached between her legs to grab his hips. "Ooohhh… it's sucking me in, baby…"

"My holes love your cock…" She winked at him then pulled hard, pulling him forward and sheathing completely inside of her in short order. She squinted, gritted her teeth and hissed as his strengthening rod filled and stretched out her tight hole, feeling the twitches and throbs as it stiffened inside her core. She released his hips then reached up to grab the back of his neck, lacing her fingers and pulled him down while lifting her upper body. Her forehead pressed to his forehead, huffing for breath as she attempted to adjust to his girth. She could feel him strengthening, easily rivaling her Fred's size, which only made sense. "Unnnghhhh… feel so full…

"You… you don't ever have to empty with me…" he whispered, showing a momentary slip into his natural caring side, and tucking loose hair behind her ear. But she recoiled, unable to imagine her version doing anything like that. "Let… let it all out… I'm gonna start… moving soon…"

"Kay…" she just said, trying to get back into the mindset of what she was doing here. Watching with rapt attention, the opposite-Tori saw herself stretched and impaled, every nerve ending getting struck like a match with his slow thrusts. One every three or four seconds, soon became double that. And as his face contorted into a more primal appearance, gritting his teeth, he was driving in every second and she was already fighting off the urge to cum.

"Stay with me…" he growled, moving his hand to her jaw and neck, but barely applying any pressure… yet. "Show me… that you can back up… mmhhmmm… that naughty attitude of yours… just… unghhh… like you said…"

"Fucking… god… damn… Freddie… so… fucking thick and hard… stretching out… my tight pussy… feels like you're… uuuggghh… fuck… hollowing me… Goddddd… out… uuuggghhh… You're going to… bash… my fucking… cervix… bruise it up… real… fucking… good," she hissed, panting for breath as she rolled her hips to meet his quicker and ever growing powerful thrusts. "Fuck my womb… yessssssss… like that… like you… own it… fuccckkk… imprint that fucking cock… against me… in me…"

"You want it… harder?" Freddie gritted his teeth and rapidly sped up, fiercely pounding her and pushing her ass into the bed with each hard impact. His balls smacked her ass as his shaft pushed to her deepest depths, his crown bashing against, and possibly through her cervix just as she pleaded. "Don't have to… show I own it… because I know I do… you know I do… I own all of you…"

"Every… unnghhhhh… goddamn… shittttttfuck… inch of me…"

"Oh goddd…" Jade was huffing for breath as she teased herself, working herself up in watching the animalistic copulation. She rallied her strength and will at watching her powerful man give it to the cocky brunette and got up from her seat. She approached him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back and wrapped her arms around his muscular and quickly becoming perspiring, muscular abdomen. She whispered into his ear as her body rolled with his pumping into the mouthy brunette, "I want you to give it to her… with everything you have… I want you to punish her pussy… for me… for what she did to me… pound it… and punish it…"

"For you…" Freddie growled with a quick nod, pumping away another half a dozen or so times as his head tilted to the side and captured the pale girl's shivering lips for a soft and gentle kiss before resuming his primal act. "For both of you…"

The usually kind, soft-hearted, and noble young man felt that darker, animalistic side overtaking his desires, and lifted his left foot up and gently pressed it to the back of her head, pushing the tanned face deeper into the mattress

"AAAIGGGGHHHH… I'M… I'M FUCKING C-COMING…" Victoria writhed and screamed under the pressure of his foot as her body lost all control and her alright vice-like pussy clenched even tighter as she came harder than she could ever recall. But Freddie held her in place and she felt the rush wash over her that her first time with this version and it was already the best sex she could remember. Her lungs slowly began to inflate again as she shook, eyes locked on his and nonverbally screaming for him to press the foot against her throat and end it before anything else could happen.

Freddie was gritting his teeth hard, huffing for breath through the clenched teeth with the effort of pounding her rapidly contracting hole, working up a sweat and his powerful muscles working up a burn that he'd be feeling for a couple days. His force and weight, plowed into the light, tanned young woman and causing her body to shake and be pushed harder into the mattress.

"Uuuaaahhh… mmmmaaahhh… nnnuuuggghhh…" Victoria moaned, huffing for more breath as her body was being wrecked by his aggressive pounding. She was able to take a few more seconds of the pounding until she shivered and cried out again, her body being swept up into another release already, "Uuuaggghh! AAAHHHH! FFFFFUUUCCCKKKINNNGSSSSHHHIIIITTT!"

This time, Freddie pulled out as soon as she hit her peak and went to work on her swollen and desperate clit. His fingers strummed the button like he was playing 'Through the Fire and Flames' on Guitar Hero's Expert mode and he and Jade watched as a near exorcism took place in the bed.

Victoria cried out despite her voice and air disappearing from her lungs and her muscles twitched all over and she started to cry. Freddie kept his burning eyes on hers as she, for the first time since he arrived, showed absolute submission for what he desired. All the attitude dissipated and at her true crescendo, she came, squirting so hard it surprised even her, soaking the bed she could barely lay back on.

Freddie took a step back, hoping to give her some breathing room, as well as allowing for some recovery on his end as well. However, Jade had other plans, and dropped to her knees, inhaling his rod without a word and sucking all that Victoria had left behind, bobbing her head like a woman possessed, smiling and lost in her own lust haze. He started to speak, but she raised a finger to silence him, and found his hand, squeezing it with nonverbal affection. The sudden additional feeling of his strong hand on the back of her head, encouraging without pushing, made her even happier to give her man all she had to give.

"Jesusfuckingchrist…" Victoria rolled onto her back, her eyes fluttering and her huffing for breath, initially looking up at the ceiling. Her body tingled in the aftereffects of the two world shattering releases, feeling like she never felt before. She took a few more moments then sat up, pushing up on her elbows and watched Jade on her knees, servicing Freddie. "Look who decided to join…"

The otherworldly teen smirked, enjoying the sight of the version of her prissy, 'upstanding,' and righteous Jadelyn working her mouth on Freddie's shaft like a desperate whore… but after a few moments of watching the show, her smirk started to fade.

Jade was gripping his hip for support with her free hand, bobbing and slightly twisting her head as her mouth worked his tool and certainly moaning like a bitch in heat needing satisfaction, but Victoria sensed something 'off' to the servicing. Something foreign. Something 'wrong.' She clearly knew what she was doing, either by natural talent or practice, likely both, from the groans and expression on Freddie's face. She couldn't quite put her finger on it from her vantage point, but this wasn't like anything she had seen in her world.

Victoria looked to Freddie's hand on the back of her head, instinctively believing he was going to shove her face down and make her take it like the submissive slut she believed her to be, and just use her mouth as just another fuckhole for him to enjoy. But then she saw his fingers running through her raven locks to cup it. Supporting her. His hand was going along and his fingertips carefully scratched the back of her head affectionately.

She blinked at the sight then looked up to the face of her aggressive partner looking down at Jade, still seeing a bit of that animalistic side that just wrecked her, but he was smiling. He wasn't smiling in a devious, domineering way she had seen so many times on her Fred, but a genuine caring and joy as the pair enjoyed the act.

"Fuck…" she muttered to herself. "Is this… _love?_ "

She couldn't see Jade's face, but she had a feeling, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite place, that the raven haired teen was smiling just as much. The unknown queasiness grew and she hated it, so she pushed herself up to a seated position and tried to reassert her forcefulness.

"Unnghh… enough with the romantic bullshit. It's just a fucking blowjob, not a proposal." She turned around and got onto her hands and knees shaking her tight ass for him and called out over her shoulder, "Come on… enough fun with her, baby… you know what you really want… this tight, fine ass… to stick your big, thick cock into… mmmmaahhh… I need it… every goddamn inch… to stretch and wreck me… Jade, you've had your fun… go get the lube…"

"Mmmhhmmm…" Jade nods her head, more with desire of Freddie taking the hole than obeying any orders from this new 'Tori'. With a loud pop, she pulls off of Freddie and stands up to go grab the lube, but he still has her hand. "Do you not-"

He cut her words off immediately, jerking her back to him and kissing her lips and let his hands wrap around her. So sudden and so deep, the pale leg of the goth nearly curled up, shivering at his affection.

"I love you…" he whispered, pulling away and kissing her forehead and she just mewed and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Do you want me to keep going with this?"

"I know I shouldn't…" Jade's lips quivered. "Seeing you with someone else, doing such intense things but… it's amazing. Let's give Tori what she wants… I need to see this…"

"Of course…" he grinned, planting another quick kiss on her ear lobe then neck. "Just say the word if it's not ok…

"Yes sir…" she teased as she headed over to the bag. The mean girl rummaged through the bag to find the lube, finding it after a few seconds then pulling it out and returning to the pair. "Ok…"

"Now squirt it on my hole, West…" Victoria ordered, eyebrow raised as she looked back and forth at the couple. "We know how good you are with your fingers now… so why don't you make sure it's slick, nice and deep in there..."

"You really want this, T-Victoria?" Freddie grunted, sliding the tip up and down her exposed body, from the swollen clit and all the way up her slit to the minimally stretched backdoor. "It could hurt…"

"Counting on it…" she fired back with a wink.

"Not sure what's gotten into you, but-"

"A big fucking dick…" the brunette tossed her hair around again. "And it needs to get back in me…"

"Fine…" he grunted and shoved himself back inside her swollen sex, nearly all in one push, sending the brunette forward with a mighty moan. "You want to get fucked, I can do that…"

"Unnnghhhh…" Victoria shook and fought off a scream. It felt so fucking good that she wanted him to just drive in and out of her, shaking her body and brain around until she had a concussion. But she had a craving. A need. And as good as it felt in her cunt, she wanted more. "Missed… the hole… a little low…"

"Just shut up…" he growled, driving harder into her, moving his hand up to grab her hair and scratch the back of her neck. The Beast was winning inside. No matter how hard he tried to see this 'Victoria' as the girl he knew, Tori was slipping away and his base desires to just wreck the brunette were becoming all his brain could process. "Grrrunngghhh…"

After a minute or so of begging from both girls, Freddie pushes inside and takes her backhole and while the Beast slips and Freddie savors the feeling, Victoria is getting very vocal about the feeling and the desire for more and to be ravaged.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckkk…" Victoria whimpered as her usually confident body turned against her and forced her to cum, eyes going wide but the heat inside her only growing. She managed, gasping for breath as her arms and legs began to wobble, "Done… playing?"

"You… are determined…" he huffed, pulling himself out and back from the brink. He looked to Jade, her free hand strumming herself at the image while she focused on getting the tanned 'punk' what she needed to not be ripped in half.

"Don't you see, baby… Vega is a dirty goddamn whore today…" Jade licked her lips, huffing for breath as her desire to regain her dominance over the brunette had become as animalistic as the way the pair she had been observing fucked. She kept pushing her finger in and out of the tanned asshole, trying to meet Freddie's thrusts as best she could. The goth gave Victoria's right ass cheek a hard slap and hissed, "Come on Freddie… take her… do it while she's weak… drill her just as hard back there… and claim that ass!"

"Listen to your bitch's cock-holster of a mouth…" Victoria looked over her left shoulder, panting for breath after the intense release, one that impressed even her. She licked her lips and muttered, still trying to recover her breath, "Come on… listen to her… take my ass… Jade knows you want it, I know you want it… mmm… you know… aaahhh… hhhaaa… you want it… so just AUUUIIFFFFFUUUGGGHHUNGHHH!"

Without warning, Freddie pushed himself into the tiny asshole, shutting the intense voices down, getting only an inch before he made himself stop and pull back. Even if she wanted to play and push buttons as 'Victoria,' he still immensely cared about Tori's wellbeing and too much could cross a line. "That shut you up…"

"Godddddd… itsss… it's so fucking big…" she winced, knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets in front of her. She could barely breathe as the pain was intense but knowing the pleasure that followed, at least with her Fred, kept her eyes focused. "D-don't stop though…"

"Where… shitttt… you really are tight… where is that… bravado now?" he taunted and let his fingernails slide up her back until he could get a handful of her hair and feel the edge of her scalp. "Thought… you could… handle anything?"

"I can…" Victoria grunted back, earning a sudden smack from Jade's hand to make the tanned flesh jiggle. "I just… like savoring… the stretch… and… unnnghhhh… Fuck… fuck meeeee…"

"Gladly…" Freddie picked up a pace just a little, sinking deeper and stretching out her backdoor as he felt himself reaching his limit. His balls felt as if they were drawing up and his shaft twitched inside the tight confines, but he needed to stay focused. He could cum when she was a sweaty and sticky sobbing mess of pleasure. "Big ass like this… always dreamed… how much I could get in there… cram this dirty hole so full… then blow my load…"

"Don't cum… yet…" the brunette whimpered, starting to find her strength and pushing herself back with this thrusts and forcing her body to accept more and more of him. Within a minute, he was buried fully inside and Victoria had never felt more full in her life. It hurt, but the super strong nerves in the backdoor made every single twitch and throb of his rod feel like a full thrust felt in her pussy. "Hold out… cum… cum with me…"

"I'll try…" he grunted, pulling nearly all the way out as her voice went low with the moans and pushed back in twice as fast, getting higher notes from the aspiring singer. "Never had such a perfect tight ass swallow all of me like this…"

"You can do it baby…" Jade coaxed, kissing his cheek before laying down next to the shaking tanned young woman. She looked at the bouncing chocolate nipples and her mouth watered for more. Her eyes, clouded with lust, grinned at her standing lover. "Think how good it will feel when we make love on top of a naked, comatose, cum-filled Vega? One push on her belly and that river of cum would just ooze out…"

"Fuck…" Victoria groaned as she felt the hot mouth of the pale teen overtake her sensitive dark peaks. The image of the loving couple rolling over her as they got lost in their bliss, after she was fucked into oblivion was a powerful image. She knew Freddie had quite the heavy loads and the idea that she would be leaking his seed for days after he was done make her shiver. "Ohgoddddddammnittt…"

"You wanted it… take it all…" Freddie growled pulling all but the crown from her ass and shoving it all back in hard, sending Victoria forward and a low grunt to escape her lips. "So fucking hot… and tight… and seeing you like this… just a bitch in heat… who needs her holes plugged… it's a good… no it's a great look on you… _Victoria…_ "

"Mmmmmorrrre…" the brunette winced, her cunt crying out for internal attention. Victoria panted out, licking her lips, "Jade… why don't you… go get the Whopper… it's close to Freddie's size… and… mmmmaahhh… put it on… and come back here… lie down… under me…"

Jade may have loved suckling those gorgeous chocolate peaks atop tanned marshmallows but the chance to fuck the aggressive and dominant personality out of her girlfriend was certainly something she wouldn't say no to. The pale girl rolled off the bed and dove into the bag, eyes on her prize. She truly had no clue where Tori could have gotten such a toy, but a couple steps into the straps later and now Jade was sporting an anatomically correct, thick, eight inch PVC cock, and she couldn't be more eager.

But she had to slow down a little and just enjoy the show. Freddie had her, doubled over on her hands and knees, sweat rolling down their bodies, driving himself forcefully inside the one place that she'd never allowed much entry. And now here was the girl she loved, giving her holes up, eagerly, for them to just use and abuse. It should have been torture, but there was a strained grin on Tori's… or Victoria's… face, leaving no doubt that she loved the invasive feeling. And she was about to have even more.

"Hurry up!" Victoria called out and snapped Jade out of her fantasy, and the pale girl moved to the bed, the plastic toy just bouncing up and down. "Just… just shove it in…"

Freddie pulled out of her for a moment, wanting to watch Victoria get settled before he pushed back inside, trying to decide if he should try and 'see saw' this, making sure one of them was always inside, or to make sure things were timed right and they filled her with, and emptied her of, all sixteen plus inches and four inches of thickness at once.

The moment Jade laid back down on the bed, the brunette grabbed her hair and pulled her head up into a kiss, using her other hand to grip the shaft and plant herself on it as quick as possible.

"Godfuckingdammnnnnn that's so fucking good…" Victoria cried out, now having her screams swallowed by Jade's lips, pulling her head down to keep her mouth engaged. The angle was perfect for Freddie to return his eyes to his member's recent home, and slowly pushed, inch by inch, his entire length up her asshole, already feeling the pressure behind her internal barrier from the toy. The doppelganger couldn't help but cry out at the newly full feeling, stretched so wide on each hole that she feared it might be too much for even her. "MMMRRRPHHHUNNGHHHHHHHHH!"

"We'll take it slow…" he grunted down, keeping one hand on her hip for angling the thrusts and the other on the back of her head, wanting to keep her and Jade pressed together. Even as the thrusts began to really drill up from Jade, Freddie kept his pace even, so that the tempos would drive Victoria even further off the deep end. "Is this… what you… wanted? What you needed, angel?"

"No… hhhieunnghh… angel… h-h-here…" Victoria moaned out, pushing her head back against his hand and away from Jade as every nerve spasmed against the dual attention, possibly cumming but Victoria had no clue with all that her body was taking. "Just… just ffffuckk… fuck the hellllll out of… m-m-meeeeeohhhmygodddd…"

"I can't stop sucking these fucking tits, Vega…" Jade mewed, working to keep her pace going driving back and up and into the brunette while Freddie pushed her down and forward, stimulating her lover through the flesh. As if to offer her a treat, Freddie's hand snaked around the tan throat and pulled her back against him so that the soft mounds were angled perfectly for Jade's mouth. "You are fucking amazing, baby…"

"Just feast, my goddess… you look you need it…" he whispered back, driving harder against the jiggling flesh. "If Tori… Victoria… has decided… she wants to play… sex fiend… we need to… entertain her…"

Words no longer necessary, the pair kept up their pumping, sawing back and forth, keeping at least one hole filled at any giving moment. Freddie was huffing for breath with the effort he was giving, his shaft pushing through the continuingly tightening backdoor. Jade moaned as she suckled on the chocolate tips, switching back and forth, slobbering her saliva over the buds as she rolled her hips to pump into her sweet sex. She panted against the perky chest between suckles and licks, her stamina hadn't recovered from how well Victoria had used her earlier in the day.

"Re-reaching my limit…" Jade moaned out, limbs aching but refusing to give up just yet. Her eyes were stuck on Victoria, but both knew that Freddie was the one the message was meant for.

"Keep pushing…" he nodded, working up a quicker pace as well. "We do this together… we finish together…"

"S-s-speak for yourself…" Victoria groaned unsure if it was one super long orgasm or if she was getting so many that they were bleeding together. "AAaaaigggunnghhh…"

After another few minutes of working her holes, Freddie gritted his teeth, his face grimacing in pleasure and a little bit of pain as he fought to hold out. He growled as his fingertips dug harder into Victoria's hips, picking up even faster in really pounding into her and her ass smacking off his pelvis. The sound filled the room, competing with the animalistic grunts.

"Ok… ok ok ok ok…" Freddie moved his hands up from her hips, across her sides then around under her arms to palm over her breasts, blocking Jade's licking and sucking then pulled her up to press her slick, hot back against his sweaty chest. He growled into her ear as he shivered for a moment then blasted deep inside her backdoor, quickly covering her walls and filling her back cavity, "RRRrrraauuuggghh!"

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhunngghheeeeeeee!" Victoria lulled her head back onto his shoulder and let out a shriek as she felt his heavy, thick and warm load fill her bowels. Her pleasure intensified with each powerful shot, while Jade continued to thrust into her almost vertically, brushing the top against her inner bundle of nerves able to push even deeper into her. She huffed and pushed her chest out, clenching her eyelids tight as Freddie stayed buried in her and Jade pumped into her, "Uuuaaahhh… mmmmaahh… ffffuuuckkk… aaahhh…"

"N-Not done yet, baby…" Jade growled and moved the last of her energy into her fingers and began strumming the swollen red button fast and furious, sending the thinner young woman into a near seizure, shivering and shaking and crying so hard, air was becoming a truly precious commodity for her lungs. Satisfied at last, Jade allowed her release to overtake her and went limp "F-feeeelll what… I felt…"

The pair kept her trapped for a few more moments with Freddie massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples, nibbling her neck while Jade gritted her teeth and pumped a little harder and faster up into her.

"UUUUuuuugggghhhhnnnghhh…" Victoria's eyes rolled back into her head, resting the back of her head on his shoulder as she felt his shaft continue to flex as his release waned and Jade's rolling thrusts brushed over her internal bundle of nerves while the near-supernatural fingers played her nerve center like the finest fiddle. She began to shake then go into a full seizure as her release tore through her. Her muscles trembled with rapidly tightening and relaxing but unable to get any relief as she was stuffed full and could only grip the invading forces.

She went full slack into his grip, feeling full with both of them remaining inside her, keeping her upright, turning her into the ephemeral ragdoll she dreamed of. It took a few moments to try to gather herself, the experience causing even her to feel spent, but having the best sex of her life, then having even better sex somehow didn't sate the greedy voice of her mind.

Surprising the pair, she huffed out, feeling tired, but still so horny with being with the loving couple, "F-fred… deeee… I need… need you to feed me…" She leaned forward and crawled partially over Jade, pulling away from his shaft with an audible pop.

"You can barely move…" he grunted, running his hand up her back, "… let alone remain upright… you should-"

"Jade…" she ignored his words and just stared at the pale, now bright pink, young woman and slapped her heavy left breast, "… get… the other toy… the attachment… make it… make it two…"

"You just won't stay down…" Jade's eyes widened with true disbelief. "Can't say I hate this Vega…"

As Jade was going into the back to retrieve the other piece, Victoria turned back to Freddie and grabbed his hips for stability as she sat up more on her knees.

"Now…" She dipped her head down to his pelvis and swallowed his spent and semi-flaccid shaft. She moaned and sucked on him, tasting barest hint of the savory flavor of her ass and the sweet flavor of the lubricant that covered most of the taste. "Mmhmmm… yesssss…"

"W-wait…" Freddie groaned at the sensation of her mouth around his sensitive shaft, taking a few breaths to steady himself and grabbed the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair not actually wanting to stop the feeling. He growled out, "Wait, Tori… I haven't cleaned… aaanghhhhhh…"

"Mmmhhhmmm…" She ignored him as she started bobbing her head, lapping her tongue back and forth across the underside of his shaft between hard suckles to try to work his shaft back up to full strength. She cycled a few more times in bobbing then pushed down hard to try to have the tip of her nose touch his lower pelvis. The eager and resilient brunette coughed, muffled by the thick shaft in her mouth and his crown being pushed on to try to slip into her throat. She tried several more times, loudly sucking on him and drool dripping off her bottom lip and onto her heaving, perky chest. "GGUNGGHH! GGUNGGHH! GGUNGGHH! GGUNGGHH! GGUNGGHH! GGUNGGHH! GGUNNNNNNNGGHH!"

"Alright, you cocky bitch…" Jade lined the two phalluses up with her slick swollen entrance and oozing, rapidly contracting, exit. She pushed her hips forward and drove right into both holes, forcing Victoria's throat to take even more of the usually dominating young man. "Airtight now…"

"Not too… too airtight, baby…" Freddie tightened his grip on the back of her head and added his other hand. He laced his fingers with her hair flowing between them. The Beast grabbed the mental wheel once more, growling as he cycled up and down to fuck her face and throat like she was every bit as dirty as she claimed. "Shittt shittt… that tongue… don't fucking stop…"

Jade huffed with the effort in that cycling up to pound 'Victoria's' pair of holes, her own sex feeling hypersensitive, and smirked at seeing the way the brunette was taking Freddie, being pushed down on his shaft until she choked with each forward thrust. After the initial squeezing, doing what they could to make her feel as full as the two of them could manage, she attempted to sync up with pushing forward to get her to take the shaft then pulling back on Victoria's hips to pull her down tight sink deeply into her, wanting to keep at least one end filled at all times.

The pair carried on this cycle for God only knows how long, the trio sweating with effort, even Jade, the dominating couple huffing as the sexpot brunette between them still worked them in return. Freddie was growling with how her mouth and tongue worked his shaft then throat squeezed round his crown when he stuffed all he could inside. Jade panted as the friction of the inside of the harness rubbed her love button.

"Oh ffffucckk…" Eventually something had to give and it was Jade to first 'fall'. She squinted and growled, shaking as she couldn't hold back her release any longer. She pushed deep into the brunette Latina and held onto her hips, trembling a bit as she felt a rush of pleasure spread from her lower pelvis to the rest of her body. She cried out in pleasure, the shaking causing her chest to jiggle a little bit, "Uuuuuaaahhhhhh! Aaaaahhh! Fffffuuuuccckk!"

Jade felt a little lightheaded from the pleasure, feeling like she was floating a little. She wanted to just slip into her afterglow, enjoying the wave of euphoria in her head and throughout her body, but she dug her fingertips into the tanned hips and started pumping away again to try to push the brunette over the edge. She was a bit erratic in the pumping, her body feeling a little like jelly, so the cycling didn't match up with Freddie as well.

"Not gonna… let you… outlast us… Vega…" She decided to get the brunette over the edge to join her was to slip her left hand around Victoria's hip and under her to find her protruding love button while leaning forward to whisper against the back of her neck. Her fingertips started strumming over it, back and forth, back and forth, to work the button while her hips continued to roll to pump the double toy inside the brunette's confines. "We… you and me… have a thing… I fuck you… you take it… You can play… big and bad… but at the end… when playtime is over… you will… know your place…"

"Mmrrmmrrghhh!" Victoria moaned, gargled and choked on the thick, long and powerful shaft taking her mouth and pushing deep in her throat. Her eyes watered with effort, not the first time and she assumed wouldn't be the last time she would take a shaft like this, but she certainly was enjoying it. Her body shivered with the power behind the pushing, his shaft dominating her while Jade continued to pump away even after her release. She was shivering, right on the edge when she felt Jade's fingers on her dripping entrance. "Mrrrmmmpphhmm…"

"Cum… for me…" Jade growled, pushing all her energy into her rocking hips.

"Cum for us…" Freddie joined in, gripping her brown hair tight and pulling her face up slightly to make eye contact with her. "You've fought so hard… earned a rest… It's ok, Tori… or Victoria… whoever you want to be…"

"Erhhmpphhmmm…"She moaned and whimpered louder from the additional surge of pleasure. The doppelganger held out for a few more moments then her physical resistance finally broke. She shivered hard, so hard it looked like she was having a seizure while she screamed her lungs out, only muffled by the thick shaft in her mouth and throat. It was so strong. She felt her mind and possibly her soul pulling away from her body… she felt like she was in Heaven, and that was a place even she knew that she had no business being.

Victoria's mind was a bit mushy after that, the rest of the world fading away as the pair continued to pump and use her. 'Use' her was probably not the right word, but with her experience, she didn't know anything other than what it felt like after one had finished, yet was still being stimulated.

She was finally snapped out of her mental space with hearing Freddie cursed as his resistance was crumbling, "Grrraaahh… fffuuucckk…" He pumped a few more times before muttering, "Getting close… loves… going to… pop soon…"

"Mmhhmmm… Yessss…"Victoria pulled her mouth off his shaft, covered with her spittle and dripping down her chin and onto the sheet under them. She huffed out, her cheeks flushed hue pink and panting to desperately fill her lungs, "I want it… I want it… all over… me… paint me Freddie… paint me good… cover me in white…"

"F-f-fffuck…" Freddie shoved his shaft back into her mouth, rutting a few more times to use her mouth and throat, earning another series of loud groans from the used brunette then he tugged on her brunette's sweaty string locks while pulling his hips back to free him from her mouth. He grabbed his shaft by the right hand and started pumping, groaning with pleasure and effort over the sounds of the still horny lithe brunette begging through huffed breaths for his release as she raked her tongue over the tip.

"That's it… cum for me… cum for us… paint my face… all over… paint it white… make me as pale as Jade… cover me… own me… claim your little bitch one more time…"

"Do it baby… I wanna see…" Jade managed, her eyes fluttering and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. "I wanna see her covered… then lick it off…"

"As… you wish…" Freddie grunted one more time through the gnashing then exploded, splattering the gooey, globular load onto the bridge of her pierced nose and left cheek with the rest of the rope covering her lips and chin. He continued pumping, firing off a second rope across her forehead, bridge of her nose, her right closed eye and cheek. The third load covered over her face again, but mostly over her lips and chin. "Fuccckkk…"

"Mmmhmmm… I want every last drop…" she moaned, pressing her face against the still leaking tip and let it cover her entire face rubbing it in with the sensitive head, licking over the dripping eye at every chance causing mini spurts to fire. "Mmmhhmmm…"

"Jesus… I can't… whew I… I can't remember it ever being that intense before…" Freddie panted as he felt completely drained, not just his balls with the amount he'd given the tanned brunette, but from the physical exertion. He was covered with a fine film of sweat and his crotch covered in saliva and Victoria's sweet nectar. "I'm dead…"

"Better not be…" his pale lover whimpered as she withdrew from Victoria and let the brunette fall to her back.

Jade and Victoria didn't look as if they were in any better shape as they were covered in sweat—the pale beauty covered in it a true sign of just how much she had been worked up in their lovemaking. Victoria was a mess not only from the sweat, but her face covered in his pearly load and what he had left to still drip down on her waiting tongue.

"Half of this is mine…" The raven haired teen cupped under Victoria's chin and cupped the back of her heat to hold her as she stuck her tongue out and started licking her face slowly, licking up the deliciously gooey mess and slurping it inside her mouth, despite hating the sound of slurping. "Jesus fuck baby… did you eat like nine fruit salads before coming over here?"

"Shut the fuck up…" Victoria slapped her usually pale left breast, and when Jade looked in total shock, the pretty punk grabbed her face and kissed the goth. They continued on with this for several moments, stretching out to nearly a minute, both their faces getting well coated in the thick seed. The girls playfully licked at each other's face, eager to get more of the gooey jizz than the other, until finally, Victoria just pulled her down to lay across the bed. She turned into sweetly kissing the dark haired girl. "You're so fucking hot when you shut the fuck up and give us what we want…"

"Hey, Jade's mouth is one of her best features…" Freddie replied, slipping down next to the pale beauty and kissing the back of her hair. "Beautiful voice, smart comebacks, and-"

"And she sucks cock like a professional… we get it…" Victoria rolled her eyes and started to roll out of bed, unsure if this lovey-dovey cuddling stuff was for her, but before she could, a strong arm gripped her side and pulled her close, so that she and Jade were face to face once more. She didn't hate it. "Gonna make me lay here too?"

"That was the plan…" Jade whispered with faux annoyance, her grin barely hidden, "… but then again, it's your bed and house Vega, so…"

"Suppose I can live with that…" Victoria reached over Jade's body to grab Freddie's right hand to cross his arm over her right hip and rest on her tanned and thoroughly used ass. She stared over at the mirror and relaxed into their touch. "I can definitely live with this…"

Freddie snuggled his nose and mouth against the side of Jade's neck, placing a few kisses and whispering into her right ear his sweet 'I love yous' and other sweet, loving affections.

Jade smiled and slightly turned her head, snuggling the side of her cheek against his temple, replying with an 'I love you' of her own, just relaxing in the trapped embrace of him and 'Victoria'.

Victoria watched with morbid fascination with a sense of nausea at how sweet and loving the couple was before he eyes. It was sickeningly sweet like a bad teen movie; she could never imagine her Fred acting in such a manner nor miss prissy Jadelyn lovingly returning such affections, but the more did she watch the pair, it disturbed a part of her to see genuineness of the affection was between the pair. She wasn't sure if it was more disgust or something close to… envy.

She mentally shook herself out of it a few moments later then forced a smile, tightened her grip around them and declared in a loud voice, with a look over their shoulders to the mirror, "I want to stay here for forever…"

The other two of the trio simply smiled, believing she was speaking of just staying in this embrace in bed…

* * *

 **Another chapter down and another person from the 'good' side of the mirror overtaken by the visitor. Perhaps Victoria isn't all bad, though right? Maybe she just needs to be shown love... but then she might consider never leaving her new abode. Certainly feels like a trade up I'd bet. This chapter is just the tip of the iceberg for how dark this story is going to get and if you feel bad for Tori now, things are going to get worse before they can get better. And on that happy note, I hope everyone enjoyed and please leave a review or comment. The next chapter should be out very soon so until then, keep an eye out for your reflection.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little late on when this was meant to come out, but I can say with 98 3/4% certainty that this story will wrap by Halloween. Now, this chapter is a bit of a detour from the usual Victoria raising hell on the other side issues, and explores what kind of hell she liked to raise on her world. That being said, this chapter is dark and there are going to be some questions about consent and coercion. If those are an issue, I understand entirely and you can skip to the end once things get started. I appreciate everyone's patience here, and just in case you don't read Author Notes, here it is again:**

 **WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME TRIGGERS DEALING WITH COERCION AND CONSENT.**

* * *

Inside the dark and dingy apartment, the door opened and Tori's nightmare returned, but somehow, her stomach felt even more cramped and her spirits fell even further when she saw him. More specifically, when she realized he brought company, though she didn't immediately notice who it was. She was still too stunned, angry, and heartbroken at seeing how her counterpart had fooled the ones she loved.

She was brought out of her state when she felt a hand under her chin, moving her head to look in the direction of the one that had grabbed her and heard the sneering, mocking voice, an almost parody of the one she had heard many times on iCarly, "Shit, you were right. There is something up with her. I mean, who dressed this bitch this morning?"

Tori focused her eyes on the speaker, blinking a few times as she looked in the dark pools of one Carly Shay, but she was clearly not Carly with her mocking gaze. She certainly didn't dress like the sweet, girl-next-door she came off as in her show. She was dressed like she walked out of some sort of biker gang, with her leather jacket, torn and messy tee, and tight leather pants. A spray tan covered her skin, and her hair was up, almost like a rockabilly quaff, though slightly matted, which was easily explainable given the helmet in her hand.

"Good question, baby…" Fred snorted out, clearly still disgusted, "All I now is… she's cold as a dead fish… and not nearly as wet… don't know what she's playing at, but it certainly isn't any fun."

"Oh yeah?" Carly, or the image of Carly, released Tori's chin and stood up, partially turning her body towards Fred and replied, "You don't say… Maybe you were a little too rough with her last time and she hit her head… maybe she's been hanging out with someone else behind your back?"

"If she knew what was good for her, Carlotta…" he gritted his teeth and took a step toward the worried brunette, "… she wouldn't dare step out on me…"

"Is that it?" the sneering one-time web host tilted her head and squeezed Tori's cheeks together like a fish. "You been getting a little side dick? Decide to give up that ruined cunt for free now? Or are you giving away all your holes?"

"I'm not!" Tori screamed out. "I'm not… you aren't…"

"I don't give two shits what you have to say right now…" The shaved head punk snorted out, "Knock it off right now, or you'll have to keep sitting in time out…"

"Oooh time out…" The Seattle-born brunette deviously smirked, tapping her bottom lip with a fingertip for several moments then replied, "Maybe there's another way to remind her of her place?"

"I tried, but she fought back and not in the fun way…"

"Hate I missed that…" The brunette closed the distance with Fred and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck, bringing her lips close to his mouth and replied, "Well, maybe there is another way… Maybe a trip down memory lane to jog it?"

"Yeah… I figured you had an angle…" Fred narrowed his gaze upon the Seattle girl, clearly dubious of her intentions as if she was a snake in the garden he always had to watch out for, thinking on what she could mean. After several moments of thinking, he replied, "But… I guess it's not a terrible idea…"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Actually…" He pulled away from her, much to her disappointment with a fleeting frown, and walked over to the collection of movies, running a finger over the spines until he found the one he was seeking. He pulled out one of the DVD cases then turned to Tori. He put on a leering sneer and softly mocked with an edge to his voice, "You know… I think I know what might get you out of this funk…"

"Wh-what?" she nearly spit as she watched the two of them.

"I think you've gotten a little too uppity with this good girl routine, so let's remember exactly what you really are…" He walked to the entertainment system while opening the DVD case. He tapped the open button for the DVD player then placed the disk on the tray. He closed it then turned to the channel of the television to allow it to start playing. He turned completely to face Tori. "Now, hopefully this will put an end to whatever bullshit you have going on get that broken little brain of yours, and get you back to the evil, sadistic bitch we all know, and only I could love…"

"Baby…" The mirror version of the iCarly host moved towards Fred, wrapped her arms around one of his arms and suggested, "Why she gets to watch some home movies… why don't we entertain ourselves?"

"How about you shut the fuck up and entertain yourself…" Fred cocked an eyebrow, half smirking and sneering with a hand on her neck. He turned his arm to grab one of her shoulders and started moving her downward and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted. "Put those lips to actual good use… while I watch the show…"

Carlotta didn't dare argue as she unfastened his pants and pulled his member out and went to work. She started making noises to show her enjoyment, and ruin Tori's moment, but a quick slap to her cheek stopped that behavior, and she returned to her obedient, mostly silent slurping.

Tori sat in stunned silence, trying to drown out the sounds of Freddie and Carly… Fred and Carlotta… she had to remind herself over and over. These weren't the people she knew. He wasn't… he wasn't… the real Freddie. That's the only thing that mattered. The real Freddie and Jade were back home, with… her… the fake… the evil one… Last time she'd looked at the mirror, she saw her other self gently riding him, kissing all over Jade's body. Sadness and anger just couldn't help but overtake her mind.

That being said, there was also this video he'd put in… it wasn't some grand or well produced or edited thing (yet another reminder that it wasn't Freddie doing this) and was a bit out of focus until finally, she saw an all too familiar face stare into the lens.

"Oh we are gonna have so much fun on this adventure today. And to anyone who doesn't know here… in case we want this one to go viral, which I bet it will, I wanna do some fucking background on who we are gonna be fucking… and fucking over… today."

Tori's stomach hurt, having to stare straight at this… girl, who looked so much like her but just irradiated something so sickening and gross. And she was pretty sure she wasn't going to feel much better about her by the end of this tape.

"This fucking bitch right here…" the 'punk' brunette brought out a campaign poster for some high school but she couldn't make out the words, but the picture made it abundantly clear who this tape would feature, wheels turning in Tori's mind how she would fit into this alternate world, "… is Natasha… her last name is so goddamn long and dumb I won't bother… wannabe senior class president. She thinks she's so much better because she's so smart, and kind, and helpful… so fucking saccharine that I might as well have diabetes when she runs her mouth. Pure pain in the ass…"

"Tasha…" Tori said out loud as her stomach churned, thinking about the supermodel that was once friends with Sam and Freddie… She wanted to look away or turn it off, but her arms couldn't reach and there was a sick curiosity to this.

"Speaking of pure… I have it on good authority that this cunt is as pure as it gets. Total virgin. Untouched holes… and, rumor is, this bitch doesn't even flick the bean… which I gotta call bullshit on because who doesn't do that? I'm practically doing it right now just at the thought of this one. But all that goody-goody, naïve, nice girl schtick is getting blown the fuck up today… right, baby?"

Tori's chest beat harder as she stared into the warped face of her love, seeing Fred take as much delight out of whatever this sick game was as Victoria did.

"Hell yeah… I've been texting her for like two weeks… and I been laying it on thick… getting all romantic and shit… and she has no idea what she's in for…" he laughed, and Tori gritted her teeth. "She thinks I've got the hookup for the _ show and she's not entirely wrong… but she's gonna have to earn her ticket…"

"But this is the best part," Victoria bites her lip and nearly glows with excitement, "… she's been telling us that she's 'experienced' and 'down' with whatever Fred wants and oh man… the lies make it even better… Gonna show her where she really stands… or kneels in this case…"

The couple chuckle and the camera lowers and shuts off and Tori momentarily thanks the heavens that this nightmare video is over, but she could not have been more wrong. Now she could see Tasha… or Natasha here… with her feet up in the car, unaware she's being filmed. She actually didn't look too different, not that Tori knew what to expect here, but Natasha/Tasha could have been the same person on sight. Brown hair down below her shoulders, a thin black camisole tucked into some denim shorts.

"So, you been a fan of BTR for long?" Victoria asked, and for the first time, she actually seemed to be talking like a human being and not some cliché villain.

"Not super long…" Natasha responded, just staring out the window, only looking over for when Victoria spoke. "Kinda liked the… novelty of them and then my… ah… boyfriend was a huge fan so I got into them too. Kinda grunge-y but also kinda hot…"

"Ooooh, a boyfriend… tell me more…"

"His name is Fred… he doesn't go to school around here…" Natasha said, blushing a little as she thought about her dream beau. "But he has backstage passes and that's why I'm going to meet him. First time… so… you know… nervous."

"You've never met him? That sounds kinda dangerous…"

"No way… he's really sweet…" Natasha took a deep breath and smiled, clearly romanticizing this in her head and Tori wanted to just reach into the screen and shake her and tell her to run, but there was no use. "You should see the stuff he sends me…"

"Oh yeah?" Victoria can hardly hide her grin as she keeps her eyes on the road. "Anything really sexy?"

"Yeah… I mean… he's romantic so its… just kind of a different kind of… you know… sexy…" The taller girl shifts in her seat as she looks at herself in the mirror, hoping he will like what he sees. "But I mean… some of the stuff is… kinda R rated so…"

"Now that does sound pretty hot…" Tori's doppelganger continued on, treating this as some giant practical joke, but she had a bad feeling that this Natasha wouldn't be laughing. "Still… it's surprising that your parents would let you take off to see him…"

"Well…" Natasha shifts again, now facing Victoria, and showing her own embarrassed but still sly look, "… Daddy doesn't know anything about it. I had to tell my mom that we were doing a study weekend, and that's why I needed you to drive me over… take me home in a couple days…"

"So you're just using me? Not sure how I feel about that, Nat…"

"No, I would never use you!" she quickly rebuked. "You're my friend and I just… I just knew that you would cover for me, and you liked the band, and I was hoping I could get a pass for you too… at the very least a free ticket…"

"How generous of you…" Victoria feigns gratitude, but Tori knows all too well how her sarcastic voice sounds. "Just down here on the right… I bet Fred is gonna love you… bet he will rip that outfit off at first sight…"

"Well… maybe…" she nervously giggled back, and seemed unsure about how to respond to that any further. So she just muttered to herself, staring out the window. "I hope he takes things slow…"

"Well… that look… with your body… you better hope he can control himself…" Victoria further prodded, clearly striking at a vulnerable spot in her 'friend'. "I'm pretty straight and even I would fuck your brains out on sight, Nat…"

"Th-thanks… I guess…" Natasha wanted to say something, and it was in her eyes, but the sudden stop in front of an all too familiar house made Tori's eyes go wide. This was her house. Her family's house in the real world. But a little more run down. Chills mounted on top of already painful stomach twists. She knew this was going to be wrong, and exploitive, and just all around messed up… but she couldn't look away. "Is this it?"

"Yeah… should be…" Victoria grinned, her eyes darting to the phone's camera with a less than subtle wink as Natasha climbed out of the car. "Mind if I come in too? Just want to make sure he's not a serial killer or something…"

"You're crazy Vicky…"

A sudden smash cut later and she was staring at Victoria's face once more, in a new location, clearly added for the video's sake.

"For the record, I fucking hate being called Vicky…"

And then the video was back to the two women like nothing had happened, coming through the door, and she got to see Fred, looking almost the same as he did in this world, but maybe a couple tats short of the sprawled body ten feet from her.

"Natasha… so fucking hot…" he greeted, eyes darting to Victoria and her phone for some semblance of a signal on how this could progress. "And you brought a _friend…_ "

"Just had to use the little girl's room if that's cool…" Victoria did her best to act calm and collected even though it was plain to see that she was giddy to have the chance to play with some prey like this. She walked around the room, and Tori could see the subtle similarities but the feel of this house was much darker. She stopped at a plant on the edge, and tucked the phone there, creating a makeshift tripod. "Fred… right?"

"Yeah… go right on up there…" he smiled, which was even more concerning to Tori than his angry face. "Second door on the right… pretty sure we've got everything you will need up there."

The second they were alone, Fred grabbed hold of her hips, pushing his index and middle fingers into the waistband of her pants, seemingly locking her into place for his attention. He jerked her tightly against him and kissed her, and while Tasha didn't seem to hate it, the look on her face told the truth- she was scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice straddling the line between showing that he cared, and sighing that she was ruining the moment with whatever this was. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Yes… I mean… I mean no… I am…" she recovered, her head spinning at how hard Fred had kissed her. "I'm just a little… off I guess…"

"I got something you can get 'on'," he made a sneer/smile toward the hidden camera, diving right back in to kiss her, only to be softly pushed back. "Look… if you don't want me, then that's fine… you can-"

"I do…I'm so sorry… I've just…"

"I thought you do this stuff all the time… the way you texted me… were you lying about what you wanted?"

"No…" Natasha's eyes darted around as she took a step back, face flushed red with embarrassment as much as nervousness. "I just… never imagined you would be so aggressive."

"You don't like a man who takes charge?" he stared at her, eyes so accusatory that Tori couldn't blame the 'model' for being nervous. "You were the one who wanted to meet up… go to this concert… get that 'backstage treatment,' right?"

"Yeah… I just… we aren't exactly alone… you know… Victoria… my driver… she is upstairs…" Natasha babbled, but his eyes never once left hers. "I don't know how I feel about… being so… you know… forward… when someone else is here…"

"Well, that's all you had to say…" he grinned and led her a few feet away from the door, and then sitting on the couch arm, putting him at chest height. His hands reached around her ass in her jeans, squeezing the soft flesh, and treating her like the meat he clearly saw her as. "We have some fun, and when she flushes, we know when to stop."

"I… I guess…" she mumbled, trying to withhold a moan with the way that her cyber-beau was feeling her up. "That does… feel nice…"

"Yeah it does…" he echoed, nodding slowly as he started kissing her exposed chest and all along the line of her top, making her breasts ache for more 'focused' attention. "You teased me… so much… with these… these amazing tits…"

"Th-thanks… I guess…" the one-reality model as she reached her hands over his shoulders and head, body still stiff, and Tori wished she could scream from the girl to run and hide, and get out before something bad really happened but it was no use. "So… the concert… is tonight?"

"Tomorrow night… tonight's the big party…" Fred grunted as he kneaded her ass harder. "Figured you were a girl who could have a good time. That could handle a rager… is that true?"

"Me? Oh… uh yeah… of course… do the, ah… 'ragers' all the time…"

"Ok…" his grin grew wide, looking over at the camera once more. "Means we can get really crazy later…"

"I guess… or we could… you know… just chill and have a good time…"

"Kinda the opposite of a rager…" he shook his head and stared at her for a moment, choosing to stand up and get close to her face. "I didn't think you were a prude…"

"I'm not!" she said, apparently louder than she intended. "I'm just a littler on edge is all. Eager for the concert and everything."

"But you came here for me, though right?" Fred once again mastered the accusatory look right through the gorgeous brunette. "You're not… using me for this concert, right?"

"Of course not… seeing you was the biggest thing…" she scrambled to cover her tracks but Tori could see that Fred was just toying with her. Nothing she said or did would be enough and she was little more than prey for him. Or Victoria. "I wanted to see you…"

"So…" his hands snaked over her sides and up her body, thumbs tracing the heavy swell of her chest through the top, up to her neck and cheek, "… you do want this…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you really?" he kissed her lips, suckling her bottom one for a second as his hands gripped tighter. "Do you really want this?"

I…" her voice caught in her throat and for a split second, Tori believed that she might speak up and leave, but alas, with four words, she knew this naïve girl was doomed. "I really want this…"

"That's a good girl…" he coaxed, leaning in and kissing her neck, playing with the black strap while his other hand held her side and stomach. "Now we can just enjoy this time…"

Natasha bit her lip and looked around the room while he was all over her body, still nervous and wide eyed, concern practically emanating from her body. If this was the real Freddie, for one, it never would have happened this way, and two, he would have sensed the fear and put her peace above the lust. But then again, he also just fucked her evil twin, so maybe she overestimated him.

"Kiss me…" he ordered, calmly, yet sternly, and she snapped out of her fear and did as he asked, kissing his lips and looking at him while she surrendered her lips for him to enjoy. His large hands moved to her neck and chin once more to maintain that control. "You taste really fucking good…"

"Mmmhmm…" she simply moaned, unaccustomed to being handled like this, but she didn't entirely hate it or else she would have left, Tori figured. "You too…"

"I bet not…" Tori whispered to herself, reminded of the weed and beer smell that permeated his breath when he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

"Bet the rest of you will taste even better…" he growled, letting his hands wander over her chest, finally fully cupping her tit and squeezing through the top while his other hand moved between their abdomens. His hungry mouth moved to her shoulders and neck, and from the way Natasha winced, Tori wondered if he was leaving marks. "You wanna know… how much I like you?"

"Unnnghhh…" the brunette moaned through the house, touched and kissed, truly being taken over, and while she didn't actually respond, Fred took her hand and placed it on the front of his pants.

"You get me so fucking hard…" Her hand shot backwards but he grabbed her hand tighter and pressed it against the material again, now grinding against her hand. "Stroke it… right there… my cock wants you… so fucking bad…"

"Mmmhmmm…" she simply replied, words failing her. The moment her hand was busy, Fred made his most drastic move yet and gripped the straps of the top and jerked them down. Tori was almost positive she heard something rip, and in a flash, the sizable orbs were in full view. "MMMRppphmmm!"

"You said you wanted this…" he teased and kissed her once more, one hand holding her hand in place and the other getting a good feel for the breast. "So fucking hot… and these tits don't disappoint. Cannot wait to fuck them…"

"You-"

"Just let me fucking enjoy this…" he fired back and moved them until Fred pressed her ass against the sofa. His fingers twisted her already hard peak and jiggled and jerked. Tori knew it had to hurt, from experience, but the feeling also wasn't entire unpleasant when Freddie would do it. Suddenly he smacked her breast, letting his mouth swallow her scream from the intense pain, which made him thrust harder against her hand. "Perfect goddamn body… built for fucking… I'm going to claim every inch…"

If model's doppelganger had a response, it was lost in that moment when Fred devoured her mouth and kissed her deeply. His hips ground against her hand and core as he maintained full control of her naturally tanned body.

"Let's… slow…" she muttered, her eyes fluttering and Tori couldn't tell if it was more pleasure or pain that was coursing through her.

"Let's not…" he fired back and spun her around so that he could sit on the arm of the seat once more, and was now at the perfect angle to plant his mouth on her chest. "Like ripe fruit… just waiting to be picked…"

"Can weeeeeeunnnghhhhh…" her words melted into a deep moan as he planted his mouth on her heavy tit, latching onto the tip like a hungry child and sucking with twice the hunger. Fred's hands wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as he ran his tongue over, swathing the hardened tip into something that ached like Natasha had ever felt before. Tori watched as her eyes shot open, a grin growing on Fred's face as she saw his teeth holding her right nipple hostage and pulling only slightly gently on the sensitive nub. "AAAIGGhhhhhh!"

"Hush," he whispered, stopping her from pulling away. "Don't want neighbors to know I have such a sensitive little slut on my hands…"

"D-don't… don't call me that…" Natasha whimpered for a moment, biting her lip and searching for the pleasure in the act once more. "I'm not… I don't do this…"

"You don't?" He jerked back, eyebrow raised. "You're not saying this is your first time, right?"

"No… I mean… of course not…" she lied and it was clear in his eyes when he looked right at the camera, a wide grin growing that he saw through her story quite easily. "Definitely not… I mean… it's not yours either, right?"

"Fuck no…" he retorted even faster, hands squeezing her breasts once more. "First time with a pair of natural tits this good though…"

"Good… good…" she muttered, looking around the room once more, lip quivering with nervousness. His mouth moved to her left breast as he massaged her right and her ass through her shorts.

Tori had to resist screaming at the tv, wanting this girl to just run and take off. She couldn't fathom why she would just stay, knowing what was at risk and looking that uncomfortable. Then again, Ryder had guilted her into doing things that she definitely didn't want to, so maybe they weren't so different.

"I wanna see your lips wrapped around my cock…" Fred said bluntly, snapping Tori out from her haze as much as Natasha who seemed rather taken aback by the request. Her head started to shake, with a smile, prepping a negative response, but he grabbed her face and kissed her again, sneering against her lips. "Do I need to say that again?"

"No… It's just… I… well… I was thinking-"

"See… there's your problem…" he calmly stroked her face, planting his thumb on her lip while his tone grew more and more condescending. "Girl like you… you don't need to be thinking…"

"I… don't?" she asked, more for herself than for him, confusion washing over her that seemed to be seeping into a bit of anger and frustration. "I thought you liked me for my mind?"

"Oh, baby… of course I like your mind… but you should really see yourself…" the tatted up man smirked. "Big fat tits showing, thick and round ass stretching those little shorts, and soft, plump, kissable lips… plus those brown eyes just scream 'fuck me.' That's not the face of some big thinker… that's the look of a needy little whore…"

"Hey! I-"

"But I like needy whores with great tits and great asses and great lips meant for great head…" Fred moved his hand to her hair and gripped it, gaining control over her so easily. "So stop using that pretty little head of yours and give me some…"

He sat on the couch and brought her down with him to sit next to him, her eyes remaining locked on his, trying not to look any further than she had to, knowing what was coming next. One time she had kinda-sorta given a handjob, but it was dark and on the band bus. This would be the first one she could truly see.

"Take it out…" he muttered, putting his hands wide on the couch while watching her face contort as she reached toward the denim. As he loosened his built and unzipped his pants, she quickly realized that, as she skipped out on the bra, he avoided underwear completely and she instantly made contact with velvet coated steel, and her eyes widened. "You like it?"

"Oh wow…" she muttered as his stiffened rod in twitched her hand. She pulled carefully, and with a little pulling, the tool came into view. Tori had to admit that while the attitude was different, this version of Freddie at least anatomically matched the real thing. "That's… uh…"

"You ever had a big dick, Natasha?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Because you look like you're in shock."

"Well… I…" she stammered, mindlessly stroking it and biting her lip.

"Tell you what…" Fred offered his faux-sincere voice and looked into the eyes of the clearly inexperienced young woman, placing his hand in her hair, moving to the back of her skull. "Since you're so nervous… why don't you get a closer look?"

Before Tasha could utter a syllable, her head was pushed downward and her open mouth was stretched over his tip. "MMMRHHHMMMMMPPHHMMM!"

"That's a good little slut… stretch those lips around it…" he laughed as he held her there for a few moments and she writhed a little. "Breathe through your nose…"

In a blink and she would have missed it moment, Tori saw her punk doppelganger in the background, at the top of the stairs, and from what she could see, the 'evil twin' was not alone up there.

"MMMMRhhhmmmm uuuhhhhh!" Natasha pulled herself off of the cock, gasping for air, and started to speak, but before he even acted, Tori knew how he would respond. "Wasn't… ready… forrrrRRRMMMMPPHHMMM!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Nat… its unsophisticated… even for a whore like you…" Fred teased, using his other hand to reach under and grab her hanging breast like it was a toy. "Gonna have to suck cock a lot better than that if you want to go to this concert. Can't have someone who can't handle a dick around me… it would be embarrassing…"

Victoria covered her mouth for a laugh upstairs, before slinking back into the darkness.

"Open up that throat… loosen your jaw…" he instructed, all 'nice' pretense starting to drift away. But she seemed to follow directions, and both of them started to relax and she sucked and planted her hands on his thigh, while he kept her there and teased her peaks. "There we go… wrap that tongue around… This… this is what your mouth should be used for…"

"MMMRRRPPPHMMmmmmm!"

Tori couldn't tell if this was a negative or affirmative response to him, but she also had no desire to find out the answer.

"Next time I see you… this is what I want…" he continued, starting to put his hips upwards and fuck against her mouth, which certainly surprised the brunette. He sent his lower hand over her back to her ass through her shorts. "None of that talking bullshit… drop to your knees, you get my cock out, suck it til I say stop, and maybe you'll get a surprise…"

Natasha sounded like she was screaming around the cock, and part of the 'good' Latina wanted to smash the video and the television, but she was scared. Nervous about what the flesh and blood one would do to her.

"Let's get you some air…" the short haired man growled, jerking her head up from his standing and now glistening cock from the massive amount of spit she left. She gasped, makeup clearly going down her face, for only a second before he gripped his cock and wiped it all over her already-messy visage. His smile grew as he moved it faster, stroking it against her face as she tried to dodge but he held her down. "Take it… and open really wide for me…"

Natasha reluctantly did so, trying to catch it in her mouth before the head blocked her nasal passages, and after a few seconds, she succeeded, rewarding herself with a deep inhale through her nose. Fred rewarded her as well, in his way, by pushing her further down, and as far as Tori could see, the poor girl had him in her throat now. Her already plump lips straining with the thickest part of the tool as his balls were only a couple inches from her nose now.

"C minus on your blowjob, but I give this tiny little throat an A for sure…" he almost cackled, using both hands to press her down as her weaker arms flailed for a few moments. "So tiny and tight… and feeling you scream and struggle against it… Ffffuckk…. Yess… Take more… I know you can… you dirty walking fucktoy…"

"AAIGHGHPPPRRMMMM!" Natasha wriggled and writhed but Fred held her there for a few more moments, getting even more pleasure than from torturing the poor girl, and Tori's stomach was sick. She could see the start of tears welling up in the girl's eyes, knowing full well that this was every bit of the nightmare that she thought it might be. "UGGGGHGHGHGgggghhh…"

"Ok… ok…" he growled at her, gripping her hair and pulling her up and off of the tool, leaving thick lines of drool and spit to connect them. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness and anger, and most of all betrayal, and Tori wondered if this was the end. A sick joke. But his demeanor changed, and for the slightest of moments, Tori thought she could see Freddie shining through this monster. "Was I too rough?"

Natasha nodded, her voice unable to return just yet.

"Well, I'm sorry…" he said, with so much faux sincerity that it almost felt genuine, and clearly was enough for the brunette who pushed her hair behind her ear and watched him. "I see you here… looking so beautiful… and seeming so experienced… and honestly a bit submissive… and I thought you… you know… might like the rougher stuff… because… I like you… a lot…"

"Don't be so stupid…" Tori whispered to herself, closing her eyes momentarily, hoping that a wish would be enough to change this course. But of course it wasn't. Natasha actually smiled back at him.

"Thank you…" she managed. "I like you too… but maybe we… you know… slow down a little…"

"I've got a better idea…" his smile grew over his face as he gently pushed her back against the arm of the couch. "I'll return the favor… make it allllll better…"

He was so patronizing, it seemed like Natasha would have to be dense not to see that she was being used and manipulated, but of course, hindsight's 20/20.

The brunette bit her lip as he gripped her legs and pulled them up on the couch, preparing himself to lean down between them. His large hands swooped over her waistband, and in a matter of seconds, her bare thighs were revealed to the camera, and he shifted her slightly to show her bare sex to the 'audience' as well.

"Is this what you want?" Fred whispered into her ear as his fingers moved up and down her thighs, teasing her body with what he could do if he got closer to her core. Seeing her just nod again, he knew that wasn't enough. "I want you to tell me, baby… do you want this?"

"Uh huh…" her voice hitched as she just looked at him, running his tongue over his lips. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… return the favor…"

"Which would be…" he held his words out, wanting not only for himself to hear her, but whoever would watch this as well, beg for what was about to happen. Probably so that this wouldn't be construed as some sort of sexual assault. "Use your big girl words…"

"Can you…" Natasha struggled, her eyes fluttering as the anticipation and all those nights of fantasizing during their chats had led to this interaction. "Would you… use your mouth… on me?"

"Where on you?" He fired back, tilting his head with a playful grin. "Your lips, your ear, your neck, your tits or-"

"My… area…"

"Your pussy, Natasha… you need to start talking like the dirty girl you are… will make this whole thing feel more adult…" he stroked around her glistening lips with his fingertips, avoiding any and all nerve centers for her relief. "It's such a pretty thing too… so wet and eager and pink… pretty pussies like this don't just happen… did you shave it… just for me…"

"Mmmhmmm…" she nodded quickly, almost like she wanted him to be… proud of her or something. "Is it… is it ok?"

"Guess I'll be the judge of that…" Fred chuckled, continuing the tease, "… just as soon as you beg me for it…"

"Will you… please…" she sighed, already shaking, and Tori just knew the girl would have a hair trigger after all she was put through here, "… please go down on me… and lick me… lick my… pussy?"

"Thought you'd never ask, baby…" his eyes narrowed and he pressed one hand to her chest, moving to squeeze her right breast while his other fingers spread her netherlips and he drove his tongue inside her virgin hole. "Mmhhhrrhhhmmm…"

"AAIIGGHHrrnnghhhh…" her body tried to thrust upwards, but he remained in absolute control of her body and if he didn't want her to move, she wasn't. The fact he was moaning into this made her feel like she was going to burst in a matter of seconds. "AAEIIEEEEUnnnnaaiieeeee!"

"Shhhh…" he shushed right against her throbbing core. "Show some restraint…"

"Ah ah ah… ah ok…" she nodded fast, following it up with a powerful shriek. His hand slapped her breast so hard and fast, Natasha barely seemed to notice it until the ache began to grow to a point of heat, and thusly, moaned louder. "AAAAUNNNNNNGHHH-mmmmmmmrrmmm…"

Fred shoved his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to suck them, and thus silencing her screams. With both hands busy on her, he zeroed in on her bullseye, and took two quick licks of her button, and seeing that it sent her into a frenzy, he left it alone.

For two seconds.

"Cum, my fuckslut!" he growled before sucking the clit like a milkshake and his prey did exactly what he demanded. Her legs wriggled wildly before going still as she came, bursting all over his face, allowing him to lap it up quickly and aggressively. Once he was done, he looked up at her, barely recovered, and slithered upwards. "Now that you're relaxed, let's do this…"

"Do… what?" she grinned, high on the post orgasmic bliss, but the way his hands jerked her forward and he began lining himself up, she sobered up rather fast. "Whoa wait… I.. um…"

"What is it now?"

"It's just… I mean…" she scrambled. Fred looked disappointed, and even seeing that look on Freddie, Tori had to admit that she felt some semblance of frustration, but she also knew that this wasn't her man, and Natasha was the victim here. "I brought condoms, so shouldn't we-"

"Condoms? Fuck that…" he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, smacking his swollen member tip against her pussy. "No one uses condoms anymore. You're on birth control right, so it doesn't matter…"

"Oh… Ok… well…" As Natasha babbled, Victoria appeared in the corner once again, mouthing the words 'No she's not, a grin plastered on her face as she shook her head. "I'm… I was… I mean… I can- OHMYG-G-GODDDDDD!"

Fred had shoved himself inside, given the wide eyed expression the one-time model now had, and with his hand quickly shoved in her mouth, the brunette couldn't quite share any other thoughts.

"That's it… yeah… take it all- wait…" he trailed off, and withdrew his hips slightly, revealing his rod covered in red. "I guess whoever you been fucking never did you right… but that's done now…"

Tori looked almost as horrified as Tasha as Freddie simply grabbed her shorts and wiped himself off before shoving it right back inside her.

"Now I can really cut loose…" he groaned, gripping her leg and raising it vertical to press against his chest while he fingered her mouth and throat with his other hand, working up quite the rhythm. "Still so nice and tight… and warm… knew this pussy would be worth all that whining you were doing…"

"Mmmmrrrppphhmmm!" Natasha struggled, grabbing at his chest, and Tori honestly couldn't tell if that was out of pain or pleasure… not that it mattered anymore.

"Take this hand…" he instructed, grabbing her right wrist tight, "… and rub your clit… it's gonna make any pain go away quick…"

She nodded and did exactly as he asked, remembering the ways she would touch herself, waiting for this day/night to come, and now that she was here, at his mercy and getting fucked, it seemed wrong, but felt more right by the minute.

"Once I start bottoming out and bashing your cervix and womb… you're gonna need some relief, baby…" Tori had to roll her eyes for thinking that his 'kind' help was anything close to altruistic. "Shittt… stretching your tiny little fuckhole out… its way better than I thought… hollow your cunt out… make it mine…"

Natasha's eyes slammed shut and Tori felt that urge to reach in the tape and pull her out, no matter how impossible that might be.

"Ok… now… now that I've fully claimed you…" he leaned forward, getting all up in her face as his hand reached around to hold the back of her head. "I got a better way to shut you up…"

She knew not to even speak as he pushed her head upwards and met his lips and soon swallowed her screams as he plowed into her fast and hard, drilling her into the couch. His hands gripped her hair and pulled them apart so he could make a bite toward her.

"Who owns this cunt?"

"What?"

SMACK!

"You heard me, whore…" Fred roared in her face, his nose against hers as he savagely thrusted with each word. "Who. Owns. This. Fucking. Cunt?"

"You… you do…" Tori could barely hear the whisper.

"Louder!" his hand moved to her throat and he licked from her chin up to her nose.

"You!"

"Yeah… so when I ask you, whose tiny little pussy is getting destroyed by a big cock… what will you say?"

"Yours…"

"My what?" he heaved, pushing all of his weight into her. "And be loud and clear."

"Your… pussy!"

"And when all the boys at your school…" he started grinning as he forcefully drove himself faster, using his voice to keep her from being overwhelmed, "… see that you aren't walking straight anymore… what will you tell them?"

"Uhhh… I… ummm…"

SMACCKKKK!

"One, dirtly little cumsluts don't speak unless spoken to… and two, a cocksleeve like you doesn't need school…" he growled through his whisper, his face pressed so tightly against hers. "But three, if you do get asked, you tell them the truth- you got your cunt stuffed so full and so often that you forgot how to walk…"

"AIIGHHH… I… I… will… just… just-"

"Maybe best not to let you respond at all…" he teased, jerking on her hair, "… you'd probably end up offering them your holes on the spot…"

"Unnnghhhh…" Natasha groaned, and Fred grabbed her lips with his own and kissed her, driving harder and harder, treating her less and less like a person and more like a hole to get off on. Tori couldn't stop watching and she found herself more than a little engrossed by the time the mistreated brunette came, unsure of how voluntary it actually was. "AAIGHHrpphmmm…"

Fred swallowed her cries as her legs turned to jelly and wrapped around him tightly, eager for some kind of response, or maybe the slight hints of intimacy he seemed to show only when she was about to leave. He kept pounding her hole despite the juices visibly dripping down, looking a pinkish color thanks to her recent bleeding.

"You're gonna clean up your mess…" he snarled at the recovering brunette and pulled himself out of her hole, but keeping a hand on her head. She barely seemed conscious of the fact that she was getting pulled into yet another service position until the still stained crown moved past her lips. "That's it… suck your cum off of me… worship the guy who broke you in…"

"Mphmphmphmphm…" she went over and over, sucking his cock and using her tongue to clean him, just like the whore he called her. Tori stared in wonder that this was what she could have been with the wrong kind of guy. Broken, and just existing to be told she was pretty and she would let him have his way. "Unghunghunghunghungh…"

As she sucked, Fred's fingers moved up and down her back, going as far as to squeeze her ass and shake it, like it was a piece of meat. He reached a little lower and gathered up her secretions on his middle finger and began working on a new activity.

"Bet you've never had this ass fucked…" he grinned, fucking her face with one hand and starting to press his digit against her rosebud. "Bet it's ten times tighter than your pussy… well… probably fifty times tighter now that I've had you…"

"unnghhmmrrrmmm- No!" she managed to pull off of him. "That's not… I'm not…" she drooled, her face an absolute mess of makeup, tears, and her juices.

"Yeah… you are… but fine…" he scoffed and pulled his hand away.

Natasha shook for a moment and turned, going face down toward the floor as his legs held her by the ankles somehow. She caught her weight on her hands on the floor, feeling his hands move straight up her sides and cup her breasts.

"You could have just told me you wanted a change in position…" he teased as he jerked her back up by her hair onto the couch, running his rod up and down her crack and pressing her face against the arm. "Should have guessed a bitch like you would want to get fucked like one…"

"D-don't call me that…" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Fine… tell me when I say one you like…" he kissed the back of her neck, nibbling on her ear while he whispered, using his free hand to line himself up with her sex once more. "Cunt… Cum Dumpster… Dirty Little Girl… Whore… Cocksleeve… Cumslut…"

"AAIGGHUNNGH!" Natasha screamed out as his cock rammed inside of her on the last name and she was nearly launched off the couch with his initial, filling, thrust.

"Ooh… we have a winner…" he grinned, pulling on her hair to make it a rein as he stood straight up, and gripped her hip with his free hand and drilled her once more. "Take my cock, cumslut… use those knees, cumslut… swallow it all down, cumslut… It has a nice ring to it…"

"Unnnghhhaaaigghhh!" she whimpered.

"Again with this…" he rolled his eyes and grabbed her underwear from her shorts. Fred jerked her head back and shoved the dirty panties right into her shaking lips and then pushed her head back down against the arm of the sofa. "Quiet, obedient cumsluts get the biggest loads…"

If Natasha had anything to respond to that, Tori couldn't hear it as Fred got on his knees, establishing more of his size against the model and just pistoned his hips like a man possessed.

He reached out with his left hand, grabbing a fistful of her hair then pulled back on it like reins of a horse while his fingertips dug into her right hip for control. His hips bucked forward, driving his shaft deep inside her slick, warm de-virgin sleeve, unrelenting at his practical animalistic, driving her to hang over the armrest of the couch. "Grragggahhh… fuck… still… so… fucking tight… and wet… I know… you're loving… every… fucking second of it… just like… I am… uuuggghh…"

He takes a few breaths, his lungs burning with trying to fill them with oxygen from the effort he's putting into owning her body then continues, "…you love being taken like this… like an animal… as that's what you are… just an animal… needing to only… uuuggghh… eat… sleep and get… a good fucking…"

She mutters, as she struggles for her own breath, "Please… please… uuuggghh… aaahhh… mmmmaahhh… uuuuaahhh…"

He chuckles at her bated breath pleads and shifts up some more, towering over her hanging over body, nearly pushing her completely over the armrest. His fingertips dig into her hips, leaving angry red marks that were close to breaking the skin, while he continued to pound away at her, the sound of his pelvis smacking her ass and the back of her thighs echoing through the room. She hung over the armrest so much, she easily reached out to the floor and was able to scratch at it in some vain attempt to find some safety to his aggressive pounding.

He just carried on for a few more moments until her body couldn't take anymore. Her eyes started rolling back into her head and her breath became even shorter, her fine breasts rising and falling and jiggled with each pounding then she let out a scream and her body went into a seizure, "Uuuuaggghhh! Aaaahhh! NNnnnaaahhh! Ooooaaahhhh!"

The release swept over her body like a tidal wave, overwhelming her body with pleasure and short circuiting her brain in short order. She shivered a few more times as her mind and soul was someplace else until reality came roaring back and she simply collapsed forward with her muscles relaxing. She went limp over the armrest, becoming nothing more than a rag doll that Fred counted to pound.

Fred wasn't done as he continued to pound her, her ass becoming red and jiggling from the sheer impact of his pelvis. He huffed for breath, wearing a feral grin and growled, "Fucking god… I can't… fuck… get enough if this… fine… fucking… body… Uuurrraggghhh…"

He pounded a half a dozen more times then suddenly pulled out of her and flopped his bottom into the seat, pulling her along to face him and straddle his thighs. He gripped her left hip in a near death grip while he lined his shaft upward at her entrance then pulled her down to impale her.

"Uuuaggghhh," she softly sighed out from the insertion again, some of her faculties returning to her.

He retook her other hip and started lifting and dropping her on his lap, pushing deep inside her. He groaned with each drop, feeling her grip him tighter and pushing even deeper than his pounding from behind.

Natasha started panting again as he worked her back up to bounce on his crotch, causing her to realize that he wasn't finished with her. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on top of the backrest for support, which gave Fred the opportunity to move his hands from her hips to cup her tight, fine ass in his powerful hands to keep her bouncing along on his lap. He watched for several moments her bouncing breasts, a fine sight from her new angle in riding him. He parted his lips and latched around her right nipple, taking a few hard suckles then parting his lips wider to suck harder on more of the full, soft breast. He tilted his head back and forth as he tried to inhale more of her breast, sucking on the skin around the nipple to start to discolor it while his tongue flicked over her nipple.

She started whimpering first in pleasure from the attention to her nipple and the rest of her breast, but those whimpers started shifting into painful moans as the sensation was too much around the surrounding skin. She moved her hands to his shoulders to try to push herself up and away to try to free her breast from his aggressive mauling, but he moved his hands from her ass to grab her wrists.

She whimpered and struggled with his hands, but it only lasted a few moments before he easily pulled them back and around to the small of her back. He locked her wrists together with is left hand, retook her left ass cheek in his right hand and moved is mouth to her left breast to pick up his suckling and licking.

He pressed his heels into the floor for leverage and started bucking up into her while urging her to continue to lift and drop herself onto is lap. He grunted with the effort against her soft breast in her mouth.

The brunette tossed her head back, panting and screaming in a combination of pleasure and pain from the upward pounding and him suckling on her left breast, most likely going to leave a mark on her.

He bucked up into her for a dozen more times before he pulled his lips off her breast and huffed against it as he continued to buck upward, "I… uuuggghhh… want to ruin you… uuuggghhh… I'm going to… fuck… flood you… I'm going to flood you… and you better… fffuuuccckk… be on some… really strong… birth control… ffuuucckk…"

She shook her head and her body withered on top of him, jerking and twisting to one side, but he had a firm grip on her hips, pulling her down hard onto his pelvis then shuddering hard. He gritted his teeth, hissing as his shaft twitched and fired several heavy, thick and globular loads of his seed deep within her sleeve, painting her inner walls and splattering some on her cervix before filling her up to the brim.

"Uuaggghhh… mmmmaaahhh… aaahhhh…" Natasha moaned as she felt her sleeve being filled up with the warm, practically alien substance. The sensation sent a small surge of pleasure through her, causing her to shiver.

"Unnghh… fuck… haven't dropped a load like that in forever…" Fred sighed as he grabbed his pants and pulled them closer. He grabs a joint from his pants pocket and sticks it in his lips, and lights it up, closing his eyes. "You got a body built for fucking, Cumslut… be a shame to waste it… being all prudish and shit…"

"Yeah… I, ah… I guess…" she stares at the floor, searching for where she spit the underwear out so she can start to get herself dressed. Tori didn't have to look too deep to see the humiliation and disgust that the poor girl was feeling, and she just repeated to herself that it was over. An activity Natasha was doing too no doubt as she slipped her clothes on. "So… are we… ah… um… gonna go see the band now?"

"The band?" he laughs, sitting up, not even bothering to get himself dressed as his glistening semi-hard cock just rests on the couch. "You really want to see the band?"

"Yeah… that's… that was why I came over…" she said, throwing her shirt, now stretched and disheveled, over her head. "So we could go to the concert tonight…"

"Oh well… if you want to meet the band, then I can definitely arrange that…" he grinned so wide, and it was clear it made Natasha uncomfortable how creepy he was being about this topic. Suddenly, he let out a loud whistle. "Guys?!"

To Natasha's, and Tori's, horror, four guys come down the stairs, and as her stomach sinks to its deepest depths, she realizes that these four are the band. They've been in the house the whole time. They saw everything. They heard everything. And as she tries to avoid their burning eye contact, Natasha is well aware that they know everything too.

To add insult to injury, Victoria is with them, topless, with a few streams of white covering her tanned tits.

"Baby… I see you've entertained our guests…" Fred said, teetering on being annoyed and amused with this fact. Natasha stared back and forth at everyone, and began breathing so heavily, Tori wondered if she was going to pass out or burst out crying. He simply rubbed the one-world's model's hair like she was a child and kept his eyes on Victoria. "Not sure that was part of the deal…"

"It was just Ken and Jimmy…" the doppelganger shrugged. "Plus, you were down here rawdogging the living fuck out of Cumslut here so why shouldn't I have a bit of fun. It was my idea afterall…"

"True story…" he chuckled, standing up at last, his half chub sitting right in front of Natasha's reddening face. "So, guys… this is Natasha… or actually, she prefers Cumslut now I think… and, you… I know you know who these guys are, but you probably don't know that Victoria is my girlfriend…"

"N-n-nooo…" Natasha shook her head. This was just a sick joke… or a nightmare. Tori watched as the poor girl went through every stage of suffering in seconds. "This… this isn't real. How… how could you do this to me? I can't… I can't… Take it all back. Please… I was… I'm not…"

"You also should probably know that the concert is actually tomorrow…" Victoria laughed as she approached the crying young woman, grabbing her hair and pulling her face up so that she could see all six pairs of eyes staring down at her, feeling like she was sinking into the soaked couch. "But since you and I are _such good fucking friends..._ I wanted you to meet them personally."

"My girl had this idea that with the band coming, we could get them a present…" Fred picked up the chatter and pulled Natasha up to show her off to the guys. "So, Cumslut here gets the full backstage treatment, and you guys get something to have fun with for the night."

"Not just the night…" Victoria interjected, grabbing Natasha's cheeks and squeezing them until she was making a fish face. "All weekend. I've got her cell phone. Her parents think she's at my house… so they have no idea she is here. Kind of a… captive audience for whatever you guys have planned."

"Thanks… but did you really have to make a mess of her?" one asked, but Tori couldn't see who.

"Had to test the merchandise, Carl…" Fred fired back. "Besides… she's still gonna be tight as can be. Got a good mouth… and maybe one of you can even get first shot at her ass… Said she was on birth control too so no limits… All the fun you… and me and Vic… can handle. Zero consequences."

"Nononono…" Natasha shook her head as the six bodies started to move closer. Her eyes shut tight but even on the camera, Tori could hear the sound of zippers being undone as Natasha's top flew off and soon Tori had to close her eyes as well.

"Had enough?" Fred's voice broke Tori's train of thought, seeing the video paused in front of her, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Just seeing a video too much for you now?"

"Y-yeah…" Tori nodded, looking over at Carly… Carlotta smoking, topless over on the bed. "I'm just… it was… that was…"

"You should know that… girlfriend or not…" the shaved headed version of her love stuck his tongue in his cheek and just stared daggers at her, "… I'm not afraid to make your life worse than hers… if you give me any more trouble. Got it?"

"Yeah… yeah… of course…" she whispered, feeling like she might cry but fighting it with every fiber of her being.

"I expect a sir next time… or I'll make you show me respect…"

"Right… _Sir_ …" the aspiring pop star said, staring at the ground.

"That's what I thought…" he grabbed her cuff and undid it and pushed her onto a pallet at the foot of the bed. "Get some sleep. You got shit to do tomorrow."

"Of course…" she rolled over the uncomfortable and smelly 'bedding' and just stared at the ceiling, contemplating how this could get any worse. Which is why she decided to look toward the mirror and see something ten times more sickening than anything from that tape:

Freddie and Victoria. Dancing. Naked. In front of the mirror. Smiling. Kissing. Building up to making love. And that's when she heard the worst sixteen words possible from the other side of the mirror:

"I love you more now than ever, Tori Vega."

"Then tomorrow… let's make me Victoria Benson…"

* * *

 **And there we have it. Now we know the contents of at least one of those tapes, and a clear look at what kind of company that Victoria and Fred keep. For those who are deep into the Nick shows, yes, that was Big Time Rush because... honestly, I don't know. Felt like a good choice. We also see that Victoria wants to make some big leaps with her new 'boyfriend' turning fiancee, because why not kick Tori even more while she's down. But as I mentioned, things are darkest before dawn, and chapter 5 will start a new day so perhaps there might be some help on the way for her after all. Then again, I also made that promise during the Legion story and... well, that didn't exactly work out. So either way, thanks as always for reading and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, this is coming a few days late, but it's a longer chapter so maybe that makes up for it? I hear that I should stop apologizing, as there are stories that haven't updated in 5 or 6 months, but I'm accustomed to getting things done by a deadline. Anyway... here we go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hmmmrrrmm…" Victoria softly sighed out as she slowly roused from her sleep, feeling the soft warmth of the sun's rays on her cheeks and left arm. Her breathing slowly picked up as she returned to more and more to the waking world. She felt sticky from the dried cum and sweat, but that was nothing new for her, though she'd be lying if she said that things didn't feel different this morning. The visitor felt the soft pressure of a warm, soft body on her front and breathing in the lavender fragrance under all the powerful bodily fluids. She opened her eyes to see the world around her and saw Jadelyn—Jade's sleeping face, apparently quite peaceful, while lying and pressed back up against the muscular form of their shared partner.

She stifled a laugh at seeing at least a version of Jadelyn being in such a mess after a day, and most of the night, filled with wild, raw and passionate sex… but the cocky smile soon faded as she realized this wouldn't have disgusted her. It would have just been the aftereffects of sharing… 'something'.

This was supposed to be easy. Come over, corrupt and ruin the happy life of her opposite, and getting to make any version of that goody-goody West her desperate fucktoy should have put her in a stellar mood. But she felt… off. Wrong. Maybe it was the air of this side of the mirror. Maybe it was some unseen allergen in the air. Or maybe… she shuddered to think… that she had developed very real feelings for these two. Freddie and Jade clearly had something and as much of a bond as she and Fred had… it wasn't like this. This was just different.

This was a Fred that never threw someone against a wall. Or choked her. Or tricked the naïve and innocent into breaking their most basic morals, blackmailing them with evidence (that she helped make), tossing every single one of them away when he was done with them. If anything, this Freddie kept people too close. Jade was different too, and the feeling of her pale arms wrapping around her body, sharing vulnerability… it was so different from the extremely 'hands off' nature of her Jadelyn.

These were better.

She needed them more than Tori did… of that she was certain.

* * *

"Mmrrrmmmh…" Tori groggily started waking up, the first thing to hit her senses was the awful smell of the room then the soft squealing noises and powerful grunts somewhere off in the background, her eyes still not accustomed to her surroundings and the pounding in her head wasn't helping. "Wh… what… where?"

She knotted her brow and turned her head, trying to hear what was going on, and very quickly realized that her arm was connected to something.

"N-n-nooo…" This wasn't a dream. The mirror, her evil side, getting sucker punched and trapped, watching Victoria screw her loves... over and over… and of course, the twisted version of Freddie that had her chained. She slightly tilted her head, trying to focus on the sound until she realize they were noises of pleasure between a pair and from the sound of it, they were having a good time of it. Freddie and Carly. Or Carlotta and Fred. She snorted out in frustration and shook her head, her fear slowly turning into disgust, "Fuck…"

Tori turned her head, and took a look toward the mirror, but it was fogged up, no doubt thanks to the shower that was being shared between her 'captors'. There was a part of her that wanted to race over and take a look but given what she saw the previous night, that may not have been the best idea.

"Looks like someone is finally awake…" a shrill voice rang out, earning Tori's attention immediately. Carlotta stood in the bathroom doorway, still naked, save for a smirk, and in a second, Fred was right behind her, joining in the sneering stare. "Missed a hell of a good time last night…"

"Somehow I doubt that…" the brunette shook her head.

"You know…" Fred growled as he pushed past the raven haired young woman, just as naked as her, and leaning over the cowering Latina, "… we all have bad days… funks that we get in… and when you went to sleep, I thought… 'Maybe she will be more agreeable in the morning and snap out of… this... whatever this is'… but here we are… I'm in a good mood, she's in a good mood, and now you… you are the problem. And you know I don't like problems…"

"I'm not the asshole here…" Tori slightly frowned and turned a soft glare to him, remaining silent as her fear had given away to disgust and a hint of anger. "You are…"

"You've worked to make yourself this pretty again…" Fred frowned and reached down, grabbing her chin to force her to look him in the eye and giving her a dark glare. He pressed his fingertips a little harder on either side of her chin, showing he was in complete control, but Tori continued to hold her stare in defiance. "I would just hate… to make… all that work useless…"

"Not that she doesn't deserve it…" Carlotta smirked and suggested with a dark, wicked smirk, "but, how's about you let me have a little chat with her, girl to girl, while you get dressed?"

"Whatever…" Fred paused then looked over her shoulder at his fellow former Seattleite with a guarded, almost annoyed glare, but followed her suggestion and released Tori's chin. He stood up straighter then spat out, "Make it quick though, this is starting to get on my fucking nerves and I'm getting hungry."

He turned and went to a drawer to gather up some clothes, while Carlotta walked closer and leaned down to an intimate distance to the brunette. She kept her wicked smile on her face, quite jarring compared to the sweet disposition that Tori had seen at times on her show.

"Now Victoria… you have to be careful and have to get out of this funk you're in. You need to let out that confident little slut we all know and love and drop whatever this is. If you don't… you'll just annoy Fred some more and you know how he gets when he's _really_ annoyed… Besides, it could be worse…" The native brunette let the statement hang for a moment, her smile remaining wicked and the glint in her eyes holding an unspoken menace. "…I just might steal Fred from you… full time… just like I did Steven… "

"Who…" Tori held her gaze for several moments, matching the pale brunette to not be intimidated and wondering in the back of her mind who in the world was Steven. She glanced over Carlotta's shoulder to see Fred halfway dressed, getting in a sour mood, then back to meet the fellow brunette's cocky eyes. She thought on it for several moments on seeing if she could somehow get out of this mess as Fred was clearly manipulative and had the willingness to use violence. A few moments later an idea came to mind. She replied with a smirk she had witness Jade give countless times and spat out in mild annoyance, "I can't believe it… this is the thanks I get. I try to offer a little variety and I'm just ignored."

"The response threw Carlotta off for a moment and the volume of Tori's voice caught Fred's attention as he finished pulling his shirt on. He walked over and asked in a short tone, "What do you mean?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean?" Tori was thinking on her feet, but she was pretty good at improvising, "Isn't it obvious to you and your Michael Jackson-looking bitch? I play cute sweet, practically virginal girl for you to play with and I put up just a little resistance and suddenly you're turned off when you're supposed to ravage me." She snorted and rolled her eyes in mild disgust.

"Seriously?"

"Duh…" The explanation threw the pair off for a moment, but they didn't get a chance to think much on it as Tori demanded with a glare she had used on those that had crossed her from time to time, "Now that you spoiled my surprise, will you let me out of these cuffs so I can actually take a piss and get into some real clothes?"

"You know I hate surprises… but fine… I need you to run some errands anyway…" Fred smirked and shook his head, apparently accepting the explanation after a few moments thought and hearing pretty close to the attitude of his Victoria. "Don't do this bullshit again."

"Yeah yeah…" Tori rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance as she tried her best to control her heart's overwhelming beating.

"Just one thing though…" Fred headed for a drawer and opened it to retrieve a key. He walked over and took her wrists into his hands, seemingly ready to unlock one cuff at a time, but a look of confusion grew across his face. "If this was just a momentary thing… why didn't you just use the safe word?"

"Oh… umm…" Fuck, Tori thought to herself and she looked back and forth between her captors and tormentors. Of course there was a safe word. Some code that would instantly put an end to all this. Poughkeepsie? No, that was Jade and Freddie's. And while she wanted one, she and Freddie hadn't gotten rough enough where it was truly a necessity. Their eyes just kept staring at her and Fred's hands started getting tighter around her wrists, withdrawing the key an inch or two. She wasn't sure why, but she went with her gut and fully committed to playing 'Victoria'. "Because safe words are for fucking pussies…"

"There we go…" Fred chuckled, and finally seeing a genuine smile, there was a part of her that actually thought this guy might not be all bad. He made short work of the cuffs and then pushed her back.

"Finally…" Once her wrists were free, Tori rubbed her wrist and spat out thanks, trying to go for a tone that she wasn't grateful at all of him undoing her cuffs, "Thanks…"

The otherworldly visitor stood up and wiggled a bit, trying to get feeling back everywhere in her body. She remained quiet and walked past him, giving him a cool, yet coy look to try to pass off she was his 'Victoria'. Heading to the bathroom, feeling his leering glare on her and whatever side-eyed look Carlotta was giving her, she shut the door behind her and locked it, sighing out in relief. Tori turned and looked herself in the mirror, double checked to see if there were any marks on her, turning her face from one side to the other then slipping a hand around her pelvic area. She didn't feel any soreness or telltale signs that she had sex and sighed in relief. She couldn't trust him not to have tried something as she slept.

After letting out a sigh for that tiny bit of good news, she went about using the toilet then going to the sink the clean herself up the best way she could. She washed her face and partially stripped to try to clean the stench of the place off of her. She didn't trust taking a shower with the possibility of Fred, Carlotta or both trying to bust in to get to her.

She spent a few more minutes cleaning up until she heard Fred banging on the door and shouting, "You going to take forever? We're getting fucking hungry, so you need to go get us some food."

"Give me a minute!" Tori growled in frustration, finishing pulling back on her clothes back into place then headed for the door. She unlocked then opened the door to find his somewhat annoyed expression staring at her. "What?"

He softly growled out, "Why did you lock the door?"

"Because…" The brunette thought for the briefest of moments, trying to figure out something that wouldn't get a violent response then replied, "Just a little teasing. You know a little patience… the anticipation can heat things up…"

He kept a guarded expression as he cautiously replied, "Right… but for right now, I'm hungry… and not for that right now." Fred pulled out his wallet then pulls out a few bills from it to hand it to her and instructs her, "So, go grab us some food. Kitchen is pretty empty."

"Yeah… will do…" Tori grabbed the money and started heading out the bedroom, but Fred called out before she was halfway out of the room.

"Change first. I don't want you going out like that and embarrassing me."

"Fine…" She stopped and rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth a little unseen by him. She turned and headed to the dresser drawer of Victoria's clothes she had found in her search to see if she could operate the mirror. She grabbed a few articles of clothing that didn't make her look like a complete whore, then a pair of boots then headed out of the room, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of watching her change. "You wanting anything specific? Any Sunday specials?"

"It's fucking Thursday!" he shouted, eyes full of fire. "Jesus fucking Christ you're absolutely retarded…"

"Yeah… I mean…"

"Just shut up and get me what I always get…" he snapped, grabbing her arm tight and leading her to the door. "And something for Carlotta here… whatever is left, you can get something too..."

Fred kept a frown on his face as he watched her leave, feeling something was off with his girl even after her momentary snap back at him. His thoughts were interrupted with Carlotta sliding up behind and to the left side of him, resting a hand on his right shoulder and snuggling up to him with a smirk.

She sweetly with a thick layer longing in her voice, "So, have any ideas how we can kill some time waiting for breakfast…"

* * *

"Ok, Tori… just breathe… this is… this is your school. The building is laid out the same way, so maybe not everything is different…" The car pulled up in front of the school and Tori eagerly stepped out of the summoned vehicle, not appreciating the gazes the Lyft driver was giving her. She had gotten the occasional look from older guys in her world, but the way she was dressed was not helping any semblance of respect. She handed him the cash, not bothering to double-check the amount then turned and headed for the school. Her eyes got wide when she saw that this wasn't Hollywood Arts- it was Hollywood Athletics. "Well… that's different…"

True to her assumption on architecture, the inside was actually the same as the school she knew, colors much more simplified with just blue and gold lining each and every step she took. Trophy cases lined the walls, taking up the whole area where she and her friends would gather in front of their lockers. The place was empty.

"I guess Sundays work the same no matter where you are…" she muttered to herself as she moved through the barren hallways. It was like something out of a scary movie… as if this world wasn't strange enough. She'd never been in her school when it was empty. The closest she came was breaking in with the others, or getting detention on a Saturday. The sudden creaks and small noises put her hair on end. Even more so as she headed toward the stage. Or at least, where the stage was supposed to be. "Locker rooms? Seriously?"

Just as she was about to turn around and check upstairs, she turned a corner and started to hear some faint grunts that brought her right back to the gendered wooden doors. Tiptoeing, she pressed on the women's as carefully as she could, to see if the origin of the sound came from inside, but there was nothing. Until the sound came again through the wall.

There was a part of her that still registered a men's room as a 'no go' place that she physically couldn't enter but if there was a time to break the rules, being trapped on an opposite world of evil doppelgangers seemed like a good one.

"I'm going to regret this… I just know it…" she huffed, carefully pushing the door open and realizing very quickly that she was in the right place. Or the wrong place. The right place for the noise, but the wrong place for images she didn't think she would ever get out of her brain.

"Suck it… everyone knows… you're a fucking cum slut…"

Her eyes go a little wide when she sees Robbie, sans glasses and wilder hair, leaning against the wall with a more muscular build than normal. However, that wasn't the thing that stood out about him; nor was it the fact that there was a red velvet haired teenager in a cheerleader's outfit kneeling in front of him with her palms on his thighs, bobbing her head away down on his crotch and moaning up a storm. No, the thing that made Tori's stomach turn and head spin was that there was another person standing next to Robbie. And while this one also seemed a bit more buff, the trademark curls and glasses were there this time.

"Don't hog her, bro…" Glasses Robbie had one firm hand on the back of her head, grabbing her head, his fingers lacing her hair and pushing her head onto his rod while her dainty hand rose up to stroke the duplicate, "Yes Catarina… Stroke Rex's cock while you suck mine…"

"Unnghhh… yeah… just like that…" Rex chuckled. "Look at him… just remember… this is round one… gonna fuck the shit out of you after practice…"

"One of us will," Robbie corrected, playfully shoving his brother. "The other just gets to watch…"

If Cat, or Catarina, had anything to say about this, she certainly wasn't showing it; the mirrors only displaying her utmost focus on the act that seemed to bring her as much calm as her own Cat had when she… did that to Freddie.

This was a mistake, she thought to herself, carefully slipping backwards and toward the door. Tori took a deep breath and opened the door back, hoping and praying to avoid detection. With a fraction of a second of sound from a painfully squeaky door, that plan was out.

"What was that?!"

Tori shook her head and rushed down the second hallway, trying to find some semblance of normalcy. She actually passed several students- tennis players, a couple football guys like Robbie (and Rex apparently), and some softball girls- no one apparently giving her a second thought despite her less than respectable outfit, though most all of them avoided eye contact all together. After a dozen or so paces, she finally started focusing and realized she needed to find the one person that was the motivation behind this whole nightmare: Jade.

She counted on the building having the same layout as her school and started navigating down and through the hallways to try to find where Jade might be, or if she was in a classroom, and decided to just circle back for Jade's locker. She turned the corner from the senior signing wall then the Janitor's Closet to start passing the row of lockers where her locker was located- off on a narrow path from the sizable trophy case. She was so focused in her desperate, yet focused, search that she couldn't help but stare at the various lockers that were different from her reality that she nearly walked into the one person that never ceased to surprise her- Sikowitz.

"Ohmygod, sorry…" she started then stopped and looked at him for a moment, a look of concern on her face until she looked him up and down and saw that he looked entirely 'normal' to her. She did spot one item different; he was sipping from a pineapple instead of his practically trademark coconut. "Are you ok…. Mr. Sikowitz

"It's alright. It's good to see you," he replied with a bright smile before taking a sip from his straw. "Though I should say that those clothes don't entirely fit you. Last girl who had a look like that got expelled from here."

"Oh… well… I'm going to change soon." Tori awkwardly smiled and nodded her head then replied, "It's good to see you too."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Tori nervously looking at him while he calmly looked back, sipping his pineapple.

"Well…" Sikowitz picked up, "I'm sure you'll get through whatever is going on, and come out the other side. I'll see you around Tori."

He walked past her and headed towards his classroom, causing the brunette to partially turn and look over her shoulder to see him walk away, realizing that he called her Tori. She knotted her brow, remembering that her counterpart made it a point that she wasn't 'Tori' in her world. She shook her head then started back to Jade's locker, knowing she couldn't worry about it at the moment.

"What?"

Tori just shook off the feeling and reached the row of lockers perpendicular to the side entrance of the school, stopping at the spot where Jade's locker was located in her world. She slightly squinted and frowned at seeing that it wasn't decorated with scissors. The front was covered with a combination of the school's logo and Christian ideography with a predominant cross in the background.

"That's… certainly… new…"

She wondered if it was even Jade's locker with such a decal. Jade wasn't an atheist or anything like that, but when the topic of her faith came up, and it wasn't much, the pale girl usually just shrugged and said 'Someone's gotta be up there…' essentially ending conversations on the subject. Tori knew there was only one way to find out, so she glanced around to see if anyone would notice, but thankfully seeing no one was paying attention. She turned her focused back to the locker and started working the lock, trying Jade's combination. Still locked.

"Dammit… Stupid mirror world!" she kicked the metal lockers, earning a slight stare from a couple roamers. And that's when it hit her. "Wait a sec… mirror world… so…"

After finishing turning the knob to the reverse combination, she tried lifting the locker handle once more and the locker opened. She signed in relief that some things were at least predictable if not the same, then looked inside the locker. The interior was a light color, some whitish-pinkish hue instead of the dark color of her Jade's locker interior. She noticed instead of the various bands Jade enjoyed, there were bands she didn't recognize, no doubt amalgams or reverses of what existed on her world.

Her eyes traveled to the interior door and noticed a schedule with the header being: _Fellowship of Christian Athletes_. She blinked and had to reread the header again, confirming she had read correctly. The trapped teen sighed in disappointment, realizing that this wasn't Jade's locker and the combination just happened to be the basically same in both worlds. She was about to close the locker when she noticed the name of the club president: Jadelyn West.

"Shit…" Tori sighed in relief that she had found Jade, well, at least a good lead to her. She glanced over to one of the wall clocks to see what time it was then compared it to the schedule and saw that there was a meeting wrapping before lunch, and if she hurried, she just might catch it. Taking another glance just be sure, she double checked the room number, then closed the locker door before practically jogging down the hallway.

Tori stopped just outside the door of the activity room, which in her Hollywood Arts, would be one of the many music rooms. She heard a familiar voice speaking, but it seemed a little lighter in tone, but she knew Jade's voice anywhere.

She stopped and watched Jade or more accurately, this universe's Jade, standing at a podium. Her hair was a natural brunette color, the same as it had been when they first met, her skin fairly the same pale color, but missing her eyebrow piercing, tattoo, or nose stud. She stood out from Tori's Jade in that she was smiling, genuinely smiling, that kind one that was usually reserved for private moments with her and Freddie and the rare, very rare occasions that it came out in public from something unexpected. Her voice was soft, along with her blue eyes as she passed them over the small gathering of students, as if speaking to each one individually.

Tori didn't consciously realize that Jade was speaking a prayer until she was finished.

After Jadelyn had finished her closing prayer, the students picked up their belongings and headed towards the door, which was where Tori was standing. The idea struck almost immediately that if Sikowitz was right about Victoria being expelled, then being seen might be the worst thing- at least until Jade was alone.

The brunette quickly stepped aside into a small alcove, allowing them to pass her and getting a few curious gazes toward her. She waited for them to pass then turned her attention back to Jade, seeing her remaining at the podium and speaking with a brunette with long brown hair that seemed to have a great shape, but as she moved and shifted, Tori had to hold back a gasp as the girl was pregnant. At least in her third trimester, and before she could process any more information about her 'condition' Tori's stomach dropped as she realized her identity. Natasha. The sickening thought that just hours ago, she watched what could have caused such a thing right on the tape.

From what she could tell, it appeared they were sharing a genuinely friendly conversation, Jade getting the poor girl to softly laugh a few times then the conversation appeared to wrap up with smiles shared between them. She turned to leave, leaning down and grabbing a strap to a purse, and picked it up to pull it onto one shoulder then motioned a hand back over her shoulder and spoke, "See ya later, Jadelyn."

"Bye Natasha," she bid him farewell with a soft smile. "Just remember that this too shall pass, and while we may be afraid because of where something came from, doesn't mean that we can't be thankful for what we get from our pain…"

Thanks to her hiding spot, she passed Tori without a single look on her way out, passing through the doorway and turning to the right down the hallway and disappearing toward the stairs.

The brunette let her eyes linger for a few moments, stomach in knots, and took a breath then looked back to Jadelyn as the brunette was gathering her belongings and stuffing them into her bag. Instead of displaying the usual 'Gears of War', the text read 'Prince of Peace'. She mentally brushed that difference then took a few steps forward then quietly spoke up, "Hello?"

Jadelyn looked up from placing a book into her bag, meeting Tori's eyes then cautiously replying, "Hello." She finished putting the book into her bag and stood up, never taking an eye off her guest. The usual goth raised a surprised eyebrow, one devoid of her usual piercing, and cynicism, but politely replied, "Hey, I ah, didn't expect you… of all people… to be here. I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

"I didn't expect to be here either," Tori let out a relieved breath. "I missed all but the end of… everything… but I, ah… had to come and talk…"

"You?" Jadelyn cocked an eyebrow, tightening her smile a bit. "Want to come and pray?"

"Oh no…" Tori awkwardly laughed and shook her head, then looked Jadelyn in the suddenly hurt eyes and continued, "Sorry, that didn't come out. It's just… I need to talk to you, but what I have to say… it's… it's so… well, you'll think I've gone crazy or… I'm just trying trick you or mess with you and I need you to believe me."

"Saul spent years trying to destroy the church, only to have something truly fantastic happen that turned him to the Lord's path." The native brunette studied for several moments, clearly cautious of her due to her reputation, but saw what appeared to be a genuine look of need in her eyes. She nodded along and replied, "In other words… Okay… I'm listening."

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm not from around here. I'm from…" the words tasted bitter as they fell from her lips, eyes widening and learning for any sign of disbelief, or worse, anger, in the blue eyes the aspiring pop star had taken refuge in for so long, "…from a different world and this is… this is all… wrong to me."

"All wrong?" Jadelyn slowly asked, her eyes showing doubt already, "A different world?"

"Yes a different world where everything is different. I'm from where this school is supposed to be Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school. I'm learning to be an actress and singer and so are you. I don't dress like this, you're not like… this… either and… Robbie and Cat… they… well, they certainly don't act like how I found them a few minutes ago…" She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. "I mean, Rex is a puppet for God's sakes!"

"Just…. Just calm down…" The native brunette patiently smiled and nodded her head, trying to calmly reply, "It's okay Victoria—"

"That's the thing!" The agitated brunette interrupted her, "My name isn't Victoria! Okay… I guess technically, it is, but I don't go by that. I go by Tori and the girl you know as Victoria… she's not me. She's mean and manipulative and doesn't care about anyone she hurts."

Jadelyn paused for a moment, took a deep breath, then replied, "Victo—Tori, I know sometimes there comes a point where people realize that… they don't want to be who they are… they realize everything around them is wrong, but it's okay. People can change if they wish, if they put their minds to it. They can be the person they want to be then things would be 'right' for them. If you want to put all the sin and licentiousness behind you… we're here to help you if you want. I've hoped to get you saved for-"

"You're not listening to me…" Tori frowned, seeing that Jadelyn wasn't understanding her point. She took a breath and continued, "No, that's not what I meant. I don't need… 'saving'. I'm Catholic. A good one at that. Mass every week. I mean that I'm from a different world. I came from a mirror and-"

"Like Allison?" The lighter haired brunette's gaze turned into one of confusion. "The girl from _Through the Seeing Glass,_ right?"

"N-no…"

"Sorry to interrupt…" The pair appeared to be at an apparent stalemate when a voice called out from behind Tori, "but are you ready to… Oh God..."

Tori turned around and spotted Sam standing at the door. She didn't look remarkably different than her own Sam, save for a ponytail, her shirt being a loose sports jersey with the school's mascot and name above and below it that sexily hung on her with a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans. She sighed at seeing the blonde, but the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Victoria…" The blonde politely forced a smile and she guardedly looked at Tori. "Hi… What are you doing here? I thought you'd have better things to do than come back to this place and try to crash a club meeting."

"No crashing here…" Jadelyn put on a disarming smile and countered, "She didn't interrupt anything Samantha. Vic… Miss Vega… was just trying to explain something to me. She wants to be a different person."

"No, I _am_ a different person" Tori almost leapt, starting to fear her enthusiasm was doing more harm than good. She took a deep breath and looked at the demure blonde. "That's what I'm trying to explain. I'm Tori. There is another Victoria and we've switched places. I'm here and she's in my world."

"Your world?" Samantha slowly questioned, "As in… another world?"

"Look, I know this sounds absolutely crazy, but… I bought this old mirror yesterday and when I brought it home and put it in my room, my reflection wasn't me. It was your 'Victoria'. She was… dressed like this. She somehow pulled me through… to bring me here and switched with me. She's in my world and… pretending to be me. She's already fu… fooled… she's already fooled my friends. She just messing with them in some sick twisted way—" She turned to look to Jadelyn, "—all… to somehow get back at you, thinking what she does to my Jade is somehow messing with you. I have to get back before she does something to hurt them and I need your help."

"Well…" Jadelyn politely remained quiet as she spoke then calmly replied, believing she needed more than spiritual help, "Victoria, I know you've been having some problems lately— what they are… it's not for me to make such comments about… I don't mean to pay attention to rumors. We can go talk to the school counselors and they can help get you whatever you-"

"Look…" Tori's frown deepened as she retorted, "I'm not crazy, Jade… or Jadelyn… or whatever you want to call yourself here. I'm not supposed to be here. I have my own world to get back to, my own Jade, Sam, Freddie—"

"Freddie?" Samantha interrupted with a concerned voice. "You can't be talking about… him, right?"

"Mine is nothing like the Fred that Victoria is with…" The brunette turned to the blonde and replied in a raised, almost desperate voice, "But, yes… Freddie. In my world, he was your friend that you grew up with in Seattle and did iCarly with. He's my… my friend and Jade's boyfriend. Your Victoria is over there right now… doing things… trying to sabotage my friendship with them… and messing with their relationship. I don't know what problems you two have compared to my Jade and Sam, but I need your help."

"That's… a lot to take in…" The blonde cocked an eyebrow and her face looked like it was draining of color. She passed a quick glance to Jadelyn. The brunette met the glance with concern look to her friend, apparently offering some moral support to her. "You seem aware of how nuts it sounds…"

"I'm not crazy," Tori desperately followed up, pleading to the two surprisingly well-adjusted girls. "Please…"

"I mean…" Samantha emotionally gathered herself then nodded along, looking very reluctant, then replied, "Yes, what you're saying sounds crazy, but… not impossible."

"We shouldn't call her that, no matter what she…" Jadelyn turned a curious look to her friend and asked, "Wait… what?"

"Assuming she's not just lying or has some head injury," the blonde rocked her head back and bit her bottom lip. "…what she's describing is a parallel universe."

"A what?" Jadelyn knotted her brow in an adorable way to Sam's eyes as she asked, "A parallel universe?"

"You know when you imagine all those 'What ifs?' in life? Like what if you got accepted into UCLA instead of Seminary school or a big one like… what if John F. Kennedy Jr. hadn't become president, but the other guy... with the funny O name… was instead?"

Jadelyn nodded along then slowly answered, "Yeah?"

"Well," Samantha started and Tori was in a little bit of shock as to how intelligent and well-spoken she was. Sam wasn't stupid by any means, but of their group, she probably fell toward the bottom on the smart pole. "…in science there it is an interpretation of quantum mechanics that says all those what ifs actually do happen in their own separate universes. It's about collapsing of a wave function where it doesn't happen, but just happens in another universe."

"Ok…"

"It's complex stuff, JW…" The two brunettes shared curious looks with one another then looked back to the blonde as she continued, "And what Victoria—Tori is describing with the mirror could be some form of quantum tunneling through which the two universes are connecting. She happened to step through it to get here."

"But I can't go back…" Tori now diverted her full attention to the brilliant blonde. "She… the other me… pulled me through, hit me, then went through it to my world, but I couldn't get back through. In a second, it was solid again. I tried magic words, I looked through her room to find out how she got it working, but I couldn't find anything."

"So…" Jadelyn didn't know what to make of the situation, but Samantha looked to be a little thoughtful on the matter. "Do you believe her?"

"I've seen Victoria… and this person… no matter the look… doesn't read like her…" The blonde offered with a comforting smile, "I think we need to find someplace to talk… besides, I'm hungry."

"I'd argue that I'm in a hurry… but I'm starving and I don't want to go back to… him and that place." Tori nodded along, finding a moment of comfort in that at least she had a chance to convince them she was telling them the truth. Also, the idea that some things, like Sam's hunger, were a constant. "We have a lot to talk about anyway."

"Then that settles it…" The blonde turned and headed out the door, expecting the pair to follow her out of the room. Jadelyn and Tori shared a glance with one another then Jadelyn led Tori out to follow Samantha.

* * *

After a short ride in Jadelyn's vehicle, the three arrived at Inside-Out Burger, Jadelyn pulling her vehicle into a parking spot so they could go inside. The trio got out and Samantha led the way inside and immediately to the counter. Tori still got a few odd stares as the three ordered in short order then headed to a corner booth. Jadelyn and Samantha sat on one side while Tori sat on the other, feeling like the odd one out.

"Finally…" Samantha eagerly took a big bite out of her hamburger, chewing a few times then asked, "Okay, let's just accept for the moment you're telling the truth, and I don't necessarily know you are because, well… you're you, why should we believe anything you're saying?"

Tori held back a smile, seeing one thing had stayed the same: Sam's appetite.

The blonde finished chewing her food then asked, "What?"

"Some things don't change. You still have the same appetite as my Sam."

"Sam?" The blonde looked a little embarrassed, looking down at her plate to see a good deal of food then back up to Tori. She idly remarked, "You know me as Sam?"

"Yes, that's what you go by, like she goes by Jade, Carlotta goes by Carly… and Fred goes by Freddie, I go by Tori."

"Wait…" Jadelyn knotted her brow and asked, "So… basically everyone just goes by shortened names?"

"Besides Freddie…" The brunette paused, thought on it for a moment then replied, "I just never noticed before, but yeah… we seem to go by shortened versions of our names."

"Hmmm…" Jadelyn and Samantha exchanged glances then looked back Tori. The hungry blonde continued, "So, why should we believe this crazy story from you?"

"I mean…" Tori thought on it for a moment, still wondering if she wasn't in some crazy nightmare. She took a breath, trying to put herself in their shoes and replied in a voice that got more heated by the word, "You shouldn't. After what I've seen of her… she's a mean, vicious, heartless person that just wants to spoil and hurt people."

"Just… stop…" Jadelyn raised a hand to stop her, "Victoria… Tori, there's no need to be that harsh on yourself—on her. Victoria can be… abrasive, but I think deep down you're—she's… goodness, this is complicated… a good person."

"No… there is no saving her…" Tori deeply frowned and replied, "Not with what I've seen of her at least. She kidnapped me, struck me, and switched places. I saw a video of her setting up a girl with your Freddie—Fred—where he just sexually used her then I had to watch from the other side of the mirror tried to break up the relationship I have with you… Jade… and with your boyfriend, Freddie."

"Oh gosh…" Jadelyn blinked a few more times then looked down at the table. Her hesitant expression showing she wasn't sure how to deal with that information. She lifted her chin to meet Tori's eyes again and awkwardly asked, "I ah… have a boyfriend? And he's Fred?"

"Freddie and yes you do. He's a great guy, not anything like the person I met here. He treats you like the… gothic queen you are…" Tori stopped and wondered if the boyfriend news was harder to swallow than the fact that she was a goth. "He's totally devoted to you even if most of the time he's a thousand miles away in Seattle."

"That's…" Sam quietly asked, almost afraid to speak, "Seriously? Jadelyn with a boyfriend? And he's Fred?"

"Freddie and yeah with your 'Fred', I know it sounds impossible to believe, but it's the truth." Tori could just feel something was wrong. Why were they so focused on the boyfriend thing? "Why do seem shocked Jade—Jadelyn could have a boyfriend? You were with Beck for years, right?"

"No… at least… not like that…" Jadelyn tightened her smile and glanced away then looked back up and replied, "I was with a boy named Beckett for a little while during my freshman year, but… I realized very early on that we just didn't work. He's a nice guy and all, but we were on two different paths. Now I'm ah… I'm not interested in having any sort of… you know… romantic entanglements. I'm focusing on serving the Lord."

While Jadelyn had been speaking, Samantha's face fell and it looked like her blood ran cold. She quietly asked, "Fred? Her boyfriend is Fred?"

Tori was quick to answer, "No, her boyfriend is Freddie." She looked to Jade and continued, "He's a nice, kind and loving guy. If he actually existed here and not that… monster of a guy, he'd even be at your meetings."

"That's crazier than you coming from a mirror world…" Between bites of Samantha's hamburger, she asked, "I can't imagine such a guy, especially one that would be with Jade."

"Well, he's real and if they ever met…" Tori took a deep breath and just picked at her French fries, imagining her knight in shining armor coming to her rescue and whisking her away, "…Freddie would pound him into the ground for all he's done."

"I'm curious…" Jadelyn looked curiously at Tori, still hesitant to believe her with her past with Victoria, but intriguingly asked, "What am I like in your world? What am I like to be with your Freddie?"

"Well, you're my friend. Not always though… we fought and competed for roles in plays and stuff like that. It was always a back and forth… you thought I was going to steal Beck or I was always taking roles from you—the school is a performing arts school—but we finally got into a good place… being friends. You're… on the outside you're abrasive, can be mean at times. You're… you don't dress in such light colors. You like the darker side of the spectrum. Raven hair, highlight extensions depending on the day… eyebrow and nose piercing. However, underneath it all, you really are a caring and sweet person. You've just had to shield it and with Freddie and me, you've been able to be more of yourself."

"Goth?" Jadelyn tried to picture herself that way, being dark and looking like Victoria. "So, I'm a godless heathen? Like you? I mean Victoria?"

"Not exactly, but… definitely enjoy the dark, maybe sexy…" As Tori went on, she noticed a sudden twitch in Samantha's eyes at the last word, "…but tasteful clothing. She's a bit on the weird side with taste in music, the macabre, specimen jars and things she keeps in her room…"

"So I'm some kind of witch then? Something like out of a horror movie?" she nervously asked, reaching up to her necklace and caught the small silver cross between her thumb and pointer finger. "I don't like it…"

"Please don't think badly of her… you… whatever…" Tori patiently smiled as she replied, "No, not a witch. She's not leading a Christian club, but… she's more spiritual than following any particular domination. As for out of a horror movie, maybe at times with how scary you can be. You certainly could play a witch or vampire for movies."

"Oh… ok…" Jadelyn looked a little better in thinking her counterpart, if she was real, hadn't entirely abandoned the Lord.

"So… a goth mean girl…" Samantha interrupted between a French fry in her mouth, finding the story hard to believe, "And that's a match for your Freddie?"

"He's a nice guy, mean girl… they complement each other very well and make each other happy. They kind of complete one another," Tori looked rather wistful and she felt Jadelyn's hand on her own and it was so calming, though it was clear that the third member had a lot more thoughts running through her head. "I just want to get back to them…"

"I don't know about this…" The pair thought on what the brunette was saying with Samantha the first to speak back up, "It still sounds crazy: Fred being the way you describe, Jadelyn having a boyfriend and definitely them being together. Something just feels… off…"

"From what I've seen of Fred, definitely that would be crazy with either Jade or Jadelyn, but he's not my Freddie and I'm not your Victoria. He's a kind, good guy that treats us… her… like his queen and everyone else with respect and kindness."

"Right…" The pair still looked a bit dubious, but Jadelyn asked, "Okay, so how am I supposed to help? I don't know about this parallel worlds business…"

"She's doing this in some kind of sick twisted way to get back at you." Tori said clearly, turning her hand up to now rest on top of Jadelyn's. "I don't know why, but if you were the source of her anger or angst of whatever… I thought you'd be my best help in getting back."

"How?"

"I don't know…" the visitor looked around the restaurant and felt the eyes just beaming against her. "Lure her over being on the other side? Maybe you could figure how to get the mirror working. I was just trying to find someone that is close to the people I know in my world and so far, you two are the closest to the real thing… or at least are nice enough to listen to me."

The pair of friends looked at each other again, exchanging curious gazes once again and apparently sharing something unspoken.

"Well, we could try… but there's a hiccup…" They looked back at Tori and Samantha pointed out, "… you need the mirror. Where is it?"

"It's back at Fred's place,"

"No way…" The sports wearing blonde shook her head then replied, "You want us to go get it? We can't go over there. This is just a trick to get us there, so you and Fred can do something to us. Either to try to get something on us or… maybe try to hurt us. He's violent. And if Carlotta is there, she makes him ten times worse…"

"I know. He started on me, before he suddenly stopped, but we need the mirror back if I'm going to get back home. I can't stay at his place another night. He might try… to do something… again."

"Unh uh…" The blonde still looked weary, glancing to Jadelyn. "You can't be thinking about this?! I know the good Samaritan and being a good Christian and all that… but you know how bad Victoria is… and you don't know the horrors he is capable of… they will hurt us… or worse. We need to go."

"Maybe…" Jadelyn just stared at Tori, the blue eyes seemingly piercing straight into the soul of the imposter, "…but if she's right… if this is the truth… we can't let her take that risk, can we? If she doesn't want to stay at Fred's tonight… she shouldn't have to."

"Then let her go back home."

"That's…" Tori eagerly pointed out, "That's what I'm trying to do."

"You know what I mean."

"Samantha… we have a responsibility…" Jadelyn held up a hand. "Look, we can get the mirror if it will make her feel better then… we help her home."

"You really believe this?"

"I believe… the Lord works in very mysterious ways and if this is His way for us to help Victoria—Tori then that's what we have to do."

Samantha still looked suspicious but simply shrugged, not wanting to end up on Jade's bad side if at all possible.

"Please… Sammy…" Jadelyn watched her friend for a few moments then offered, "Just think on it, but if you'll excuse me for a moment; I need to use the little girl's room."

Samantha slipped out of the seat to let Jadelyn out then retook her seat as the brunette headed to the restroom. "So, what's the real story?"

"What" Tori awkwardly smiled to the blonde, felling some mixed emotions as Samantha had been suspicious of her, she hadn't been outright rude to her once. "I told you everything…"

"Wrong…" The jersey wearing blonde shared the awkward stare. "That's strike two…"

"I just… want to get to know you…" The Hollywood Arts student reluctantly began in order to try to break the tension, "So… you and Jade, sorry, Jadelyn are friends?"

"Yes, she's my best friend, but you should know that already."

"Right… if I was Victoria… but, I'm glad you and her are friends. I guess it's to be expected with the Carly that I met. I wouldn't think you would be friends."

"You have no idea…" Samantha replied with a regretful voice, "Carlotta and Fred made their choices a long time ago…"

"Apparently they did…"

"Yeah and that's why I don't want Jadelyn to go anywhere near them. They're… cruel and vicious, just like you said… I don't want them to… try to corrupt her like I've seen them do to other people; you for one… or worse, Fred tries to hurt her just to try to hurt me again."

"Yeah…" Tori studied the blonde for several moments, slightly tilting her head to the side, and taking a deep breath as the image of the video cabinet flowed back into her vision, and one tape in particular. "Does it have to deal with a tape?"

"Shut up!" Samantha nearly launched herself over the table. "I knew you weren't legit."

"I am… I swear…" the Latina tried to save face and backtrack. "I just saw the collection when I was looking for a way out. I saw your name… I never expected you'd be… like this. Nice… smart… I'm so sorry…"

"It was over a year ago…" Sam took a quick breath, and Tori could see the tears in her eyes starting to form. "I got rejected and instead of being a big girl, I let Carlotta buy me drinks, and she brought me to him… and it all just happened so fast… in a flash, my innocence was gone… in every sense… used, abused, and refused. Of course, Fred filmed it and said if I told anyone, he'd make me pay."

"Fucking monster…" Tori growled, earning surprised glance from the blonde. "You don't have to help me if you don't want to… I would be too scared to face him again and he barely even touched me."

"He should lose his hands… and other pieces too…" the blonde grabbed her drink and squeezed it tight enough to pop the top up and threw back the soda inside. "I will die before I let him lay a finger on Jadelyn."

"About that…"

Samantha turned a curious eye to her, slightly knotting her brow and asked, "What?"

"If you don't mind me asking, and it's none of my business really…" Tori swirled her drink with her straw while she thought back on the visible relationship the two shared. "You and Jadelyn… is there… there's something there, I know… but-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Vic…" Once again, Samantha was posturing, leaning over the table and baring her teeth while the angle gave a great view down her shirt. "Long story short, I'm in love with her, but… it's not mutual. Romance is not on her mind, so…"

"So… she doesn't see you?"

"Not in that way…" the blonde shook her head and just looked back down at the food. "She's asexual, she claims. Doesn't need it, and doesn't want it. I think the God stuff is to fill in the blanks, but even so… doesn't change how I feel."

"I can see that, but…" Tori hated to divert the conversation back to the reason why they couldn't just go get the mirror outright, "… you seem afraid of him. You're not afraid of anyone. At least not on my world… You are a complete and total badass…"

"I have good reason to be afraid of him, you know that…"

"But the Sam I know would have kicked both their asses and burned that place to the ground…" the aspiring star carefully navigated the eggshells around this topic, needing to know more but also afraid she might screw over the one person who could actually help her. "What's stopping you?"

"Well, as someone who just got tossed around a little… you're lucky. He's… he can be very violent when he wants to be…" Samantha started, clenching her jaw as she opened memories up that she swore would never see the light of day again. "I don't know what 'Freddie' is like or whatever, but the guy here… he took what he wanted by force. I was sore. I was upset. Almost sober… but it didn't matter because he wasn't done. It was just like when we were kids… I fought him… and I lost… and he made me pay for it…"

Tori's eyes went wide, her mouth opening and closing like a fish before she uttered, "I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have gone through that…" She blinked a few more times, processing what she had spoken then couldn't help catching herself snorting a laugh.

"Jesus…" Samantha frowned and sharply asked, "You find that funny?"

"No, just… unexpected. In my world… you were the one that beat him up and… no one cared, because he's a guy and you're… a beautiful girl," Tori admitted with a slight shake of her head and shrug of her shoulder. "You are super strong there… like insane for having this same body basically. I actually admire you a little for how strong and fearless you are."

"Now that…" the blonde narrowed her eyes and just stared with a slight sneer at the tanned brunette, "… is a hell of a story…"

"Language, Samantha…" Jadelyn said matter-of-factly as she took her seat and munched on a fry. "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Well…" Samantha blew hot air from her nose as she stared out the window and shook her head, "… if it's that important to you, we can try to go over there, and get the mirror when Fred or Carlotta isn't there."

"I could try to call you…" Tori nodded, happy that whatever connection was made, it made Samantha buy into this whole crisis, "… but I'm not sure if there is a way to… you know… signal you… or whatever…"

"What if we do like the old police movies?" Jadelyn offered with a faint smile. "Like a stakeout. We can just watch out for him to leave then go in and get the mirror and leave before he gets back."

"It's still a risk if he catches us," the short blonde pointed out with concern throughout the tenor of her voice. "If he comes back, sees the possibly fake Victoria, who he is pissed at, plus you and me… I don't know if all of us are making it out of there…"

* * *

 **Vega Residence**

 **Prime World**

After a long, peaceful and snuggling night, the trio began to stir, still locked with each other in warm embraces. Freddie snuggled his face against the back and side of Jade's neck, breathing in her scent and pressing his muscular body against her back. His semi-stiff shaft softly grounded between her ass cheeks, causing him to softly groan into her neck. Her eyes remained closed, but she smiled and whimpered softly in return as she started to stir.

"Come here, baby…" They snuggled that way for a few more moments before Jade instinctively reached back and slightly parted her legs. She slithered her hand between their bodies, finding his semi-hard shaft and lining it up with her opening. Another roll of his hips and he was gently pushing into her opening. They shared a sigh as he pushed about halfway inside her, feeling the warmth and renewed connection between the pair. After another few moments, they settled back down just to hold one another while Jade's muscles gently massaged his shaft in her warm, tight sleeve. "Mmmhhmmm… there we go…"

Victoria, during this time, had roused a bit more, quickly realizing what was happening as she remained snuggled up in front of Jade. She wasn't used this kind of morning greeting, usually just being in the same spot with Fred and/or whatever partner she had for the night. Possibly a morning blowjob, or waking up with her holes already getting filled. Snuggling was too soft and mushy for any of the partners she knew, but she couldn't deny it felt good waking up this way, with a sense of physical, and strangely enough, emotional, security. She curiously watched the pair rejoining, remembering from past experience Fred would do the same to her or Carly or whatever slut came around and was still in the bed that hadn't been kicked out. It was usually for his benefit, to a quick release, but it was strange to her eyes the pair just staying connected that way; in fact, she wasn't entirely sure that the goal for either of them was to get off.

The three remained resting in the bed and embraced with one another for a few more minutes, no one eager to get up, especially Victoria, so lost in her thoughts and the visions in her mind.

After nearly twenty minutes, Freddie and Jade finally decided it was time to move, if reluctantly. As he shifted to pull out of her then rolled out of bed then stood up to stretch, he felt the same slight soreness he experienced after a good workout, but nothing to complain about. He gave the pair of young ladies an eyeful with his muscular nude form, and hard bouncing member, but neither was complaining.

"Sorry… didn't mean to put on a show or anything…" Freddie put on half a smile and playfully rolled his eyes then turned and reached down to grab his boxers to pull them up, getting immediately tented, drawing further attention. "Guess it's impossible though…"

"You know we can take of that you know…" The raven haired high school terror was the next to slip out of bed, revealing her bottom and legs under the hem of the button up shirt (that never seemed to have been pulled off of her when she joined the pair, not that they were complaining about that either) and the blotches of faded red marks and dull bruises. "Me and Vega are awfully hungry afterall…"

"Yes…" Victoria smirked at seeing the aftereffects of her handy work, but quickly dashed it as she felt a strange twinge, the faintest hint of regret if she understood the concept and Jade turning around to face her. She was met with an unexpected smile, not that she hadn't seen them plenty of times from her Jadelyn, but after last night, she wasn't expecting one from this one. "I think… I think we could definitely do something about… everything…"

"At a lost for words, Tori?" Jade maintained the smile as she stretched a bit, her muscles sore from the exertion and the punishment she received at the hands of the brunette. She sighed a bit as she enjoyed the feeling of her muscles relaxing then dropped her arms. The goth licked her lips and started with a lighthearted tone, "That's was quite an act you put on yesterday… certainly wild and different… like an early Halloween present. I always knew you had it in you, Vega…"

"Yeah… the act… right?" Victoria studied the two sets of eyes looking her over. She was the only one still naked now, but the surrounding warmth that the couple just emanated made her feel like this was all the covering she needed. "Guess I was just wanting something… different…"

"Well… you got it…" Jade passed a glance up and down her mostly sheet covered body, but was able to see the peak of a pierced left nipple. She clicked her tongue as she pointed out, "You certainly get the extra points with the piercings, but you didn't have to go that far. Fakes would have been fine…"

"Fine… wasn't really the goal… I needed… I need… to be someone else…" Victoria cocked her head and started with a flippant tone, "I wasn't going to half-ass… go half-way… not for you guys… not sure I want to go back the way I was…"

"Vega… Tori…" Jade dropped her voice a little, the confident playfulness fading a bit to add, "You never really do half ass anything, do you? But you know Freddie and me… we… I… wouldn't ever ask you to do something like that… for any act or to please us. Clearly, we loved 'Victoria' but Tori is the one we fell in love with, you know?"

"Yeah…" Victoria cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the concern in her voice. She'd usually chalk something like that up to weakness, but last night proved the girl nor her wholesome looking man were weak. She thought she nearly broke Jade before Freddie arrived, leaving who she saw was a cocky girl playing Goth a thoroughly fucked mess, but after little rest, she eagerly did her part to double-penetrate her. Freddie was a story in of himself in that wholesome, boy-next-door thing he had going on, yet he was a powerful animal in the bedroom that could easily dominate her, and seemingly had none of the aggressive, or abusive, drawbacks of her Fred. "I know…"

"Jade's 100% right, you know…" Freddie picked up behind Jade, taking a step behind her and resting his chin on her right shoulder and wrapping his arms around her body and resting his hands on her stomach, "That was quite the unexpected… treat, but you didn't have to go that far… though the outfit is something you could certainly keep in the closet for some special, surprise occasion." He added with a wink, "Probably for Halloween or Half-o-ween."

"I'd hate to wait that long to get it all back out…"She nodded along and attempted to soften her voice—just to keep the act going of course—to answer, "But this time… I thought it would… I don't know… make it convincing… and besides, you have piercings and tattoos, Jade…"

"Not the same…" Jade snorted out with a smirk, her eyes lit up with a devious playfulness, "I don't have the piercings to please someone else and you know why I have the tattoo… and if I did get them for you or Freddie… I would tell you way ahead of time…"

"Of course…" The concept that Jadelyn—Jade had such things was still intriguing to her and had become genuinely curious as to what had been different in order to have gotten them. Victoria nodded along, still trying to play along, "Right… I guess I can put it all up now… save it for another special occasion."

"Well… special occasion is such a loose term…" The potentially future horror actress smirked as she commented, looking over to her grinning beau. "I'm certainly looking forward to the next time… certainly adds the occasional spice to life, doesn't it?"

Victoria nodded along, seeing if she wanted to at least keep up the act of being 'Tori', she would have to put away the clothing and attitude for the time being, but after last night, that didn't seem as bad as she thought.

"Tell you girls what…" He thumbed over to the bathroom. "I'll go ahead and use it then you can have it all to yourselves while I fix breakfast."

"I mean… we might use it…" Jade cocked an eyebrow and teased with a soft smirk, "Not so sure we would be using it to get clean though…"

"Insatiable…" Freddie softly chuckled then placed a kiss on the side of her neck then turned to move surprisingly light on his feet for his build around Jade and the end of the bed then slip out of the room and sneak to the bathroom across the hall.

Victoria remained silent as she watched the exchange. On the surface, it sounded just as raunchy as anything she and Fred exchanged about sharing a shower, but the tenor underneath it made it sound… somehow pure and wholesome. She couldn't quite place her finger on why and it sent a sliver of annoyance through her that somehow in this world, Jade was still somehow as incorruptible and unflappable as her Jadelyn, despite all that happened the previous night.

"So…" Jade turned her gaze on Tori and began with a surprisingly sweet smile, "… since he'll be a few minutes…"

She slipped back into bed, bracing her back against the headboard and pulled Victoria close to her. The brunette went along with it, thinking the last thing that she needed was some silly morning after cuddling and had to work to hold back a remark, but the notion was quickly brushed aside as she felt Jade's soft, warm body against her. She threw her left leg over Jade's legs as the Gothic teen snuggled her face against the side of her neck and started placing soft kisses on the tanned skin. Her hands moved up and down the sides of her body, resting on her hips then back up to the outer edges of her perky breasts as her own chest hidden in the shirt softly pressed back onto her body.

"Freddie's right…" Victoria muttered, not wanting to just surrender to this feeling, but finding her own cynicism dwindling by the second. "You really are insatiable…"

"You have no idea…" The raven haired actress kissed up her neck to her jaw line then down it to reach her chin then place the first soft, gentle peck on her lips. She followed up with another, then another light kiss. "Though the only person who knows as well as Freddie how insatiable I am… is you…"

"Mmmhmmm…" Victoria closed her eyes at the sensation of the soft lips, surprised and a little startled from gentleness of the kiss. A sigh passed her lips, not expecting, especially after last night that Jade could go again so soon. Perhaps Freddie and his lazy thrusting were to blame with igniting this flame. She did, however, expect it would have been like this with her Jadelyn, all sweet and gentle with her prissy, 'wholesome' nature and imagined it would turn her stomach when it happened with this version, but the feeling never came. "It's… it's not fair…"

"What's that?"

"This…" Victoria's eyes narrowed, her past and present merging and the feelings that she was craving from Jade, with images of Jadelyn dancing in front of her eyes, "…you and me… I never imagined it being like this… with-"

"Hush…" As Jade slightly turned her head one way then the other, slipping the tip of her tongue past her lips to lazily sweep over it and deepen the kiss, Victoria thought more on it, feeling more of not just the sensations but comparing it to her expectations. It didn't turn her stomach, but it somehow relaxed her and she softly started kissing back, losing the aggressiveness she always experienced in these situations.

"Mmmmhhmmm… yessss…" She was surprised on two fronts as Jade's soft lips repeatedly pressed onto her lips: one, she was enjoying such sweetness and two, knowing this Jade was just as skilled as her, and she knew there was a horny, tough and dominant girl from last night inside Jade- not as hard as Victoria believed herself—yet could be this sweet as well. "Don't go easy on me…"

"Playtime's over, Vega…" Jade's hands traveled up and down her body, gently squeezing her sides then up to the outer curvature of her chest then back down. Her kisses deepened and mewed a little louder as the passion slowly increased and breath shortened. "No more Victoria… you are my Tori…"

"I can't-"

"You can and you will…" Jade said confidently, a smile growing on her face as she stared into Tori's eyes, unable to stop planting soft kisses along her jawline. "Victoria had her time, but I want my Vega back… no more acting… no more rough and tough super gank… just Tori…"

"Just… just Tori…" Victoria started returning the kisses, dipping and tilting her head from side to side, but let Jade set the pace instead of trying to match and dominate her as she instinctively wished. She let her hands slip under the hem of the shirt to brush her palms up and down her pale, smooth sides and letting he thumbs brush over the outer curvature of her breasts. "Fuck…"

"Fucking was last night…" Jade picked up her kissing, pushing the tongue deeper past the brunette's lips and tilting her head to the right to avoid her nose. Her hands moved around and trailed up and down her back, her right fingertips softly drumming up and down her spine. "Today… this morning… we are doing this right…"

The other worldly teen soon follows suit in deepening and increasing the pace of the kiss, sweeping her tongue back and forth over Jade's pink muscle. She tilted her head back and forth to match the deepness and intensity of the kiss, moaning louder and louder as she was starting to enjoy it. Victoria felt the passion coming through Jade's kissing, but not the competitive edge she always felt when doing this with other girls. She started to enjoy the exchange, not having to rush or dominate, something different than her usual situation.

The 'fake' couple continued their soft, yet increasingly passionate exchange with soft moans leaving each other's mouths. Jade slipped her tongue deeper into Victoria's mouth, swiping over her teeth and tongue, moaning louder. The taste seemed just a little off, but just chalked it up to morning breath and aftertaste flavors of her and Freddie's releases. Her hands continued to roam up and down Victoria's bare form, brushing her fingertips over the smooth mocha colored skin.

Victoria relaxed more and more to the making out, meeting kiss for kiss and tongue swipe for tongue swipe. Her hands roamed over Jade's body, loving the smooth feeling under the shirt. The sensations she was feeling were almost alien to her in the softness and passion, lacking a competition to outdo the other, but exchange feelings. She could tell Jade was certainly pouring her feelings for the brunette into her with the roaming of hands over her body then up to cup under her perky chest to softly squeeze it. Perhaps she should just do the same, she thought, give into the exploration and taste of the creamy, soft flesh.

"Don't be scared, Vega…"Jade's mouth finally broke from the kissing and moved down to start trailing her lips down the side of Victoria's neck to tease the tan skin. The brunette softly moaned, surprised that the tenderness to the side of her neck felt so good. Her breath hitched a little bit and eyelids fluttered. "You couldn't hurt me last night… you won't hurt me here…"

"N-not scared…" As the future horror actress savored her neck, she pulled her hands out from under her shirt and moved to Jade's front, going for the few buttons of the shirt. She sighed as Jade's lips worked over her pulse point, fighting to try to stop her eyelids fluttering as the pale teen was very good with her lips and a part of her wanted to surrender to it. "Jeeeesus… that's good… too good…"

After a bit of starting and stopping, Victoria finally got the last button undone and pulled the shirt open, revealing the fine, heavy pale breasts topped with soft pink nubs. She pulled back enough to pull Jade's lips off her neck and just stared at the fine, pale pair of fleshy orbs for a few moments, just drinking in their beauty. In the haste of dominating her yesterday, she didn't take the opportunity to just savor them. She had imagined seeing them for some time from her Jadelyn, but this was more than enough to satisfy her curiosity. Now she needed to satisfy a whole new kind of hunger.

"These fucking tits…" Victoria moved her hands to cup under the breasts and start massaging them, feeling their softness and weight in her hands. She moaned a little herself as she drew a sigh from Jade in softly squeezing the fleshy orbs, pushing them together then relaxing to let them naturally bounce then repeated the action. She dipped her head down and started placing soft kisses across the soft curvature of the mounds. "Just so big and soft and warm, and… somehow perky… no one… nobody has a set of boobs like this…"

"Guess that's good… means you won't leave me…" Jade slipped her left hand behind the back of Victoria's head, running her fingers through her locks, letting out a deep sigh as the brunette's lips found her right nipple and started gently suckling it, "Oh… right there… Uuaaahhh… mmmaaahh… your fingers… uuuaaahhh… ooohhh… yessssssss…"

"I wish… I had a cock… so I could fuck them…" The brunette's right hand continued to gently squeeze and kneed the left breast, molding it to her soft grip and letting some excess flesh squeeze between her spread fingers. "I wanna use your body…"

"Then… just do it…" The raven haired teen started sighing deeper and deeper, moaning faster at the soft, gentle massaging and suckling from her hard nub. She felt the soft, small ripples of pleasure move through her fatty tissue through the rest of her body. Jade squirmed a little bit as the nervous tension spread through her body and up to her brain, relaxing her yet building the tension very slowly through the rest of her body. She felt her gut start to tighten ever so slightly and her center warm up more and more. "Mmhmmmm… feels so good… keep going…"

Victoria kept her gently sucking and massaging a bit longer, enjoying the taste and surprising closeness of the act. She thought she might simply get lost in the act with the sweetness and comfort of it all, but she eventually pulled away and kissed a spiral around the front of the fatty tissue. She made a complete circle over the front, driving away the goose bumps, then started sliding down the bed as her lips trailed down Jade's smooth abdomen. She kissed a zigzag pattern over the skin, surprisingly slow for her, until she reached just above her flower.

"Never felt starved for a pussy before… but yours has been teasing my tongue all night…" The brunette brushed her hands up and down Jade's thighs as she brought her mouth to leaking center. She took a deep inhale of breath through her nose, savoring the aroma of Jade's world. She felt a hunger for it, especially after being worked up so much with the making out. She stuck her tongue out and took a slow, savoring the sweet and tangy taste, then closed her mouth to moan before taking another lick. "Shit that's good… too good… Cumdump cunt like that… I can't believe it… so fucking sweet and tangy and… mmmhmmm…"

"V-vega…" Jade shivered from the slow lick then relaxed back onto the bed then shivered again as the otherworldly teen took another slow, deliberate lick, the vulgar language no longer affecting Jade, as the feeling was all that mattered once more. "N-nobody touches… eats me… like you do… g-give me… give me your mouth… that tongue…"

"Mmmhmmm… gladly…" the brunette grinned wide, pulled the shimmering lips apart, and pushed her long tongue deep inside. It was slow at first, moving it up and down, side to side, but the way Jade writhed against her mouth, already on the verge of crying, inspired the imposter to push her even further toward the edge. The stud seemed too small to make a difference but Jade couldn't get over how much it intensified certain feelings. Especially when it grazed her still swollen clit, sending shockwave after shockwave through her body. "Guess you don't hate _all_ of my changes…"

"Mmhmm unghhhh yeah… this… this one is good…" the pale girl gasped as she closed her eyes tight and worked her hardest to stave off a release for now. "Your mouth always… always felt good… so fucking good… but now… now its like you're… you're on a whole other… FUCK… level… Otherworldly…"

"Then blast off, Jade…" the tanned girl hissed, reaching up and feeding a juice coated finger to the struggling teen. The former bully opened her mouth and closed around the digit, sucking it instantly with a broken moan. The slick hand slipped down her body and over the right sweaty, heavy orb, kneading the flesh. "I'm gonna take you far away…"

"Jeeeeessussssss…" Jade's toes nearly curled at the feeling. Freddie owned her heart but the ownership and control of her body was slowly switching over to her longtime frenemy. Tight fingertips gripping her hardened pink peaks, a tongue flowing over her button over and over, and a finger that just struck the G-spot like guitar chord. If her white-knuckled hands hadn't been gripping the sheets, the future horror actress was positive she would have actually flown off the bed and right down the Vegas' stairs. "OH F-F-F-F-FFFFFFFUCCCCKKKKKKKKUUHHH!"

Victoria enjoyed her work on Jade's body but she had to pull back a little to enjoy the show as the pale, now pink, body was overtaken. Her limbs flew around like a puppet cut from its strings, mouth wide in a silent scream as she writhed and wriggled over the bed, teetering on weeping as the nectar flowed into Victoria's waiting mouth. For such a sour disposition, she tasted sweet and the perfect amount of tangy. Given how sweet Jadelyn was in her world, the intruder couldn't help but fantasize how sweet and succulent her girlcum would be.

"H-how… just… just… how…" Jade squinted and sighed, whimpering a bit as the release tapered off to its finish then she pushed her chest up, arching her back, feeling the invading organ continue to push her sanity, and letting out a soft cry. "I… I don't… I can't…"

"Mmmhmmmssscchhhhlurrrrppp…"

"Godfuckingdammitshittttt…" The goth slumped a bit, huffing for breath as her chest rose and fell as she tried to fill her lungs, pleasured to the very point of pain. Too much was too much for a reason, but Vega didn't seem to want to stop. "T-T-T-Tor-"

"I'm busy, Jade…" Victoria teasingly licked around her opening, her eyes nearly transfixed on the fine pair of orbs rising and falling with each short and rushed breath. "Unless there's something you need?"

"N-nno… just… just be gentle…" The pair stayed in that state for a few moments until Jade finally found the strength and reached down and cupped under Victoria's chin, smirking a bit as the brunette licked her lips clean of the sweet and tangy flavor. "Come… come up here… I want a taste of that… sweet… peach of yours…"

"Nope… not so fast, baby…" Victoria smirked and replied, finding herself slipping into the role of loving girlfriend easier and easier, "… I'm not done with this delicious pussy just quite yet, but…"

"But…?"

"But maybe I can share…" She sat up and pulled from under Jade's thighs to pull her a little more down the bed then turned herself around, throwing a leg over Jade's body to settle and lay across her. She palmed on either side of Jade's thighs and dipped her head down between them. She stuck her tongue out and ran the flat side of it over Jade's love button, causing a powerful mew to escape the reddening lips of her prey. The tanned thighs slipped around the pink neck and squeezed a little. "Show me how hungry I've made you…"

"Mmmaaaahhh… mmmmuuuuaaahhh…" Jade sighed deeply into the brunette's opening, her lips parting enough to completely mouth over her and sending the vibration through her. She pushed her tongue between her folds and flicked the pink organ up and down, the tip driving deep, wishing she could reach the depths that Tori's newly pierced tongue managed, and wishing that every inch of her hot, delicious insides was accessible to her tastebuds.

"Mmmmhhmmm… show me how hungry you are…" Victoria taunted, using her thighs to clamp tighter around Jade's head and pull her into her snatch. Her breathing grew ragged and eyes rolled a little as the goth found a particularly sweet spot for the newcomer. "Lick me all up… unnnghhhh… just like that…"

"Yesssss…" the pale girl whispered as she started grinding herself against the rosy cheeked young woman. She reached under and back over Victoria's thighs and pulled the spectacular caramel cheeks apart to push her face deeper, even taking an upwards lick to her backdoor. The salty-sweet taste of their shared lover was still present and Jade couldn't help but pry deeper, causing the imposter to buck and moan.

"FFfffffuuuuhhhckk…" she cried out, now grinding harder against Jade's face, desperate not to be the first to come but Jade was too good. It wasn't as much about her technique as it was the passion. This wasn't a girl who was just hungry for leftover cum or pussy… this was a woman who was absolutely in love with the body she was with. And as far as she knew, the soul within it. That beat a couple more inches of tongue punching any day. "Shhitttt… Jade… J-Jade… I…"

"I'm almost there too…" she quickly replied and went back to work. "Just hold out… for another… few… seconds…"

Never one to be outdone, Victoria made sure her finger was extra lubricated and while stimulating Jade's swollen clit, she pushed her index finger up the pale girl's rosebud, just to the second knuckle and wiggled around.

"Uuuaaaaighhhhh!" Jade screamed out at the intrusion and the rubber band inside her snapped, and she felt her release hit like a tidal wave.

"Aiigghunnghhh!" Victoria let herself go as well, having given all she had to that move to get the pale girl… who she found herself genuinely wanting to share this with constantly… to burst, and now it was her turn to let her nectar drip out into the lapping, hungry mouth of her lover.

The pair lay still for a few moments after being rocketed off to their own individual nirvanas, and just breathed in each other's scents as they caught their respective breaths. The afterglow was warm and welcoming and both of them just wanted to be closer, as if they could merge their bodies into one purely carnal being, shivering with the aftershocks when a burst of breath or an adventurous tongue swipe would occur.

"Wow…" Jade laid there content in her release, relishing the feeling sharing this in the morning and wearing a rare plastered smile on her face. "Was it… always that good? Or… have we gotten… you know… better?"

"Probably… a little bit of both…" Victoria on the other hand was experiencing a whole new set of emotions running through her. This was supposed to be just sex. She would come over, find a way to film fucking the brains out of Not-Jadelyn, and making her a mindless sex puppet, bang the boyfriend in front of her to hammer home the point that Not-Jadelyn was broken, switch back, and then show the world what the self-righteous cunt truly was. Now… she was laying in bed, her target's surprisingly delicious sex just inches away, and all she wanted to do was just kiss her and cuddle in the sheets with her and Freddie. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. "It was good though…"

"The words you're looking for are 'it was fucking great,' Vega…" Jade replied, sitting up on her elbow. "Unless… you didn't-"

"Oh, I definitely did. It was great… Guess I'm still coming down… or something…" Victoria eventually shifted her body and rolled off to rest on Jade's left side, looking up at the ceiling. Her perky, tanned chest topped with nearly painfully hard chocolate covered nubs rose and fell with each labored breath. "Just thinking how much I want to just stay in this bed…"

"Then let's do it…" Jade sat up and reached for Victoria, grabbing her right wrist and left hip to pull her up to sit with her. "I think I've got another go in me…"

"Oh yeah?" Victoria didn't resist being pulled up, curious as to what the Gothic version of her sweet Jadelyn had in mind. She soon got her answer as she was tugged to sit closer and Jade threw her left leg over her right leg and scooted forward to bring her center to her center. "Mmmhmm… I was just thinking how I wanted to get even closer to you…"

"You know I have a predilection for it…" Jade reached out with her left hand to cup the nape of Victoria's neck while her right hand reached back to brace onto the bed. She cocked her pierced eyebrow, a signal that Victoria sensed was between Jade and her counterpart, but clear as day what it meant to her. "So, this time, you show me… how close you wanna be…"

Victoria was no stranger to scissoring. She had many fierce competitions with Carly and a rare one with whatever girl she and Fred wanted to use for the evening. She won a few, lost a few against the Seattle girl, mostly for Fred's pleasure as he loved to watch. Especially when he was the 'prize.'

"Gladly…" She scooted up so their respective sexes could gently press on one another, each still very slick for their mutual releases. She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh from the contact, feeling a little sensitive, especially after the workout it got the previous night. She mentally pushed that aside, preparing to go at it with the Goth. "Mmmhmmm… so hot and wet…"

She may have been eager, however, the imposter didn't get the chance to start competing as Jade rushed the action, and started off with a gentle roll of her hips then a circular grind to smear their respective juices and start to warm them back up.

"I'm impatient, Vega…" she cooed, pulling Victoria in for a deep kiss and allowing her breasts to press tight against the caramel colored smaller pair. "Maybe I need this more than I thought…"

"I want it more… I need it more…" The brunette could see the competition in Jade's eyes, yet she wasn't attempting to compete with her. The movement was slow and deliberate, trying to work both their bodies up for pleasure instead of trying to dominate her. Every single muscle's movement was like setting off a match within her and staring into Jade's eyes made her chest hurt from her heart's powerful beats. "D-don't stop… don't ever stop…"

"Never…" Jade repeated with a nod and squeezed Victoria's cheeks and gave her another kiss as her hips started picking up the pace slightly. "I'll never… stop… fucking… and loving… you… Tori Vega…"

The small girl's muscles were starting to burn but the internal fire couldn't be ignored. She meant that she wanted and needed this. And not just for her own pleasure. Feeling Jade's body like this- the love, the desperation to be close, the warmth and care of her touch- made the doppelganger want Jade to experience just as much, if not more, pleasure from this.

Their eyes met, and bouncing breasts crashed into each other as the speed and force picked up. It was already over for both of them, but they just needed to reach the final destination together. Jade knew that her lover was close and Victoria was so lost in her head that she couldn't even process how close she truly was to the edge, but she felt that Jade wouldn't let her go over the tipping point alone.

The release hit the peak for the duo at nearly the same time, causing them to let out a strangled scream from each of their mouths that overlapped, filling the bedroom, as they tried to swallow the other's cries. "Uuuggghhh… ffffuuckkk… sshhhiittt… uuuugghh… nnnneeeuuugghh…"

For nearly five minutes the room fell silent, save for the heavy breaths of both girls, and every so often, and the soft, sweet kisses being imbibed upon sweaty flesh. Victoria leaned forward and tucked her face against the side of Jade's neck, huffing for breath then wrapping her arms around her for support. She heaved for any possible air, preferably the kind that smelled of Jade, her perky chest rubbing up and down the more impressive pair, just relishing the momentary peace she was feeling. And that was when the tears began.

"Hey… hey…" Jade moved her arms around the brunette's lithe form, protectively holding her tight. She kissed the side of her temple and just held her, rocking her a bit. "Shhhh… mmmm… that felt good… Everything is good…"

"So good…" Victoria whimpered softly against Jade, never wanting the moment to end. "Absolutely perfect…"

Jade pulled the tanned girl downward until they lay side by side, still tightly bound to one another, the carnal desires now making way for something far less primal and much more human. As Victoria just gripped the aspiring actress tighter, she felt sleep call to her, hearing only a few words before everything turned off.

"You're home, Tori…"

As the pair laid together for the next thirty minutes without moving or a sound, snuggling up with one another, Victoria laying against Jade's left side, she opened her eyes and was able to look past her chest to the mirror standing on the other side. She had no idea how Tori was managing on the other side and to be honest, she couldn't care less. This was her world now… Freddie and Jade had taken care of that thought. Taken her places that no one in her world would have ever dreamed. There was no going back now.

"Hey… Jade…" she grinned pressing her lips to the soft, vulnerable pale neck of her lover, "…after breakfast or something, do you think you and Freddie could help me get rid of that thing?"

"Okay, but why? I like it. It has that Gothic horror feel to it," Jade replied with a curious tone, admiring the woodwork frame around it. "Plus watching myself… and you, especially, get fucked was so hot…"

"I just… I don't know if I can put it into words…" Victoria shrugged a shoulder, replying a bit submissively, "It just… giving me the creeps, that's all. I just need it out of my room."

"Whatever, Vega…" Jade snorted out a laugh, rolling her eyes, "Fine, I'll take it. It would look great in my-"

"No!" The brunette was quick to interrupt, earning a stunned look from Jade as she shifted over to look Victoria in the eye as an explanation was due for that outburst. "It's just… I think it's evil. I don't want it anywhere me… near you… near anyone I care about… Let's just junk it…"

"Yeah… ok… just… just stay calm about it ok… no ghosts and goblins coming for you while I'm here, Vega…" the pale girl teased as she shifted the covers over the two of them. "We'll load it up and take it to the dump before those scary beasties come for you…"

"Don't make fun of me…"

"Oh god, Vega… I think I see one…" Jade teased further, her hand moving under the sheets like a combination of a spider and snaked over the tanned body she had every intention of teasing endlessly for this. The hand slid down her stomach and right against the spent, slick sex of the secret visitor. "Oh I bet it's hungry…"

"Ahhunnghhhh…" Victoria smiled as the hand enveloped her hole, squeezing the teasing her folds before pushing digits inside while the thumb pressed on her clit. "N-n-no fair…"

"Clearly I should come back…"

Caught between a moan and a laugh, Victoria looked up to see Freddie, tent in his boxers, and pulled Jade harder to her, wanting to keep this one close, and motioning toward the man she wanted to keep even closer.

* * *

 **So there we have the penultimate chapter of this Halloween series. Tori finally has help, but what good will they be from the other side of the glass? There might even be another new piece dropping soon as well, finishing this thing by Halloween, or Nov 6... just depends what SVAD and I can manage as KTR3 will continue very soon. Please comment/review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**At last, we have reached the end of this miniseries. I know its taken a whole year (which I admit is ridiculous) but I hope this ending will be worth it. So, I'll shut up, and we can get on with the show.**

* * *

 **Beautiful Vega Residence**

 **Prime Universe**

After quite a bit of cuddling between Jade, Freddie, and Victoria, the trio finally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to finally start their day.

Over the next hour, the otherworldly teen continued to be surprised and found herself wanting to slip more and more into this role with how everything seemed so sweet and normal. The first 'normal' thing apparently with the couple was them sharing a sweet and sensual shower where nothing happened other than washing each other and continuing a little cuddling. It was another unique experience for her as any other was far more carnal and needing to satisfy one's need.

Afterwards, the pair dried each other off and went about getting dressed and Victoria borrowing several articles of clothing from the young woman's life she was stealing. The clothing seemed rather normal and tame compared to what she was used to wearing, yet felt she could work with it to remain sexy and enticing to her new partners.

The pair finished dressing just as Freddie returned with a large tray with several plates filled with food, calling out to the ladies, "Morning again."

Victoria couldn't hide her surprise for a moment at seeing Freddie bringing them breakfast. She cleared her throat to hide her response while Jade walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's our man… goes to get food, catches us fooling around, joins and doesn't stop until everyone is satisfied, then wants to satisfy our other hunger…" The raven haired Goth held her smile and nuzzled her face against his chest, looking back at Victoria. "If I wasn't already so determined to have his babies, I certainly would be begging for the opportunity now…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, babe…" Freddie kissed her lips and the top of her head, then asked with a half smirk, "So, do you want to eat breakfast in here or take it downstairs?"

"Depends…" Jade shot a look at their still-bedridden partner, "is it something we can eat off of Vega's body?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon… toast and sausage… orange juice…" he listed off looking over the half dozen plates on the board he carried. "Can't say I'd recommend any of these for the sexy times…"

"Well, I guess we have no choice then…" Jade huffed with somewhat faux annoyance as she reached out for 'Tori's' hand. "But while you're up here, baby… Vega wants this mirror taken away and tossed, I guess."

"Oh? Ok…" he gave a puzzled look. "I kinda liked it…"

"Of course you did…" the pale girl fired back with a playful eyeroll, "…you got to see yourself 'work'"

"I think we all did a little," he grinned, thinking back to the incredible sexual energy that flowed through their last few sessions, enhanced with newfound angles to focus his mental and physical attention. "But yeah… I guess after we eat, I can take care of it."

"You don't have to… if you don't want to…" Victoria interrupted, slipping from the bed and kissing his cheek. "I could probably push it-"

"Bull-shit, Vega…" Jade shook her head and remarked, "You know damn well that you're not going to get this out of here on your own. Or even with me helping you, because, let's face it, I'm not built for physical labor."

"Outside the bedroom…"

"Touché," she grinned at her boyfriend's quip. "The thing is fucking heavy for some reason, so we're going to need your help, Freddie. Hell, we might even need Sam's help, so I hope you made extra bacon. How did you get it in here in the first place, Vega?"

Victoria cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Sam?" It was the first time she had heard the name while being in this fantasy universe from her point of view. She immediately wondered if Jade was speaking about the same submissive blonde Samantha that was once Fred's punching bag and currently obsessing over Jadelyn.

Jade turned a smirk to her and replied, "Yeah, assuming we can pull her away from the TV long enough, yeah. I'll give her a call." She went over to her discarded purse on the floor that had been sitting there since last night when 'Tori' had ambushed her in the room. "But we should probably make sure we have plenty of food in case she wants payment upfront."

"Well… is food the only thing that she responds to?" Victoria asked getting confused looks from both Freddie and Jade for a moment, but then as the idea seemed to sink in, both shared a shrug and a grin. "So long as we don't sap too much of her strength right?"

Jade held back a chuckle, smirking on her beautiful, but devious expression and shook her head. "I guess not. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that kind of 'payment' either."

* * *

 **Fred Benson's Residence**

 **Mirror Universe**

After an awkwardly quiet drive, Jadelyn pulled her vehicle onto a side street parallel spot close to Fred's house then turned off the engine. She softly sighed then looked into the review mirror to see Tori's reflection in the backseat and asked, "So, are you sure about this?"

Tori slightly, but quickly nodded while answering, "Of course I'm sure. I'm sure I'm not staying in there for another night, I can't. I don't know how long I can fool him and if finally realizes I'm not his Victoria in some kind of funk… I don't have to imagine much what he could do to me."

"As much as I hate to go anywhere near that place…" Samantha nodded along, commenting, "… she's right. If she really isn't Victoria and this isn't some kind of elaborate trick, it's not safe for her to stay there."

Jadelyn passed a sympathetic glance over to Samantha then replied, "Then I guess we have to wait… there's no telling how long it will take for him to leave, assuming he hasn't already left. I don't see any cars, but the garage door is closed."

"He's there…" Tori answered as she leaned a little further forward, gripping the shoulder parts of the backrests of the front seats for support, "No, he's definitely there... He sent me out in the first place to get something to eat."

"Maybe… but that was before you ran into us and that was…" The blonde looked over her shoulder and asked, "… a while ago, wasn't it? Maybe he got tired of waiting and left to go get something for himself?"

"Dammit…" The brunette blew a breath out of her nose, feeling judgmental eyes from Jadelyn watching her, then replied, "Maybe. I guess I'll have to go and see."

"Now, hold on…" Samantha interrupted with a flippant tone, "Then what? You go in and might not come out. What do you want us to do? Just wait out here for you?"

"I won't really go in…" Tori frowned as Samantha did have a point. "I'll try to sneak in just close enough to see if they're still there."

"Not gonna work…" The blonde pointed past Jadelyn and towards the house. "You can't do a doorbell ditch. He's got cameras posted on the outside of the house. He'll see you coming."

The brunette followed the blonde's finger towards the house and looked over the exterior for a bit until she spotted a few hard to see hidden box cameras located strategically on the home.

"Ughhhh…" Tori relaxed back in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling frustrated. "Of all the friggin' things for my Freddie and him to have in common, it's stupid cameras!"

"Well…" Jadelyn glanced over her right shoulder to Tori and offered, "We can wait a little bit and if it doesn't look like anything changes, maybe we can give him a call to figure out where he is?"

"Can't…" The brunette shrugged a shoulder and replied, "I don't have his number."

"Really?"

"What?" Samantha gave her a doubtful look on that remark, one that Tori was quick to respond, "I know my Freddie's number, not his."

"Why are we helping this person?" Samantha shook her head and looked over at Jadelyn who just shrugged before looking back to the Latina.

"Umm…" The pair held their stare with one another for several moments before Tori cocked an eyebrow and hastily spoke, "Wait, I guess… it might be the same as Freddie's number just like Jade's locker combination was the same."

"Wait…" The Christian club leader knotted her brow and asked, "How do you know it's the same?"

"Oh… well… I…" Tori tightened her smile and bashfully glanced down before looking back up and reluctantly admitting, "I kind of… went into your locker, hoping to find anything that could help me figure out where you could be or even if you were actually at the school. Sorry."

Jadelyn slightly frowned, but there was a lack of harshness that she would have expected from Jade.

The sporty blonde, however, defensively questioned, "So you went though her stuff?

"I just opened it, looked around, then saw the flyer on the inside of the door for her club. I didn't take anything or touch anything… " she defensively answered, matching the blonde's stare. "I swear…"

"Don't swear…" Jadelyn shifted in her seat to turn around more so she could look at her friend and the stranger from another world. "It's alright. I don't think Vic—Tori stole anything from me."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe her. I believe she's this… Tori and besides, I don't keep anything valuable in there and I wouldn't be too concerned if anything in there went missing." she added with a soft laugh. "I have everything I value here and at home."

"You are a better person than me…" Samantha rolled her eyes then shifted to relax back into her seat.

"OK… so again sorry…" Tori let out a relieving breath while Jadelyn settled back in her seat so they could watch the house comfortably. "But I appreciate you two doing this thing with me. I'd hate to-"

"So…" The blonde asked with just a hint of annoyance lacing her voice, "… are you going to attempt to call him, or what?"

"I don't have a phone," Tori pointed out with a mildly lost expression.

"Jesus…" Samantha shook her head and muttered, suddenly feeling a calming hand on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath. "I know, JW… regretted it the moment I said it. But I'm not going to call him. I don't want him to have my number and I certainly don't want him to have Jadelyn's number."

"No need to get upset…" The lighter brunette raised a hand to interrupt them again. "It's alright. We'll stick with the plan for right now then will figure out how to call him, if it works. We could have someone else call him for us to distract him."

The loyal friend thought on the words of her crush then replied, crossing her arms over her chest and reply, "Fine, we'll wait."

Apparently having settled the minor disagreement, the trio relaxed in their seats and a quietness fell upon the vehicle.

After only a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tori softly laughed with the first real smile she had since arrived at this nightmare world, "Feels like this is a stakeout… I guess we should have picked up some coffee for us."

"Ughh…" Jadelyn shook her head and idly remarked, "I don't care for coffee."

"What?" Tori had to blink then blink again, not sure if she had heard her correctly. She stuttered, still trying to wrap her mind around the concept, "You don't like coffee? Okay, I really am in another universe."

The light brunette looked into the rearview mirror and knotted her brow, perhaps expecting an explanation.

Tori gave her a playful, disarming smile as she replied, "Jade's practically an addict on the stuff."

"Interesting…" Jadelyn gave a polite smile to the rearview mirror then looked out to the house to watch for any sign of activity. Tori could just see it in her eyes that none of this was really sitting right with her, and while she was nice and helpful, there was little question that she wanted to be as far away from all this as possible. Taking a deep breath, her former bully's doppelganger let out a sigh. "Can I ask something? About the other me?"

"Yeah…" Tori nodded, leaning forward. "Anything."

"Well…" she started, looking back to lock eyes with Tori. "She doesn't share my… faith… but her boyfriend, a criminal here, does. And on my… world, I guess… you and I were good friends as kids but… things changed… so is the opposite true there?"

"I mean…" the Latina clenched her jaw for a moment to best describe what had transpired with Jade since they had first met. It was such a whirlwind when she thought about it all at once, wishing she could have done a hundred things differently, and knowing Jade felt the same way. But given the 'traditional' morals she had a feeling Jadelyn held, mentioning the polyamorous relationship seemed like a bad idea. "We weren't friends for a long time. Didn't even know each other until I got to Hol-high school. And we were kinda enemies until we… well, we realized our rivalry wasn't a reason to fight…"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Sam shook her head, keeping her eyes focused on the house. "Rivalry means you're fighting over something… like by definition…"

"What I mean is… we could compete for stuff at school and career wise, but at the end of the day, I could come home to her and we… we would be close."

"Come home to her…" Jadelyn echoed, her eyebrow arching as Tori's cheeks flushed red. "Are you… roommates?"

"Oh, well… I mean, we are over at each other's house a lot." Tori knew it wasn't the smoothest save, and for a split second, she saw an almost knowing grin on Samantha's face from the side mirror's reflection. "So, I guess to answer you… we were enemies, but we got over it, and now we are closer than ever. Best friends, even."

"And what about Fred… Freddie?" the usually goth young woman asked calmly. "I know they are dating… but you're her best friend… is she happy with him?"

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Freddie… I don't think Jade and I would be… as close as we are…" the visitor responded, reaching forward and putting a hand on Jadelyn's shoulder. "He makes her so happy, and they are so in love. I almost wish you could see them together because… I can't even put it into words…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't…" Samantha retorted, clenching her jaw. It wasn't a leap of a guess as to why she might not be willing to hear this. The idea of someone you've fallen for, even if it's a different version, in love with someone else is heartbreaking.

"Sammy… that's not fair," the Christian lectured as the blonde shook her head. "I asked her a question and she's being honest… right?"

"Right," Tori nodded, wishing she could touch and feel her two loves, and make this bad dream end. "He spoils her with affection, all day and all night, and they are the pinnacle of what you imagine love to be. It's almost like Freddie made her heart beat again, and I've never seen her smile so much."

"All night?" Jadelyn suddenly got very stiff and a chill ran through Tori's spine as she had once again flubbed a detail that probably was too wild for this version of her girlfriend. "So they have… I have… lain with him in your world? Given myself to him? Engaged in… premarital sex?"

"Jadelyn, listen…" the Latina scrambled, none of the words sounding right on her tongue as they got caught in her throat. "I'm not going to lie to you… yes. The Jade I know isn't a virgin. But that's not some… indictment against you… or her… Jade and Freddie love each other, and they express their love physically. They are going to get married… I'm constantly shocked they aren't already."

"But she has the urges…" Jadelyn just nodded, something clearly going through her mind, but Tori couldn't even begin to decipher it.

"What about me?" Samantha jumped in, all too eager to change the subject. "How are Jade and Sam connected on your world?"

"Well, to be honest…" Tori began, unsure of how to describe the nature of that relationship either, "… you aren't… at least, not directly…"

"What?" both girls said at once, looking back at her. Samantha broke ranks and turned all the way around, eyes wide. "What the heck does that mean- not directly?"

"The common link between you… is Freddie…" the Latina continued, wincing at her words, well aware how it would affect the blonde whose feelings for Jadelyn weren't the most hidden. "Well… I guess Cat too."

"Who the hell is Cat?!" Samantha threw her hands up as she stared at the strange girl from the backseat, only semi-aware that her best friend was staring daggers at her for the offensive language. "I'll ask for forgiveness later, JW. Wait… are you talking about Catarina Valentine? The snobby rich girl?"

"It's a long story, and with all these differences, I don't know if it will make much sense…"

"Kinda feels like we aren't doing anything now…" the bully's doppelganger fired back. "Nothing but time in this stupid stakeout…"

"Ok… so, on my side, Sam and Cat were roommates because Cat's parents took her brother-"

"The Congressman?" Jade piped up.

"Yeah… that sounds about right…" Tori held back a smirk, knowing that discussing Cat's brother was never a good situation. "So Cat lived with her grandmother, and Sam came to town and they lived together and they became a c… well, they were close and-"

"Sammy!" Jadelyn said, in a state of absolute shock at her blonde compatriot, who couldn't have any control over the state of her counterpart. "You're a lesbian there!"

"Not exactly…" Tori cut in, before the pink face of the genius blonde blew into a deep red. "But let me just get it all out, and then we can talk… so Cat was keeping Sam a secret, and my Jade found out about her and they kinda hit it off… and Cat got jealous, so, knowing that Sam and Freddie used to date, called him to tell him that Sam was in trouble and to come and see her. It was a trick and when Sam showed up with Jade, it was a whole mess and Freddie and Jade met and they left together, and that's how that started. Sam and Cat broke up, because Sam realized she wanted to get back with Freddie. This put Jade and Sam at odds, and they kinda have a back and forth relationship where they are either great friends or enemies depending on the day…"

"So I don't find love in that world either..." Samantha murmured looking over at the driver, who avoided making eye contact. "That's just great…"

"It's actually a little more complicated than that…" Tori sighed and quickly came to the understanding that for what they are dealing with, they probably needed to know that things weren't as platonic as they seemed. "There's actually something I need to tell you… about what you might see in the mirror, but-"

"Look!"

All three girls fell silent, sinking back in the seats as the garage door rose and they watched as the expensive, high class vehicle backed out into the street then pealed away with a roar from the engine and squealing of the rubber on the asphalt.

"Well…" The lighter haired brunette idly commented, "He certainly seems to be in a hurry."

"Yeah, I see that…" Tori replied with a snort, "He's probably upset I didn't come back with the food he wanted."

"Then let's get this over with so we can leave…" The blonde brought up with a slightly nervous voice, "You don't want to see him when he's really angry."

No longer worried about discussing the big secret, Tori and the two friends exited the vehicle then crossed the street over to the expensive home. The visitor led the way to the front door and tried the doorknob, hoping against hope that no one locked it after she left. She smiled in relief as the handle clicked open and she could push the door open. "So far, so good..."

"Don't say stuff like that…" Samantha passed Jadelyn a concerned expression and whispered to her. "Still feels like a trap."

"Maybe, Sammy…" the sweet and proper young woman retorted, "… but we have to try…"

"No…" The sporty blonde retorted with and slight frown, "No, we don't."

"I believe her… and this is the right thing to do…" Jadelyn gave her a soft, pleading gaze, which caused the blonde to sigh and relent. "Please, don't abandon what God has put in our path here."

"You know I can hear you both, right?" Tori whispered in a rushed tone, as she led the girls through the home, built like some twisted version of her own, and steadily moving up the stairs toward the nightmare room her brain screamed to run away from. "This is gonna be rough but… but the mirror is in there…"

Carefully, Tori turned the knob and applied pressure, only just this moment considering that Carlotta might still be in the house somewhere. Too late now, she encouraged herself as she showed her guests where she had arrived.

"Oh… ohmygod… that…" Jadelyn covered her nose and mouth with the back of her hand with the pungent odor of the room. "That's disgusting…"

"Yeah…" Samantha snorted out, but mostly ignored the combination of smells, pulling her shirt over her nose, to follow the darker brunette to the large mirror. "So this is the magic mirror?"

"More like cursed…" Tori pointed to it and stated, "… but yeah, that's it."

The two native girls walked closer to it, each somewhat intrigued by the intricately detailed woodwork design of the mirror. Samantha stood to the left of the mirror and carefully ran her fingertips over the top then the side, feeling for any kind of switch or maybe carvings.

"I can tell you that it's old…" Samantha whispered, hair almost visibly standing up on her neck. "19th… maybe even 18th… century… hand carved… and these figures… faces, I guess… look like they represent… something… but yeah… I got the heebie jeebies just touching it…"

"Yeah…" Jadelyn crossed her arms and idly commented, "It's an interesting piece for sure… definitely expensive… though it's got a little smudge here…"

The fairer skinned brunette took her thumb, and reached out to rub the spot, and her eyes shot wide. The surface of the mirror suddenly changed in nearly a blink of an eye from showing their reflections to seeing another room, a much brighter and surprisingly livelier room that soon caught all their attention.

"Ohmygod…"

They saw Victoria, and quite a lot more than either of the mirror-world natives were counting on, partially braced against the glass, her right arm pressed against it as she appeared to be sitting in a chair cattycorner to it. She was completely bare and her legs spread with her hand on the back of Freddie's head, kneeling in front of her, palming her thighs to keep them spread and having a feast on her center.

"Eat my yummy cunny, baby… its all yours now…" she moaned, out, grinding a little against the hungry mouth, wishing he could reach the depths she needed attending to, but was confident another part of him would fit that bill quite easy. "Get it wet… so fucking wet… so you can… fuck… fuck me… slide that monster right in…"

Further in the room on the bed, Jade and Sam were on their knees and facing one another in a heated and passionate make out session. Jade was gripping one of Sam's ass cheeks and the other held the back of the shorter teen's head to keep her pulled close to her body, their bodies partially pressed to one another. She pulled Sam up a bit then letting her slide back down, helping her along in grinding her bare center up and down the raven haired girl's left thigh, as Jade did the same with Sam's leg.

"You feel so fucking good…" Sam grunted in turn, and was eagerly leading the way in kissing and tongue dueling while her right hand kneaded the paler teen's soft, full breast with occasionally pinching the hard pink nipple. She delivered a quick soft kiss followed by a gentle lip bite. "Cum for me… I owe you one… or seven… after last week…"

"That was more Freddie than me…" Jade huffed, putting on a stronger face toward the shorter young woman. "But if you're offering Puckett… I can't wait… to see you shine… with my markings…"

"Same…"

They were both panting and mewing, clearly enjoying the carnal, though less aggressive tone of this session, both keeping their eyes on the other couple as much as each other.

Samantha's eyes went wide at seeing what was happening between her mirror image and that of her best friend, and seemingly oblivious crush. She was mesmerized as it looked like her dream was playing out before her eyes; the shared passion and intimacy she had been craving for months now. She had to clear her throat and press her lips together, feeling a warmth travel through her body.

"We shouldn't…" her mouth was getting dry as moisture surged to other hotspots in her body, her eyes barely blinking as she mumbled. "Don't think we need to watch this… right?"

"We can't…" Jadelyn paused for a moment as well, her mind short circuiting, in a very different way, by the same erotic sight before her eyes, then bashfully turned away. "That's… that's immoral…"

"One word for it…" Samantha huffed, her brain screaming that she needed to turn, but her body couldn't move. Eyes burning this image into her brain for as long as she was capable of remembering things. It didn't matter if she couldn't remember her name, she would remember the vision of herself and Jadelyn, in that room, making love. She might have stared forever, if a hand on her arm didn't pull her away and she was forced to lock eyes with the object of her affections. "Sorry…"

"Don't say… that… It's… well…" Jadelyn looked over to Samantha, giving her a sympathetic gaze and reached over to slip her right hand into the blonde's left hand then gave it a gentle squeeze. The act pulled any thought of the scene out of her riveted friend, leaving Tori as the only one to watch of the scene unfold, and the blonde looked deep into the icy blues that she'd thought about daily for almost a year. "It's not your fault…"

"I know… but they…" Samantha struggled with the words, suddenly realizing that Jadelyn wasn't nearly as unaware as she seemed. Now, she had to wonder how long the preacher's daughter knew about these feelings. "It's you and me… and I…"

"But it's not. Not… not like us." The light brunette put on a hint of a smile while giving her a comforting gaze. "I'm sorry, Samantha that I… I can't feel that way, the way you want me to feel, and I've always thought that… not having those urges… or needs… that made things easier but… but seeing you… just now… it hurts…"

"I know that's not your fault, West…" she sighed back, now unable to even look the brunette in the eye. Regrettably, she peered back at the mirror and saw Sam and Jade share their releases together, kissing and swallowing screams of ecstasy and joy. "I just feel things and I need you to know I lo-"

"I love you too, Sammy… and I hope you know… if it could be anyone… it would be you…" Jadelyn whispered, leaning and kissing just below the blonde hairline, "… but I'll try to do my best to be a better friend to you. I just hope… I just hope that's good enough for you."

"Truthfully…" Samantha nearly got lost in the soft gaze, taken in by Jadelyn's beauty and started getting a little choked in the moment, "… there's not a single day I've known you, where you were just 'good enough'… always great… and better of a friend than I deserve."

Jadelyn pulled the vulnerable blonde into her arms and squeezed her tight, rocking back and forth, closing her eyes to Tori and the scene playing out on the other side of the mirror.

"It can't be…" Tori whispered, feeling around the mirror where Jadelyn had rubbed, and quickly realized that her fingers were disappearing. "I just had to touch it…"

"Whauhhh…" In the corner of Victoria's eye, she noticed that the reflection changed, and saw her dopplganger along with Jadelyn and Samantha, and then something far more frightening- the tanned fingers coming through. She felt a surge of panic along with the pleasure from Freddie's eager tongue working her center. "Stop… stopstopstop…"

"Mmrmhhhmmmm…" The next moment, she pressed a hand against Freddie's forehead, signaling for him to back away. He took a moment to realize she wanted him to stop, so he pulled his mouth away, turned his eyes up and asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't get an answer as she stood up from her seat, lifted a leg over his head and turned to face the mirror. She shouted something to the mirror, not initially catching what she said as she released her grip on the furnishing.

"Tori?" The former tech producer turned his gaze to the mirror and saw the three figures, clearly not a reflection of the girls in the room and a hand coming through the glass. He stood up, showing his full nakedness to them without a second thought, earning two very wide sets of eyes almost immediately, and uttered, "What the Hell?"

"Not going back!" Victoria cried out, but the tan hand grabbed her ankle and jerked, sending the imposter face first into the floor. "No!"

"This is my word!" Tori hissed and growled, a bit of spittle flying off her lips as she tugged with all her might to drag her doppelganger back to the other side, hoping to climb the sweat soaked body to freedom. She had her feet braced on the frame of the mirror and the floor, using her leverage to slowly pull Victoria back as the other teen desperately clawed at the floor to remain in this world. "You're going back!"

She was able to pull through Victoria's foot and part of her calf before Freddie snapped out of his disbelief and the muscular teen grabbed a hold of both of Victoria's arms and pulled back hard to keep her from going any further.

"I gotcha!" Freddie jerked, intertwining his fingers with who he believed to be Tori, barely looking at the hair-covered face of her attacker. "Hold on!"

Another sudden pull by Freddie on Victoria caused her to lunge forward to him and crash on his chest, bringing Tori along with her as the original surged forward, completely through the mirror, with her. The three crashed onto the floor in a heap while Jade and Sam slipped off the bed to see what in the world was happening, as the blonde naturally took the role of aggressor.

"The fuck is going on?!"

"Grraaigghhh!" The brunette imposter scrambled onto their feet, with Tori lunging at Victoria again to try to tackle her. The pair's hands grabbed each other, starting to struggle again with a look of furious hatred on Tori's face, eager to tear the punk girl apart. "You don't get to have them!"

"I-" Victoria is stunned by the sudden fighting spirit of who she thought was the weaker girl and struggled to hold her back, especially with the 'workout' she had this morning with the others. "I deserve this!"

Fortunately for her, Freddie pulled on her while Jade and Sam rushed to grab Tori and pulled her back by the arms.

"Jesus fuck!" Jade shouted as she tugged on the right arm, really struggling to try to dislodge the pair, only now starting to see that she was holding what looked like a trashy copy of her girlfriend. "Vega… What the hell is going on?!"

"Let me go!" Tori shouted as she struggled with Sam, Jade, and the doppelganger, and giving all three a good showing, "She's a fake! I'm Tori! The real one you know! She kidnapped me and trapped me in the mirror… her nightmare of a world!"

"That's…" Jade knew what she was saying sounded crazy, but so did seeing a copy of her girlfriend just walk through the mirror. She noticed something in the corner of her eye then turned her head enough to see what she thought for a moment was her and Sam's reflections, but realized they were clothed and her image had her natural brunette hair. Her grip on Tori slacked for just a moment, but Sam had a good enough grip to finally separate the pair with Freddie pulling on Victoria. "I don't know what's going on here… but… I actually don't know how to end this sentence…"

"You gotta believe me, Jade, I-"

"She's lying!" Victoria lunged, with gritted teeth toward her would-be replacement. "I have no idea who this crazy bitch is!"

"Crazy bitch?!" The dressed teen reached out. "You kidnapped me then tricked my friends into thinking you were me! You left me in… there… with your psycho Fred and that heartless Carly!"

"Wait, what?" Freddie stood between them, hoping to stop the fighting. "Psycho… me?"

"She's crazy! Listen to her!"

"No, I'm the real Tori!" the brunette shouted back and lunged at her again, jerking Sam with her.

"No, I am!"

"I'm the real one… you gotta believe me!"

"Jade, remember the way I made you feel last night? Only the real me could have that kind of connection with you… and you, baby…"

"No fucking way!" Tori shouted back, demanding for her to try to prove she was the 'real' one, "You wanna prove it, bitch? When was mine and Jade's first time? How did it happen? Where did it happen?!"

"It was…" The question caused Victoria to stop struggling and just stare forward, looking to Jade, then to Sam, then to Tori, and she started huffing. "We were at Jade's house…"

The others took breaths and calmly waited, and Tori could feel Sam's grip on her lessening slightly as all eyes turned to the punk rock, tatted and pierced imposter.

"Well?" Jade stared at her. "Go on…"

"Well, we were… ah…" Victoria's eyes darted back and forth among the other teens, "… there was so much going on… that night and…"

"Sam… grab her…" Freddie said coldly, moving away from the imposter as the blonde rushed her and held her arms behind her back. His eyes turned to Tori and stared at her as he reached out and touched the mirror, "And do you know?"

"Well, you know it's me, so should I really have to-"

"Now, Vega…" Jade slightly frowned, grabbing Tori's wrist and staring into her eyes. Sam pushed Victoria toward the mirror as Jade pulled Tori to the side. "Well?"

"March 23rd. The night of the play…" she began, feeling embarrassed as she assessed how little time it took before everything changed for her, and her relationship with Jade, somehow already feeling embarrassed to open up while Jadelyn and Samantha could hear, "… we kissed, I came to your house, Freddie sent us to talk in your room, we talked, we kissed more, and… we did it. Then Freddie came and… it was the best night of my life."

"No way the fake one could know all that, right?" Sam growled, gripping Victoria's arms tighter as Jade embraced Tori and buried her face in her tanned, albeit bruised, neck, and Freddie looked the intruder over while his hand traced the glass. "So, she doesn't belong here…"

Before Victoria could make the attempt to try to BS her way out of the situation, on the other side, there was a rough and familiar voice called out from behind Jadelyn and Samantha.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Oh god, no…" The voice sent a chill down the blonde's spine and the pair turned to see that Fred had returned.

"Get the fuck back…" He rushed over, pushing past the girls and taking a moment to see into the mirror. His eyes went wide at seeing copies of the other girls, hot nude copies, but then focused on the Latina girls. He only needed a moment to spot his Victoria.

"She's a monster…" Jade wiped a tear from her eye and did her best not to think about what this… thing… had done to her. What she had allowed Victoria to do to her. To all of them. "What should we do with her?"

"I'll tell you what to do with her!" a harsh, yet familiar voice growled out as a thick arm shot through the mirror, sending Freddie back a few steps, and gripped Victoria's throat. The bald, tatted up, and yet still slightly handsome, man stepped through the mirror, grabbing a hold of Victoria's upper right arm with the other hand and started pulling her back. "You give this whiny little excuse for a cunt back to me…"

* * *

"Should we… ah… go through… too?" Samantha cleared her throat as she approached the mirror, and stroked the edge of the frame. "Help them?"

"I'm not sure we even should…" her friend replied. "They're all sinners… and this… um… this is the type of thing that… you know… you get for living such a… hedonistic lifestyle…"

"A mirror that takes you to an opposite world where you get threatened by literally the worst person I have ever met…" the blonde looked back at the cross-armed crush, "… that's the 'type of thing' that just happens?"

"Maybe… I don't know…" Jadelyn stood firm in her judgment of the 'other-siders' and what had happened in the span of a few hours in her life. Her eyes danced over the naked bodies of their opposites, wanting and not wanting, at the same time, to look away from their 'parts', wondering if her Samantha's body matched entirely, and it was impossible not to notice the toddler arm hanging between the other Fred's legs. "Maybe we should just go…"

"I honestly don't hate that idea, JW…" the brilliant young woman replied, cursing herself that she cared less about these opposites' safety as she did about trying to get a glance of their Jadelyn's gorgeous form. She was more flawless than any dream could have created, with a creamy, mouth-watering body. Jadelyn had long been trying to have an intimate relationship with God, but in this moment, there was only one goddess that mattered. If only she was real. "I don't know if I can… watch… this… for much longer…"

"Then it's settled…"

"Yeah…" Samantha nodded, trying to take one last mental picture. But as she turned, she saw the case. Six feet tall, full of movies, which wouldn't have been a big deal, and to any first time visitor, not much thought could be given to the item, but for Sam, she knew better. The top shelf were all handmade labels on DVD cases; two rows of discs with the names of his and Victoria's victims. Including her own. "One last thing…"

"We don't know when he will be back…" Jadelyn sighed and looked over where her best friend was staring. "You can admire the movie collection later. Or never. That would work well too."

"I need to get rid of these…" the blonde muttered, not wanting to make eye contact with the gorgeous girl she longed to kiss, for fear she would figure out what these videos were. "Grab a big bag or pillowcase or something… I'm gonna take these… and destroy them… burn them…"

"So, you were too afraid to set foot in here and help V- Tori…" the brunette rolled her eyes, and sent up a silent prayer for them both, as she searched for anything with sheets or linens she could use. She debated grabbing one from the bed, but that would be quite noticeable, plus, she was almost positive just touching that bed would give her something, "…but now you want to steal a bunch of movies from the guy you're terrified of?"

"You don't… wanna know… what's on these…" Samantha clenched her eyes as she saw the taunting faces of the people she thought were her friends. Mocking her, bullying her into silence, violating her. "They just need to be gone…"

* * *

"No!" Victoria scrambled, "No!"

"You think I wouldn't find your desperate ass? You're my fucking property!" the new visitor roared, jerking her away from Sam, but Freddie gripped her other arm tight. "I'd know you anywhere Victoria! You have some explaining to do bitch!"

"Now hold on," the upstanding young man, reached out and pressed his fingers into his double's shoulder. "She's clearly scared and not going anywhere now… we can talk this over…"

"Shut the fuck up, fag…" Fred jerks one more time as he steps backwards, able to pull her from Freddie's slack grasp and in the process, pushes Sam toward the bed, and dropping her to her knees. He practically beamed as his hand wrapped around his 'prize.' "This is _my_ bitch… Don't get in my fucking way again…"

"That's enough!" Freddie nearly roared as he charged towards his twin. "This… Victoria… is not going with you. Not if she doesn't want to, and you don't do you, T… Victoria?"

"N-n-no…" she managed, earning a wild eyed glance from her current captor.

"Then let her go. I won't ask again."

"No you won't…" Fred said in the smarmiest voice her could manage. His hand shot out to grab Jade by the hair and jerk her back. "I'm taking one of these girls back with me. If you want the used up, ungrateful cunt, have at her… I can work with whatever this bitch has got going on. Good tits at least…"

"Jade!" Tori shouted, reaching for her lover, but Fred wrapped his fingers in her colored hair and kept a tight grip, eyes moving back and forth between Freddie and Tori. "Let her go… you can have Victoria…"

"Oh? Can I?" he mocked back as Freddie approached him, but before he could make a fist, Fred held Jade in front of him, stopping the former tech producer in his tracks. "Thank you for your permission."

"You let both of us go now…" Jade whispered through her gritted teeth, "… and I won't cut your tiny fucking dick off."

"Oh baby… I'm thinking you're gonna find out how wrong you are very soon…" he laughed, sniffing her hair. He forced her down until her knees buckled and she fell to them. Her eyes were full of rage toward him, but as they made contact with Freddie's and then Tori's, it was sadness more than anything. "Maybe I'll fuck that dirty little mouth of yours until you beg me for my cum…"

"Stop…" Freddie said in a deathly calm voice, his eyes not leaving his double's eyes, feeling that dark, animalistic part that he kept buried in his soul most of the time. _It_ was patient however, not impulsive or rash, not willing to unleash itself until the right moment and that moment was one second more when he coolly whispered, "Sam…"

"Let them go, dude…" Sam popped up from the side, Jade's 'emergency' scissors in hand and pressed them to his throat. "Guess I'm a pushover on your world, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea…" he smirked, not even twitching in fear, and licking his lips as he continued to taunt her. "You were so easy to manipulate… Carlotta and me… we got you drunk… you should have heard the desperate sounds you made… and you never once… told me… to stop…"

"Fucker!" Sam cried out, pressing harder against his throat. "No fucking way you're him… I don't care what you look like… I will turn you into a pez dispenser… Now let them go!"

"You'll forgive me if I don't take the naked whore seriously…" Fred wasn't backing down, even as the metal drew a little blood. His eyes turned to Freddie, keeping a smirk on his face until he met his eyes again. He paused, seeing something, something he would see if he looked in the mirror long enough, but this was different. It seemed… darker… more intense, yet calmer.

"If you have to…" Freddie softly whispered with hint of a growl in his voice as if something was behind it, waiting to waiting to get, "Sam… slit his throat and don't stop until you hit bone."

For the briefest of seconds, Fred thought he was bluffing, a pathetic whipped mamma's boy trying to play tough, but the look in his eyes of sheer, cold detachment told him he wasn't bluffing. His eyes went wide as he came to that realization a split second before he truly felt the blade digging into his flesh and a stream of blood started spilling from his jugular.

He instinctively let go of Jade's hair and pushed her head away roughly, catching Sam off-guard for a split second and the scissors pulled back from his flesh, slicing it a little more but it was all he needed.

He growled and sneered in pain, using his free hand to press hard against his bleeding neck and using the other to throw Victoria at the mirror full force, not truly sure if she was going to go through it or not. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on who you were in this scenario, she passed through easily, and he stepped right back through. "Don't make me come back…"

"No! I'll fucking kill you!" Jade lunged toward the pane, but found it was just glass once more, serving as a window into this world. "We have to get her, right?"

"I…" Tori started, clutching herself, mind racing.

"I don't know…" Freddie shook his head, running his fingers along the edges, as if that would open the doorway. "I do know she was safer here, though…"

* * *

"Now… we are gonna have a talk…" Frederick yanks Victoria by her upper arm away from the mirror and tosses her to the bed. His hand grips her throat, momentarily ignoring the fact that he was really starting to bleed down his neck and into his collarbone as she stares out toward the world she was ripped away from. "You ungrateful shit stain of a human being. I give you a house to live in… I give you food… and this… this… what are you looking at?

Over his shoulder, he could see the barely covered doppelgangers, eyes locked onto him and his 'pet'.

"Stay." Fred rolled off of her and once again pushed past the frozen young women, unable to process, let alone move, after what they had just witnessed on each side of the mirror. He pressed his fingers against the frame of the glass and stared daggers at them. "You sick motherfuckers like to watch?"

"Leave her alone…" Jade said, her stomach aching as she was torn about watching this… imposter, who looked like her lover, getting choked and beaten. Victoria deserved punishment for what she did, but did this really fit the crime? "Please… let her go…"

"We won't stand here and watch you hurt her, even if-"

"Then let me make this really easy for you, pansies…" The man with the shaved head balled his fist as a grin crossed his lips and he launched his fist right into the glass, shattering it on impact, and all those on either side flinched with the unexpected result. "That's better…"

"What have you done?!" Victoria screamed as she launched off the bed to attack him but was met with a very strong backhand to her face that sent her back onto the bed.

"And you two…" He looks to Samantha and Jadelyn, finally taking a notice at the young women, barely concerned with the pillowcase in hand, keeping his hands on Victoria, pressing her weak body into the bed. "I got my hands full, so either strip or get the fuck out…"

Not needing to be told twice, the best friends practically leapt for the door and raced from the house, and back into Jadelyn's car, desperately trying to ignore the pained shrieks audible even from behind the window's glass.

"Should we do something?" Jadelyn whispered, closing her eyes tight as she gripped the wheel. "We… we're responsible for this, right? And-"

"No… we didn't bring any of this on Victoria…" the blonde huffed and shook her head, reaching in her purse for her phone, and stared at the mirror screen, knowing she couldn't very well see herself, or Jadelyn, the same way anymore. Maybe, she thought, maybe people can change. "But I'm gonna call the police… it might not be worth anything… but at least… maybe… they can stop him for today…"

"Then what? What if they don't do anything to him? He's got connections, and he could easily find us and-"

"If he gets away… then we go to the cops personally…" Sam gave a small smirk as she looked toward the nearly seventy cases spilling from the pillowcase, "…we have some things they might want to see."

* * *

"Oh my god…" Freddie whispered, to no one in particular as the last pieces of the mirror dropped from their place in the frame, cracking once more as they hit the ground. "I don't… I don't think I can even… how exactly- mmhmhmmm…"

The former tech producer was silenced as a warm and relieved pair of lips met his, her hands moving through his hair as his hands wrapped around Tori's slender frame. He softly groaned a bit from the unexpected, but not unwelcome kiss. His hands gripped and massaged her body a few moments before Tori broke the kiss to turn to Jade and cup her cheeks and planting a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I… I'm sorry…" Jade choked out as she closed her eyes and cupped Tori's cheeks, relishing the kiss as she could feel that she was really Tori. She snaked her hands around to palm her back and just hold her, pulling her tightly to her body. "I should have-"

"No… you… you couldn't have known…" Tori pulled away and to their surprise, pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you…"

"Ummm… for what?" Sam said, still blinking at the emotion behind Tori's kiss. "I only got here like thirty minutes ago or whatever…"

"You held her…" the Latina sighed, collapsing to sit on the bed, and looked between her loving girlfriend, and the blonde that she shared her and Freddie with. "And truthfully… the other… you's… of that world were… well, they saved me… they were still good…"

"So, does that mean we're the evil ones?" Sam only half joked before meeting Freddie's eyes, then Jade's, then Tori's once more, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Oh fuck that… I'm not bad."

"Sam…" Freddie grinned and shook his head. "You once beat a kid within an inch of his life with a butter sock for sneezing on you… or the time you stole Cat's grandmother's credit card to buy twenty-seven pounds of crab legs… and I still think about how you pushed a girl down the stairs because she beat you in a-"

"Alright alright… zip it, Benson…" the reformed (though not completely) bully growled, giving him a playful punch. "How about you make yourself useful and sweep this mess up?"

"Fine, I will…" Freddie grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on, and headed to help the girls away from any of the glass pieces. "But only because I want to…"

"And on that note…" Jade and Sam awkwardly grabbed some clothes to get partially dressed, just throwing on their respective shirts and panties. The raven haired teen cleared her throat and muttered, "… we're going to head to the den for a moment to… ah… just deal with this…"

"Okay," Tori nodded and replied, "I'll… ah… join you in a minute. I just want to… change into something… real."

Jade nodded then walked back over to give her love a kiss on the cheek then perhaps in a surprised moment of weakness, took Sam by the hand for some comfort as the pair headed out of the room.

The brunette started stripping off the borrowed clothes, just tossing them onto the bed until she was bare. She wanted to rush for a shower to try to cleanse herself of that world, but decided to just grab an old T-shirt and some loose fitting HA gym shorts. She pulled the clothing on then turned to look down at the giant frame, now serving as an open window to her wall. The glass was still lying there as Freddie hadn't returned yet with the broom. She knelt down at the pieces and noticed a particularly large one had fallen under her bed. She reached under her bed, between it and the night stand and pulled out a jagged piece of glass about the width of her palm. She cautioned a look toward the doorway, wanting to keep this moment a secret. "Let's see…"

Turning the piece over, she saw the scene, pointed almost fully upwards, and could even hear it as well. Screams of pain and suffering coming as Fred smacked Victoria's face, bare ass and core while he shouted at her the kinds of insults that would have broken even her spirit if he'd been that aggressive when she was on the other side.

As the screams grew higher pitch, Tori just closed her eyes, her gut telling her that maybe even Victoria didn't deserve this kind of punishment, and she knew she should find a way back to help her. But for now, she was content just hanging onto this piece of mirror. As she put in in her dresser drawer, she began to wonder if the sound of karma would serve as a good sleep aid.

* * *

 **And so there we have it, with the end of the Mirror world AU. I hope everyone enjoyed it and please as always, throw some comments and reviews our way. Definitely let us know if you'd like to see more of this world. We should be back to KTR3 in a few weeks.**


End file.
